


The will to succeed

by JackWhite17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Underage Drinking, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: This story is one about my OC trying to become a hunter he will at be at beacon with a pretty useful semblance and may find love with a girl with a scythe. It's starts a couple years before volume one but after a couple chapters i plan to use time skips hope anyone who reads this enjoys. Will have sex jokes, swearing, light gore and underage drinking. I am currently cross posting  my story on fanfiction . net and if anyone can recommend tags to use that would be useful. Gamer fic by the way
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where we meet the main charecters

**Chapter 1**

**Hey so this is my first story I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and by the way bold in the story is him speaking in his head I don't own RWBY of course but my OC's are mine I've given my character a disability too I gave him dyspraxia which is something I have because I feel like dyspraxia is something few people understand**

Chapter 1 The beginning

When will this torture finally end? I could hear an evil ticking that seemed to be goading me trying to make me snap. I could feel glares that seem to be trying to glare a whole in the back of my head. This is must be the worst few hours of my life. I just wanted this to be over with and go home.

Thud, I felt a rubber pelt of my head.

I felt a wave of anger grip me, but I swallowed it down and ignored them. I just decided to ignore them not like I could have done anything about them anyway. I continued to zone out as the teacher was rambling on about chemistry, I began to imagine myself as a hunter the fame people cheering my name after I save them. "Jack" they chant "Jack"

Jack, I felt hands grip me shouting. I almost jump out of my chair suddenly laughter filled the room.

"are you with us Mr White" Mr Jones glared at me I felt mortified.

"Yes, sir sorry won`t happy again" I stuttered back to him hoping that this will end quickly.

"see me after class" he demanded and with that outside of a few snickers I was forgotten and left to daydream throughout the rest of lesson.

I mean can you blame me I struggle to focus normally, and this lesson is super boring. I started thinking about being a hunter again it's always been my dream but all the teachers and recruiters at the academies say I should just give up and that I would never make it I mean I couldn't even catch a ball let alone make it as a hunter I'd just screw things up.

Before I know it, I hear ringing to signify that the class has ended, and I jump to my feet before Mr jones quickly reminds me that I need to pay attention and do well in school.

After my little tangent I realise that he was still waiting for me to answer "sorry sir I just struggle to concentrate sometimes I'll try to do better besides I use text to speech on my scroll because I tend to forget most the things teachers say anyway and I struggle to write stuff quickly whilst keeping it readable that's not a problem is it sir."

"no that's fine it's pretty smart actually" I almost swell in pride and his face becomes an expression I struggle to read although it seemed a bit angry before it falls back to normal, I think I'm still not good with body language. I then realise that he has been talking since I went off in my head. Oops I decide not to speak up and instead try to work out what he's talking about to save myself from embarrassment and it turns it he wants to introduce me to someone apparently I'm being offered something although I wasn't able to work out what so I decide to just go with it might benefit me.

So, I was led to the staff room where there was two men one of them was this old guy with white hair and the other was this guy who smelled of alcohol and had a sword on his back.

"so, what's this about I question "you're not going to make me part of some ritualistic killings are you" inwardly I praise myself for sounding awesome while not stuttering.

The guy with the sword smirks and whispers to the other guy something about a witch not liking me he seems weird I think only to become flushed when I realised, I said it out loud.

Mr Jones sighs "they are the people from beacon that I told you about you were listening right"

"of course, I was listening" hopefully they fall for it the guy with the sword on his back snickers seems they don't believe me hopefully I'm not getting punished.

"could we have some privacy Mr Jones" the old one asks.

"Yeah okay it was nice to meet you two and welcome to Vale academy" he says to them "try not to offend anyone okay jack" he says to me before he leaves.

After he leaves an awkward silence fills the rooms where no one is speaking and start to tap my feet until I lose my patience. "so, what's this about" I blurt out which could be considered rude but they don't seem to care "who are you two I'm not being punished I had nothing to do with what happened in the principal's office" I rushed out at the speed of light. Hopefully, they`re not police I don't think that I have broken any laws recently at least.

"Are we sure that this brat is the right person" the drunk asked

"Yeah I'm sure" he replied, "I'm Ozpin" No last name because why not "and he's Qrow Branwen we're here to offer a potential spot to Beacon academy we see a lot of potential in you".

I felt super excited it was like a dream come true this was my dream come true, but why what's their motive no one is nice for no reason. "why me you can there are a ton of People who are smarter, stronger and faster than me why do you want to make me a hunter"

Ozpin took a minute before answering "we have developed new technology that is able to estimate how much aura a person has so we have placed detection equipment in schools and hospitals"

That raised a few questions in my head "how do I come into this".

"Our data shows us that your aura seems very interesting very dense and we never seen anything like it which is why on top of your normal school work you will be training with Qrow until beacon starts but only if you were to agree of course"

"Why him though he seems to be a just a drunk" I say without thinking

"listen here you little shit I'm an experienced hunter you'll be lucky to be trained by me" he slurs.

I give Ozpin a questioning look to which he nods at "are all hunters like him or is he just special" I blurt out I hope I don't make them angry that guy can probably use that sword. I take a sec to think about the words I thought of and then declared to never say it out load.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a pencil hitting my head, "can we just go the brat can't even pay attention I don't he'll make it as a hunter" Qrow remarks making a rage bubble in me. "Fuck off you old drunk" I snarl which only makes him raise a brow in amusement "The brats got a temper" is his only reply before he pulls out a flask and starts drinking.

"so now that's out of the way" Ozpin remarks making me jump I had forgotten he was there in the heat of the moment "what's your answer" He questions.

I think for a minute is this really what I want to do I mean I have always wanted to be a hunter, a hero who would be loved and known by everyone. This is probably the best way to do it who else can say they were trained personally by a hunter even if it was by someone like the drunk no one at beacon at least that's for sure besides what's the worst that can happen.

I probably should not have thought that. But anyway, I turn to Ozpin "I'll do it"

"Good if you work hard you may do well but remember even having powerful aura will be useless if you don't put the work in. Now stay still while I unlock your aura" and so he lays a one hand on my chest and another on the side when he chants _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_ And as he speaks a dark blue aura starts to envelop the room giving it a glow before it returns back to him making him feel full off an energy that he's never before but at the same time extremely familiar.

The aura made me feel incredible like I was invincible and like I could do anything my bones and muscles felt stronger than ever I felt like I can wrestle a Ursa major.

"So" Qrow starts "ready to start training" he grins giving me an evil look and at that moment I knew the next two years where going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated my story to make the chapters longer oh and how do you mark the story as incomplete


	2. Time skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is around two years after the chapter and it's when he graduates school

Chapter 2

**This chapter is set two years after the first and it's about a couple month before beacon starts**

The room was full of energy, I felt even more excited than I do normally which is weird because last night I had to drag myself to bed since the training was just too intense. But I still don't regret it for a second not only was this my best chance of becoming a hunter but also Qrow is better than I thought he would be although I would never tell him that he's still an annoying drunk.

After we spent a couple months of training to Improve physical condition as well as training in unarmed CQC we spent some time trying to find out which weapons best suited me.

Although it's too bad I can't keep my melee weapons with me I usually take them everywhere with me as Qrow advised in case I need them with me plus no one really notices them since they're small but I know not to bring weapons to School that would get me in a lot of trouble if I were to be caught.

It's weird how so much can charge before I have never been popular, I mean I had friends but they have always been more like classmates then good friends we'd hang out in school and would play games online but we were never very close. I would spend most my time in school either goings off into my own head not playing attention to the word around me or reading and a lot of that was done listening to music.

But I used to get picked on a lot. I mean I tend to be a pretty good target for bullying. I`m a Faunus so I have to deal with racists from time to time. I love to read I`m anti-social, clumsy and I spend more listening to music then I do people.

It doesn't help with all the rumours about me and most people can remember what I was like when I first went to school. I was jumpy, lashed out way too easily and was even more of a shut in then I was now. I`ve improved a lot since then.

I would talk back if someone were to try to bully me, but I wasn't the best at fighting and I would be even more likely to lose if they were bigger than me or in groups. Luckily I had Qrows training which ws helpful.

But there was always one asshole who was the worst he tormented me and most other people he was a shit head who used both his size and fought dirty making sure to never fight alone even using weapons some times. The only reason he wasn't expelled or even arrested is the fact that his parents are wealthy. But after I learned how to fight properly, I started to try to stop him whenever he was messing with people. It was a great feeling when I finally beat him, and it had a side benefit of making me more popular. Even if a lot of people still see me as weird.

But, it's hard to believe that it's my last day before I finish Vale academy and soon I'll be going to beacon luckily I've passed most my exams I didn't do great, I meant I've never done great at school I've always had trouble concentrating and my memory has always been poor but they said that I did well enough to go to beacon as long as I do well in my physical tests and Qrow says not to worry about it.

I look up and see a face in front of me which does make me jump "hey Mr Jones" I stutter.

"Hey, could you pay more attention know the lessons almost done and wait back after class ends" he smirked

I blush "sorry I guess I got stuck in my head" and with that Mr Jones went off on his speech about how he was proud about the adults we've become and he thinks we all have potential to do great things plus he said he is looking forward to seeing those who come back here for sixth form. Wow for such a strict person he really is a giant softie.

And with that he dismissed us to go home for the last time for most of us for the last time it's actually kind of sad I never thought I'd miss this place so much and I haven't even left yet.

I felt my hair being ruffled "hey Mr Jones I'll miss you you've always been kind to me" He smiled "no problem just try not to forget about me when you become a famous hunter okay and try not to cause too much trouble for beacon okay" I smirk at him and salute "sir yes sir" he smiles before turning serious "If you ever need help you know that you have people to rely on right" I smile "yep" "Okay" then go on home" and with a bye I run off until I felt myself be grabbed by someone waiting outside.

"hey loser" I snarl at him quickly pulling myself away

"hey whiskers" he glared back we continue having our little stare down until he ends it

"good thing we finally finished here sometimes I felt like we would never get out of here" He says with a wide grin clasping my shoulder.

"Yeah you ready to get out of here" I was speaking to tom my brother in all but blood since I was adopted when I was ten along with Jane our families were always close and when i lost them they had adopted us.

We also have Rachel an older sister who we can go to whenever we needed advice or support, she was always responsible and caring towards us. me and Tom were so alike we became pranking buddies and best friends.

I felt Tom nudge me "Jessica will be throwing a party in a couple weeks you're going okay" he said with a smile Tom has always been popular something about him just made people gravitate towards him don't really know what it is really maybe it's because he was always open with his emotions and optimistic while I have always been pretty jaded and wary of people due to my childhood.

Me and Tom have always looked very different Tom is tall at 6'3 with a big build like a quarterback. He also has a blonde curly hair, blue eyes and tan skin which made a lot of girls like him although he only had eyes for his girlfriend Jessica. His looks greatly contrast mine I'm at an average height of 5'10 and while I used to be more on the heavy side my training with Qrow has made me leaner giving me muscles more like a runner. I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion although I've been told my fox ears and whiskers look cute.

Before we could leave, we need to meet our two sisters Rachel and Jane we had decided to all walk home together since Rachel is a senior at Vale academy sixth form. Since she is two years older than me and Tom.

Next year only Jane and Tom will be in Vale academy since Rachel is leaving to go to law school and I plan on going to go to beacon which will be the first time we haven't all lived together since I was ten and Jane was six. But we are determined not to let that ruin our summer.

We saw Rachel gossiping with her friend's laughing about something we don't want to intrude on them especially since we could see Peter was there. Peter has always been our friend for years, he knew Rachel and Tom since before I was even adopted. Although he's closer to Rachel since they're the same age. After years of mutually pining that even I noticed they finally ended up getting together in their last year of high school and they've been going steady ever since.

So, when we get to the gates, we see quite the commotion. A group of people are crowding around four people. But I'm too far away to make out much but I can hear a mixture of laughs and shouts for help.

I look to tom "let me handle this" I snarl out

"Save some for me" he grunts

I quicken my pace hoping I'm wrong before I notice what's happening fully. And It fuels me with anger.

The first thing I notice Is Jane's fox ears being painfully yanked on by the school bully Todd. Jane is clearly trying to get away but Todd's almost twice her size considering he's a high school senior, and he along with his cronies Mike, Tony and Zack used to give my trouble until I got better at fighting back thanks to Qrows training.

Speaking of them they try to intercept my throttling of Todd trying to gang on me but before they can reach me Mike ends up getting tackled and quickly pummelled by Tom, I guess they forgot about him.

Acting quickly I jump Into Tony's guard and send a quick punch into his jaw making him drop to the floor to not get up for a while I do this with the thoughts don't use aura going through my head I don't want to get into too much trouble with the law mostly because Qrow would hold over my head for weeks.

I then quickly kick Zack in the chest winding him so that Tom can finish him off when he's done with Mike.

I soon make my way too Todd and grip his wrist like a vice "If you want to try fight someone, you'll fight me" I snarl out tightening my grip until he let's go off her.

The moment he does she runs to her friend Ben who was still starting to try get off the ground with his face bleeding holding his ribs which shows that he tried to defend his little crush. Seeing Ben's state just makes me angrier, and I make a note help him when this is done.

So I start storming up to Todd when he tries to go after Jane again shoving him away not letting the size differences between us scare me it's joked that Todd was held back a few years because in class he's shown himself to be as dumb as a bag off rocks although most be are too afraid to mess with him because of the fact he wouldn't think twice about jumping someone and at a towering 6'3 and being built with muscle he has quite the stature.

Still I won't let that scare me because of my training and the fact that I'm not small myself, instead I decide to calm myself and humiliate him instead.

I look over at Tom and see that he has finished with his fights and is now trying to cheer up Ben and Jane who watching me so and so decide to look each of them in the eye and give them a thumbs up which makes them smile while Tom grumbles about me not paying attention.

Which is when I get decked in the face by Todd making me stagger back, I guess he was annoyed with me not paying attention too.

I rub my cheek feeling a bruise coming and look to Todd "wow I see why you`re bullying twelve-year olds now I I've had sneezes more powerful than that" I joke making a couple people laugh most noticeably Jane.

Todd snarls becoming enraged throwing a wild haymaker that would have ended most fights where no one is using aura so I step closer to Todd easily ducking under the punch then I send a powerful one of my own into his stomach which makes him curl up into himself which I take advantage of by driving a knee into his head as he crumbles into the ground.

Not really caring about him leaving them alone to tend to their wounds and broken pride. I go to the people I care about instead. When I reach them, I am tackled in a hug by Jane and Tom pats me on the back Ben simply smiled at me, so I smile back.

"you okay" I whisper

"yeah thanks for helping me" she beams at me.

"Always" I smile back "hey now let's check on Ben" And with that Jane leaps to Ben making me smile since it's obvious they like each other.

"Hey Jack, sorry I couldn't do more" he says shyly, I smile back at him "don't worry about it you did your best your hurt let me take a look"

Qrow had trained me in some first aid so I check over him finding he has nothing worse than some bruises and scrapes which I quickly help him with a first aid kit.

I smile at him "are you feeling better now" he smiles back nodding with a "thanks"

And with that we all head home.

**by the way I'm making Jack and Jane fox Faunus they have fox ears, whiskers, Canines, and retractable claws on his hands. If you're confused about the relationships Jack and Jane are adopted fox Faunus and Tom and Rachel aren't adopted, they aren't hope you enjoyed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm curious when it says warning by underage does it just mean underage sex or would underage drinking go under it oh and after the third chapter I'll only be updating one chapter every saturday. The chapter is set around a month before cannon.


	3. Getting home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set when Jack got home from school

Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own RWBY hope you all enjoy**

So, after we all got home and said goodbye to Peter and Ben, I greeted we greeted our parents and I started to listen to music while reading until dinner was ready and I got called downstairs at six. And so, I run downstairs to greet the family and eat. We were actually planning to celebrate finishing school and the fact that my birthday was coming up to was something to be excited about.

I got done and they had already finishing setting the table and so I sat done next to Jane and Tom. And then when everyone else got down we started eating and we fell into a comfortable silence until we finished eating where we started to talk.

"So, Jack how is your training going what have you been doing in the last few sessions" My mom Stephanie asked smiling at me it's nice my they always believed in me

"My training has been going great I've actually got my kit sorted for beacon do you guys want to see it" I ask full of excitement hoping they want to see I actually put a lot of effort into making them.

I looked around the table Jane was a ball of excitement chanting "can we" over and over again which made me smile we have that trait in common we tend to joke that the excitability is a trait that is part of our fox characteristics that and our suspicion of strangers. Rachel and Tom were more restrained but I could they were interested even if they were trying to hide it and our parents just gave each other glance and telling us to be careful which makes me bolt to my room to get my suitcase full of my stuff for combat and then race back down stairs.

"So where should we do this, I don't want to break anything" I questions smiling at Jane who seems to be just as excited as me.

"you can show us your toys in the garden" Tom answers making me smile as I ignore the fact that he just referred to them as toys

I then shout, "race you there" and then sprint to the garden quickly followed by Jane while the others follow at a calmer pace.

"so, what are you going to show first" Rachel questions

"I don't know how to decide there all kept in identical boxes inside the briefcase why don't you three take one each" I say to Jane, Rachel and Tom "Don't worry they can't open them without the pass code. I add on noticing the worried looks I got from our parents.

And so, at varying levels of excitement they all pick up a box. "okay Jane I'll check yours first can you pass me the container" I then open up the container to reveal two Sig P320 hand guns "Okay them these are my pistols that only I can fire so if mom and dad are okay with it you can hold the guns."

Which made Jane turn to our parents pleading "can I" she almost begs

"are you absolutely certain they're safe Jack" mom asked.

"yeah they're safe" I assure them "They don't work without bullets" I say deadpanning.

"okay then but be careful" my mom says relenting after rolling her eyes.

"okay thank you" she blurts back before she turns to me with puppy dog eyes making me chuckle I set them down know the table in the garden warning her about them being heavy and she is quick to marvel over them with Tom until it becomes time to open the other two.

"So, do you want to see what's in the other boxes" I ask since we seem to have time.

Everyone quickly agrees some with more excitement then others and I open up one of the boxes to show that there are a pair of black combat boots that seemed to have bored Jane.

"but they're just normal shoes" she complained disappointed.

"not true" I deny and pass her one she seems to have been greatly surprised by the weight.

"why are they so heavy" she huffed at me.

I quickly take the shoe back before she dropped it worried, she'll hurt herself "They're special shoes me and Qrow designed them".

"how" Jane asked suspiciously.

"well firstly these shoes are built to be really durable especially on the toe parts so that my kicks are more powerful and do you want to know the best part". She nods excitedly well so I show her the soles "the boots allow me to fly when I power it with energy dust so that it that propels me into the air a bit like the super hero character Iron Man although I haven't done much training with it so I struggle to control where I go"

everyone seemed to have been interested by this and dad starts "It seems like you've made a lot of progress in your training when you get the hang of the boots will you show us."

"yeah sure" I smile

Before anyone else can reply Jane interrupts us with a Yawn making me smirk and ruffle her hair "someone's tired"

"no, I'm not" she retorts sticking her tongue out

"very mature" I retort but stick my tongue out at her too as pay back.

Mom checks her phone and notices that it is late "oh it past ten Jane time for bed" she says making Jane pout wanting to see the final box.

"aww but I didn't get to see what was in the rest of the boxes" I smile at her.

"don't worry I'll save the rest of them for tomorrow okay" I say knowing how to make her go to sleep.

"pinkie promise" she says still sceptic but to her a pinkie promise is an unbreakable vow.

"of course" after we make our promise she makes sure to hug us all before she goes to bed and then after some minor talking between us I head to bed to listen to music and read before I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mostly decided what weapons Jack will use hope anyone who reads this enjoys and I'm trying to make my chapters longer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of anything to write for the summary to be honest but still hope people enjoy I don't own RWBY

Chapter 4

**Hey, I don't own RWBY hope you enjoy**

I was just walking through town doing nothing at a slow pace. I had this small feeling that something was wrong almost like something was going to happen, but I just felt so at peace and relaxed that I was starting to ignore it. And that was when I heard a scream.

I start running to the source of the scream as fast as I almost tripping over the curb and if it weren't for aura, I probably would have broken my ankle. I make myself ignore the pain and keep running until I reach an alley and see a group of guys that wearing masks surrounding a girl with red hair.

"leave her alone" I shout which makes everyone turn towards me and the girl sees her chance to run back but ends up in a dead end I can see she looks terrified so I try to give her a reassuring smile which seems to help a bit.

"seems like we have a hero among us boys" he says with a gruff voice, he looked like one of those stereotypical criminals you see on TV and I just had to make fun of him.

"Hey man I don't think this is how you pick up chicks I know that people say that resilience is useful but this isn't one of these cases she clearly isn't into you besides you look a little old for her."

"hey kid pretend you didn't see anything a d walk away" he pauses to pull out a knife "or things aren't going to go well for you" his friends perk up at this is seems like they want to get in a fight.

"oh my god it's a knife please don't hurt me" I say in a monotone voice making the girl giggle and the guys to growl before turning serious.

I stand up at full height and form the southpaw stance "walk away before I teach you how that knife is used"

He gives me a dirty look "can't say I didn't warn you" with that he lunges towards me and tries to slash at me with his knifes but I grab his wrist judo flipping him over and then stomped on his head knocking him out.

But when I was focused on that guy someone else had wrapped his arm around my neck in a vice grip and I couldn't pry his arm off me another guy took the opportunity to send a punch into my Jaw dazing me and then socked me in in the stomach a few times I was starting to get tired the arm around me was cutting off oxygen. I hear a gasp and see the red headed girl looking scared and feel determined I won't let anyone hurt her. I come up with an idea and I hope this works.

I dig my claws into arm and bite at his wrist ignoring how gross it is not stopping till I reach bone I have never been so thankful of being a Faunus then now as he let go off me screaming.

I spend what felt the next few minutes split between catching my breath and trying to not be sick spitting out blood and skin that was horrible I never want to do that again. Someone must have taken advantage of my distraction as I felt a metal pipe stick me in the back of the head. I am so thankful for aura because I hit like that could have killed me.

Before I can react, I feel the pipe smash against my back and I let out a grunt of pain and that's when I notice that I was knocked towards the Knife the other guy had and I smile inwardly pretending to be knocked out.

The moment the guy gets within reach I grab the knife and drive it through his knee and yank the blade upwards as he screams out in pain before I silence him by sending my knee into his face putting him to sleep.

I take a couple steps backwards to give myself some time to recover and think. There are three people left including the guy who's holding his arm in pain one of them looks terrified which might be good. the guy holding his arm I duck under his swing and slam the blades handle into his head making him crumble to the ground then I throw my knifes at the guy who looks scared hitting him in the shoulder which seemed to be enough to make him run in fear which is too bad I kind of liked that knife .

There seems to be only one guy left I growl at him with my teeth bared and claws extended but he doesn't seem to be about to run as he has picked up the pipe from off the ground holding it in two hands ready to split my skull with it. But luckily his moves seems to be really telegraphed and I easily duck under his swing swipe at his face almost taking out his eyes but it was enough to distract I strike a kick to the outside off his shins breaking his leg then I slam his head into a wall.

I take a couple minutes to catch my breath and to make sure everyone is knocked out until I limp my way over to the girl who I had helped I'm so going to feel sore later.

"Are you okay" I ask her instead of answering me she lunges at ne burying her face against my chest and wrapping her arms around me, saying "thank you" repeatedly. Her hugging me gave me a warm feeling that I don't think I've ever felt before, so I hugged her back until she pulled away.

"Thank you for saving me" she said "If It weren't for you I don't know what would have happened how can I thank you" she said while staring at my eyes and as I stared by I felt like nothing else matters but me and her now.

"you don't need to thank me" I stuttered back I was just doing the right thing.

"but I'll do it anyway "she said stepping closer to me moving her lips towards mine I do the same thing I can't believe this was going to happen.

We are so close to each other I can almost taste it as we are about to kiss, I feel something splash on my face.

I open my eyes to see the ceiling off my room and I can hear Tom laughing his ass off.

"what the fuck is wrong with you why did you wake me up" I ask angrily that was a good dream did he have to wake me up I think as I dry my face with my blanket..

"you were sweating I thought you were having a nightmare" Tom answered trying to act innocent "besides it's like two Jane has been wanting you to show off you're toys the last few hours.

I just sigh knowing I won't be able to get back to sleep now "give me half an hour to get ready and eat then I'll meet you all in the garden.

And with that I was left alone I started at my ceiling thinking about my dream for a bit until I decided that it would be time to get up.

It didn't take long not really all I had to do was brush my teeth and get dressed since I wasn't going out, I had decided to get dressed I casual clothes.

The moment I got down I saw that Jane and Rachel were sat there eating and I reminded them that I would show off my weapons after breakfast which I finished quickly and then we went into the garden to wait for our parents.

When I saw them, I decided to get this started and begin my little showing off.

"so these are the last box of stuff I have currently although I have ordered some other stuff that I plan to pick up from the dust till down later this week and I have my armour and special fighting clothes that should get here next week".

I open the box to reveal twelve black daggers around nine inches in length five of that being the blade "These are my melee weapons they are built to be light, durable and extremely sharp they are built primarily for throwing and stabbing but they are still effective with slashing and the blades is on both sides" I take a break in my explanation in my weapons to ask mom and dad if it's okay for the others to hold a knife they say It's okay as long as everyone is careful" so I allow everyone take a knife keeping an eye on Jane. "Now the knifes have very strong grip so they wouldn't slip out of your hands which made throwing them very difficult, now watch this but don't copy me" I explain before I start juggling the knifes showing off while I continue talking, they're made for close combat." I say adding a fourth knife so it's more interesting and even doing trick shots which everyone enjoys especially Jane "now remember to be careful the blades are really" before I can finish, I hear Tom cry out in pain.

I feel like an idiot I was paying so much attention to Jane that I had forgotten about Tom so I quickly throw all the knives into the ground at my feet and look to Tom to see that he is holding his bleeding hand surrounded by everyone trying to check on him making me sigh.

I quickly get my parents attention before talking "can you two keep an eye on Jane while I take care of Tom. They nod quickly so I quickly make my way over to Tom telling Rachel that he'll be fine.

"all I did was feel the edge of the dagger" Tom told me with his hands bloody

"show me" I tell him quickly before taking a quick look at his cut "I told you its sharp it's designed to cut through stuff like bones and armour you're lucky you didn't put my pressure on the blade don't worry the cut isn't that bad I'll clean up the wound then we can put a bandage over it" I say taking him to the bathroom

"thanks Jack" Tom said after I finished.

"no problem but be careful next time I'll be in beacon soon I can't always be there to save you" I say sure that I will make it into beacon no doubt in my mind.

"isn't it a huntsman's job to save people though Jack" Tom said with a smug grin knowing that he's right.

After that nothing really happen, we all hang out for a bit playing games on the console until our parents call us over for dinner, we then watch a movie I then listen to music for a bit while scrolling through my scroll before going to sleep.

**So, this was quite fun to, but It was the first proper fight how was it.**

**I did another time skip it's like a week before beacon starts.**

**Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter from now on all chapters will be longer than one and a half thousand words although I'm aiming for at least two thousand**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to a party

**Chapter 5**

I still don't like party's never have really there's always too much going on there's too much noise which makes me want to cover my ears and hide I've always had sensory issues and the Faunus senses only makes it worse. And there's too many people in here just talking and I don't know what to do. So, I stumble to my feet to walk outside to get some air and try my best not to knock into anyone I fail miserably.

I have no idea how much I've drank every time I would finish a drink another one would be put in my hand and so I lost count after about ten so I should probably stop drinking by now but I don't want to waste the beer in my hand.

I go for a walk while taking sips of my can and I come across a girl with red hair and a cloak fighting off a group of guys and hey her cloak is pretty similar to mine except mines dark blue although I'm not wearing mine right now don't really want to damage it. I follow her up the ladders and reach her just in time to see this ginger throwing a dust crystal at the girl so I throw a knife at the crystal causing it to set off in the air and I grab the girl wrapping myself around her and flaring out my aura to up my defence trying to shield her and protect us from any damage but I know it's going to tire me out I'm still not used to using my aura.

It hurt, leaving some nasty burns on my skin, and I just wanted to sleep if I had known this was going to happen I never would of drank anything but I fight my need to sleep and grab another a knife ready to fight.

Until I see this hot blonde with glasses fight off another woman who seems to be using fire powers until the ship gets away.

And the red head immediately turns to who I guess is a hunter with a look of wonder "you're a huntress" she says confirming my guess "can I have your autograph" she seems cute.

"wow" I start slurring and take a second to finish my beer ignoring the hunter's glare I wonder what's her problem "and I thought today was going to be boring" I say before passing out

**In the Interrogation room**

I wake up in a dark room with a splitting headache. I noticed that I was sat next to the girl with red hair and there was a glass of water with some medication in front of me and quickly take it then close my eyes because of the bright lights were making me feel horrible so I just sat there with my eyes clenched shut and my head on the cold table trying to ignore the world.

When the red-haired girl noticed that I was awake she looked at me with a muted excitement "hey are you okay" she asked.

"yeah I`m fine just questioning my life choices" I say with a wince never drinking again.

"I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly the two of you put yourselves and others in great danger" The hunter women starts talking giving us a lecture but why can't she just be quite my only response is to let out a grunt and wrap my arms around myself tighter.

"They started it!" the girl replies trying to defend herself speaking far too loudly why did I have to be put with her right now this is horrible for my head.

The huntress continues talking "if it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back" it seems that she isn't so bad if a little loud "and a slap on the wrist." She hits the table with her whip making me flinch. What did I do to deserve this? the girl let out a scared a squeak "But there is someone here who would like to meet you" she finally stops talking now which is good.

"Hopefully, they're have an inside voice unlike you" I grumble and with the glare I feel at the back off my head I realise she understood me oops.

I open my eyes to see that the white-haired old guy that I saw a few years ago Ozpin if I remember right had walked into the room carrying a plate of cookies and a brown paper bag.

"Ruby Rose" he starts talking before pausing to lean in closer to her face "you have silver eyes" he says which I find kind of weird.

"uh, um" is her only reply being confused but at least my headache is better now the medicine seems to be kicking in and now I know her name although I think It's a bit on the nose in my opinion with the red in her hair as well as the clothes don't get me started on the fact she was wearing an actual hood is she actually based on little red riding hood but It's nothing to judge her for.

"so" he starts before continuing "where did you learn to do this" he asks and showing a recording of her fighting against that weird ginger's goons. She's actually pretty skilled although her fighting looks weirdly familiar

"signal academy" ruby answers

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin continues talking which makes me think of Qrow didn't he say that he worked at signal at one point.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She answers and with that I was sure that she meant Qrow didn't he say that he had nieces one was my age and Ruby looks like she`s the age of the other one.

"I see" he remarks before places the cookies in front of her and I watch as she slowly almost cautiously eats one before she finishes them all in what feels like seconds scaring me slightly. He then places the bag in front of me so I search through it to see a coffee and what seems to be a couple double cheeseburgers making my stomach growl I had forgotten how hungry I was and before I can ask Ozpin answers me already knowing what I was going to ask "yeah they're plain he told me about your sensitivity" making me smile and quite like ruby I quickly finishing the food in front of me and drink some of the coffee savouring the taste. It seems like Qrow has been speaking about me.

I notice that Ruby has been looking at me, so I look back and smile at her causing her to smile back shyly and look away waiting for Ozpin to continue talking.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow" which makes me snicker that sounds like how I would describe Qrow although I would add a few extra words to describe him.

This seemed to make ruby excited almost proud and she starts to mumble while eating "Oh! That's my uncle! "she said excitedly and then seems to become embarrassed quickly swallowing her food and wiping her mouth. Before she starts talking again "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like" she then starts to make fight poses and noises excitedly making me flinch the medicine and food may have helped but I'm still hungover there's a lot of last night or was it today that I can't remember.

"So, I've noticed" Ozpin says placing his coffee as he sits opposite Ruby "and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asks.

Ruby replies with the most obvious answer "I want to be a Huntress." She said.

"You want to slay monsters? Ozpin asked settings ruby off again. I noticed that he didn't say Grimm could he mean people too. There are definitely some that deserve it.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she starts talking faster and faster as she gets more excited "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles for a second " I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She stared at the three of us with I crazy smile that I can't help returning she had given what I believed to be great reasons to become a Huntress and if I weren't so hungover, I'd probably find her cute. I take a step back at that thought told myself to never think it again no good can come from that kind of thinking.

After they finish talking to her, they turn to me and I assume that they want to talk to me so I finish my coffee then draw most of the aura I have recovered and using it to fix my headache so that I'll be in a better mood. I sigh in relief when the headache is gone which everyone noticed.

"why are we talking to this kid" the woman asked Ozpin.

"we'll Glynda" finally a name I can refer to her as "to be honest it`s pretty convenient seeing Jack here I hadn't seen him since I first visited him he`s the Jack that I told you about although what are the coincidence that he ran into Ruby". He then got Ruby`s attention wondering why she was brought into the conversation, but she stayed quiet.

"oh" she starts exasperated and know that I think about I remember that Qrow has told me about her somewhat although I'm not sure how of it what he say outside of fighting is reliable but apparently she is strict and probably won't like me "this is why I said we can't trust him with kids he's already corrupted him"

I instantly know what she's talking about and it make me angry I am not like him "Hey I do not drink much you witch" she gives me a glare which I return.

"hey Ruby, doesn't drink so at least his track record is only like half" Ozpin says seemingly trying to placate Glynda

This seems to only confuse Ruby not understanding why she was brought up again and I continue to try to defend myself "besides it was a party I'm a social drinker that`s totally acceptable" I refuse to let my first impression on these two be on having a drinking problem even if I was drunk when I met them, oh my God if Qrow finds out about this I won't hear the end of it.

"You're underage" Glynda snaps back making me shrink since I have no comeback to that since she's right.

"why am I being compared to you" Ruby asked meekly

"oh, we were both trained by Qrow small world" I answered simply

This made Ruby becomes excited for a second probably because we know have things in common before becoming mortified "He didn't cause you to gain a drinking problem did he I'm so sorry"

I sigh at that I really don't want people thinking I`m an alcoholic. "no, I don't have a drinking problem I was just at a party and people were just handing me drinks I promise" I say trying to calm her.

It seemed to have worked "how much did you drink anyway you weren't very stable earlier" she asked with a smile

"I can't remember I think I lost count I went outside to catch some air and that was when I saw thee break in" I answer to her smiling back.

Before she can respond I hear a throat being cleared and I turn back Ozpin and nod at him to continue.

"So, Jack I saw in your footage that you used a pretty complex aura technique to protect yourself and Ruby was it Qrow who taught you that" Ozpin asked looking interested which isn't that surprising since apparently Qrow taught me some advanced techniques.

"Yeah" I answer "he said because I'm not as fast as most people part of the training was to improve my durability and strength so that would be able to hold my own in a fight he also focused his training on fighting with knifes and unarmed which seemed to have suit me he also said that it would be useful to learn how to use my aura because of how much aura I have that it would be a waste not to use it use it although I'm still getting the hang on limiting how much aura is used"

"Okay" Ozpin replied "and why do you want to become a hunter" he questions.

"Because hunters help people, they make them feel safe and they can inspire others to do the same to improve themselves" I don't want anyone to go through what me and Jane did. I notice that everyone seems happy at my answer even Glynda and Ruby gives me a beaming smile that I can't help returning but it seems that Ozpin isn't finished.

"so why not the white fang" Ozpin asks without any hostility. He has always seemed to be open minded.

I almost growl when I think of the white fang, but I just clench my fists and hold it ignoring the pain from my claws "because even if they want peace nothing the things they do are unforgivable. They have become blind from hate and are just making things worse for everyone." The room atmosphere seemed to have thickened from the dark subject me and Ozpin had brought even Ruby, but she quickly recovers.

She sticks up her fist eyes full of determinism "to fixing the future" she chants.

Feeling better I give her a wide genuine smile "to fixing the future" I say back to her.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin says to us

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby answered "what she said" is all I say he already knew my answer since we already met even I`m not that forgetful.

Ozpin smiles at us and says "hello" I just give him a salute

"Nice to meet you" Ruby answers back going along with it

"You want to come to my school" he asked today seems to be going well for me.

"more than anything" Ruby replied

"Yeah same it would be a dream come true" I answer honestly although I thought I had a test I to get in.

Ozpin shared a glance with Glynda who gave a seems to disapprove of us going to beacon making me smirk this will be fun. He turns back to us and simply says "well okay" making me and Ruby grin she even squeal's before becoming embarrassed by her outburst.

After that is over, I go home soon but not before me and Ruby agree to hang out when we go to beacon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was just two days before beacon starts and I've been keeping busy through exercising and trying to learn about the Grimm.

Currently me and Tom are running around planning to go to dust till dawn to pick up gear for beacon it was weird being back there. It's pretty calming just running and listening to music. I had even put on my training weights to make it more intense.

"you okay Tom are you able to keep up" I ask with a smirk it seems he's starting to slow.

"I'm good It's going to take a lot more than this to slow me down" he replied between breaths

"we have been running for a while maybe we should slow down and get something to eat" I say to him I am a bit peckish.

We then go to a burger stand that sells some good food and we order some stuff to eat while we take a break

"are you worried about beacon" Tom asked completely serious and I can't help but be honest

"yes" I answer simply before expanding on my answer "I had worked so hard to get where I am. Training till I can't move and studied my ass off to catch up with the other hunters in training but what if that wasn't enough you should see what that girl with the scythe could do she was so fast so coordinated and I have no idea how I can hope to measurer up" the words just started pouring out of me.

"She was better than you in some areas so what you have never been good at speed but that does not mean you should give up you have become extremely skilled at fighting people with your technique the way you think differently to people plus you've gotten very strong and built up endurance. Like everyone you have flaws and you have strengths but unless you don't keep trying you will never know what you can do plus you drank enough to kill someone that night of course you weren't at your best"

I felt a lot better after talking to Tom but I still had some strong doubts "what about you guys what about Jane she`s lost enough people I won't let her lose me" talking had gotten me out of breath and wanting to hit something I will not be like them.

"So that's what this is about" Tom said putting a hand on my shoulder grounding me "listen to me you are just going to stop living with us for a bit but we're still going to always be a family and you can't get rid of us that easily." he said making me calm down. Maybe going to beacon while be a good thing and Jane knows I'll always be there for her.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to visit at least once a month so we can all hang out plus we can text" he nods then we finish our meal in a comfortable silence.

"you ready to go "Tom asked

"Yeah sure"

We then reach the dust till dawn store quickly where we talk to the owner and I go through what I ordered to make sure it is all there. It was weird being back there since that night.

I look through it to find a first find a pretty big hooded black cloak that's feels super soft but since I know that it was made with special materials that it is extremely durable and even fireproof it also had holsters on the inside to hold my guns and ten of my knives while the other two go will be on straps attached to my belt so that if I was without my cloak I would still have some weapons. The cloak was made me keep me warm when it was cold, and I could hide my face in my hood and now that I have it I plan to always wear it so I quickly put it on.

I look deeper under into the box to find a pair of black combat trousers of a similar make of my cloak except this has some pouches that I haven't decided the use for yet and some that I plan to carry dust bombs that I plan to make so that I have some more firepower primary area of impact since none of my other weapons are like that they are going to be cylinders of metal filled with different types of dust which I bought at the store and I plan on making them at home.

I look further to find some two pieces of black armour one piece covers my top half and the other covers my bottom half and the top goes over the bottoms and they clip together leaving my body protected very effectively as a failsafe if something gets through my aura. The armour made up mostly of diamine which is made up of carbon arranged up in a special way giving it the hardness of diamond but it still stays super thin and light I was running my hands through the armour feeling how soft and flexible it is until I hit it making it go super hard as it is absorbed the impact. Even the rest of my hunter clothes contain some of this helping to make them as durable as possible although they have other layers on top of it to help make them warmer.

Lastly, I have a black belt with an assortment of compartments on the middle it will be used to contain a lot of ammo clips for my guns and energy dust for my boots and it also has enough space for two of my knifes so that I will always be ready to fight even if I'm not using my cloak.

I plan on always wearing my cloak and belt, so I won't ever be unarmed.

"Thanks this is everything although I would like to buy some dust too" I said to him with a grin finding this stuff awesome I'm really looking forward to beacon although I will miss my family Jane especially she's the only constant thing I had in my life In my earlier years I pretty much raised her since our birth parents we're busy most the time. It's going to be weird to be without her. but I won't let that ruin this beacon is only an airship away and I can message them whenever I want to.

"yeah sure what kinds of dust do you want "he asked with a smile he's pretty friendly I think he's thankful that me and Ruby helped him not that I did much.

I think about it for a couple seconds before answering can I get some Ice, lightning and fire dust in powdered form I ask him having had ideas on what kind of bombs I can make with those ingredients and If I collect some hard wood like bark it could increase the area of impact for my bombs although it won't do much damage to aura and armour but it's free and could work as a good distraction.

He quickly shows me where the dust is, and I buy no small amount before saying goodbye to him and heading home.

When I get home, I hang out with my family and show off what I bought even though it may not be as interesting as the other stuff but no one seems to mind and I think my parents relax more knowing that I have armour to help me stay safe

I then head into the basement which has been converted into a training room for me and then I make my bombs it certainly wasn't fun It took me a while to make the bombs right and I took quite a lot of damage to my aura

**His clothes are made of a Kevlar and diamine and other stuff I wasn't what to use for his armour my first thoughts were stuff like Kevlar and carbon fibre so I searched it up and read about it's actually pretty cool they compared it Vibranium it has the ability to absorb a lot of force it's stronger then diamond and it's a thin as tin foil. So, I'm having it so that multiple layers of diamine have been put inside his hunter clothes as some other stuff the clothes have a fireproof layer on the outside. I have like no idea how armour is made or what it should be made off I can't be too specific. All of Jacks clothes including the hunter gear is soft on the inside since Jack is dyspraxic and people with dyspraxia can be sensitive to textures so that will pop up from time to time that and the other problems dyspraxia causes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt really nervous it was the day that beacon starts, and I was on my way to beacon with my family after we had triple checked that I had everything.

I was sat next to Jane and Tom in the car and we were just speaking to each other. Although I was super tired since I hadn't sleep properly, I was just too stressed.

It wasn't long until the car had stopped, and we were at our destination.

"do you promise to keep in touch I wasn't you to check in every morning and night" my mom fretted, and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"yeah I promise, and I'll visit once a month don't worry, I'll be fine"

"we're extremely proud of you Jack remember that"

And after I finish talking to them, I give them all a hug then put my headphones in so I can listen to music and put my hood over my head then I get on the air ship and just relax and I guess I was so tired I ended up falling asleep.

I was woken up by loud talking and a look up around to see this excited ginger girl talking to this guy about sloths and pancakes and It far to earlier to try to speak to her or even follow her conversation luckily I had slept enough although I have just woken up I'm still a little slower than normal and I start to look around to see two see two familiar faces Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos.

Nikos is a pretty famous fighter and she's pretty skilled from the footage I've seen but she's just a normal person so hopefully she`s not stuck up and arrogant. I'm sure to treat her as one she currently seems to be staring at this blonde who's trying to not be sick. I wonder why she`s paying so much attention to him.

Schnee is an heiress of the Schnee dust company who are known for their mistreatment of dust but I'm not going to judge her for the actions of her family since I know that you can't choose who you're born with.

I then look to see a blonde crushing someone in a hug and she seems familiar put I can't place where I know her from.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She said she seems nice although she's pretty loud.

The girl seems to be unable to breathe she's gasping for air "please stop" oh my god that's so annoying she sounds familiar, but I can't remember her.

Thee blonde seems to finally release her "but I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Know that I think about it they don't really look alike maybe they're like half siblings or one could be adopted it doesn't really matter though.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Wow I have not heard someone refer to someone as the bee's knees before I wonder what she is talking about.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Normal is boring but I guess can't blame her from wanting to be normal.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited I just" she says in-between pauses before sighing "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." That's pretty impressive but that line seems to be helping me remember her but it's so annoying I know that I know her, but I can't remember from where.

The blonde gives her a one-armed hug "But you are special." They seem friendly but I don't want to interrupt they're moment.

The girls' attention is token to the animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the at dust till dawn and showing another familiar face.

The news anchor begins to talk **"** The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa. "oh yeah that's his name I then look at the familiar looking girl and it all clicks into place.

She was the girl with the scythe "oh my god you're the girl with the scythe" I say feeling like a weight was off my chest that was starting to bug me.

She gasps surprised and seemingly shy as she hides behind her sister wondering who recognises her, and her sister turns to me defensively it seems like she is pretty protective the broadcast seemingly forgotten.

The Red head seems to quickly recognise me and quickly blurred in front of my face "Hi Jack didn't expect to see you so soon"

"hey Ruby, who's this" Ruby's that's her name I had forgotten at first sister asks suspiciously giving me a weird look yep she's definitely protective.

Ruby is quick to introduce us "oh yeah this is Jack the one who helped me fight Torchwick" "Jack this is Yang my sister".

This seems to have made Yang as I now know to call her as relax as she puts her hand out to shake which I do quickly ignoring the crushing sensation so maybe she hasn't fully relaxed after all. "It's nice to meet you" I could hear tension in her voice I could tell that if I was to upset ruby I probably wouldn't survive.

"You too ruby has told us all a lot about your thanks for helping her with the fight" she said with a wink.

This seems to have embarrassed ruby as she is quick to go red squealing "Yang" which only makes her smirk.

I rub the back of my head embarrassed about the compliment "I didn't really do much in the fight to be honest there's a lot about that day I can't remember" I say making Yang smirk I think she knows what happened.

Before we can talk anymore, we notice that the hologram has changed to a familiar face "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!".

"Who's that?" I can't remember her name I think I've only heard it like once.

'My name is Glynda Good witch." Of course, it's alliteration.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She then disappears wow that felt ominous like something bad is going to happen but it's probably just my imagination.

Ruby and many other people let out surprised sounds when they look out the window "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" we can all see the town of Vale below "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Hopefully, it's a good one.

We then see someone groaning and running hunched over running to the back of the ship I guess the guy gets motion sick.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone. "she Yang said rolling her eyes

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"poor guy we should probably hang back while he pukes, we don't want to risk him being sick on us." I say I know what it`s like I used to get car sick.

I can now see beacon in the distance this is going to be one eventful year.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" wow that's disgusting I'm going to keep my distance.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" I think Yang took all the thoughts from my mind.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" I copy Ruby`s movement is and get as far away from Yang as possible I really hate sick.

After we sort out the incident with the sick the air ship quickly docks, and we head outside walking along the path.

"Wow" Ruby and Yang let out amazed at the view of beacon academy I got to say it looks cool

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Before I can add my input, Ruby gets super excited.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries to get closer to the weapons, but Yang grabs her by the hood crushing her in her grip "Ow! Ooww!"

I was pretty surprised by this I turn to Yang "is she always like this."

"only when she's around weapons easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!" She seems to be getting more excited that`s honestly a little scary.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby quickly turns her weapon into scythe form making me back up getting worried I'm going to get hit with it. "Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better"

That actually hurt my feelings a little "wow it's nice to know you appreciate our friendship so much."

Yang then pulls Ruby's hood over her face and then starts talking some more "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby then takes off her hood "But why would I need friends if I have you and Jack?" That makes me smile slightly nice to know that she sees us as friends.

"Well actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Kay, see ya, bye!" and with that Yang quickly runs off to be with her friend's.

This causes ruby to start spinning and become dizzy trying to talk to her still "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing" those were actually some good questions and she falls over on to a luggage cart.

It seems like she had fallen on Weiss schnee's luggage cart why am I not surprised this happened she does not seem happy "What are you doing?!"

"falling" I deadpan only to be ignored.

Ruby starts to get up "Uh, sorry!".

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She demands I'm starting to not like her. It was just a couple suitcases.

"Uuhhh" ruby doesn't know how to reply she picked up a piece of luggage trying to help.

"Give me that!" Weiss quickly snatches the crate to open it "This is _Dust_ mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"uuhhhh" I'm a bit surprised too why is she telling us this does she expect us to care.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She waves dust in our faces causing me to start coughing and I feel the urge to sneezes "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I. I know." She manages to get out coughing I'm finding it difficult to talk due to all the coughing which is annoying because I want to tell her to fuck off.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Neither of us can talk this anymore the increased amount of dust in our faces caused us to sneeze triggering an explosion of fire, ice, and electricity to hit Weiss and I can't help thinking she deserves it.

Weiss is now covered in soot although it is quickly patted down "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" I can't help but laugh at her causing her to glare at me,

Ruby is now super embarrassed "I'm really, really sorry!" This takes me by surprise why is she apologising.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" I can tell that this is hurting Ruby's feelings and I can't help but get angry.

"Well, I-I" she splutters and I'm doing all I can to not snap.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"oh my god will you piss off" she splutters glaring at me I guess she isn't used to people talking back she tries to speak but I'm not done yet "no zip it I'm still talking what is wrong with you can't try to telling others that they are being unsafe with dust when you are shaking it around in their face so bye princess." Wow that felt great and she was just stood there gobsmacked and I sent a grin to Ruby which she quickly returns.

"It's heiress, actually." I look over to see a girl with amber eyes walking over to us holding a bottle I take a sniff and look at her bow and see it twitch it seems like she has a secret she seems to notice that I'm looking at her and we share a look before she continues talking "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said holding the dust bottle that had fallen

"Finally! Some recognition!" I don't think she's done talking.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." I thought so I smirk at the one with amber eyes.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She splutters angrily getting up in Blake's face to take the bottle from her before storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" She said to Weiss I guess she still feels responsible she quickly sighs" I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" she says then turning to the other girl "so, what's..." she tries to say to the person with the bow but she quickly snuck off "Welcome to Beacon"

I have nothing better to do so I just lie on the floor with my eyes shut just listening to the birds. "today seems to be going great I say to her making her smile a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

I sense that someone is standing over us, so I open my eyes to see the blonde guy who was sick earlier holding a handout towards us. "Hey I'm Jaune."

Ruby quickly takes his hand getting up and quickly gives him her name then she gives me her hand helping me up "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Wow she really is awkward

I turn to the guy and scratch the back of my head feeling second-hand embarrassment "sorry about her sometimes her mouth moves faster than her brain."

Making her blush as we continue walking. I kind of go off in my own head as I continue to follow the other two.

We quickly end up on a winding road alongside a river with a lot of trees and cool architecture.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"I got to say I agree with him I used to get it too although I sometimes get it too but luckily, I don't actually be sick anymore." I was fortunate enough to grow out of it mostly

This doesn't stop Ruby from laughing though "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" I can't help but snicker at that she sends me a glare which I just grin at.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident and you caused it too to you can't laugh"

I shrug "all I did was sneeze "

She grins "well what if I were to call you a drunk"

I glare I don't want people thinking that I`m an alcoholic "hey I don't drink that much that night was a one off"

We stay silent for a bit before Jaune starts talking. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He said making me snicker.

"Do they?" Ruby asked sceptical

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

I couldn't help but feel sad for him something I learnt growing up is to never take a parent dating advice and defiantly don't date Qrows. "I'm starting to like beacon there are so many fun people" I joke making Ruby giggle. "some advice with ladies though is that being sick around them tends to ruin the mood" I add making Jaune give me a light-hearted glare.

"oh, wow who would have guessed that" Jaune snarked back making me grin and then I remembered something

"Did I tell you my name I can't remember?"

Jaune nods his head no and Ruby goes "nope you know you tend to forget stuff easily" with emphasis on the p.

"you have no idea" I grin "I'm also horrible with names so don't feel bad when I forget yours" I say to them both "but It's Jack white although sadly I don't have a pick up line with my name but girls probably like that" I say Jokingly causing a giggle and a pout. I could probably try to think of one, but I knew that it would probably end up being perverted.

We soon have an awkward silence that Ruby tries to end in the way that just seems her "so I got this thing" she says pulling out her scythe and stabbing it into the ground the ground keepers will probably hate her soon.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He says amazed I've already seen it so I I'm not really excited by it, but I got to say it's pretty cool.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha?" He gets out confused

Ruby smiles cocking her rifle "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"you know things that shoot bullets they're pretty common" I can't help but snark maybe this is why I don't have many friends I tend to be an ass "hey I got to be honest I tend to be sarcastic and I tend to speak without thinking and I can struggle with guessing someone's emotions so if I upset either of you with my jokes can you tell me because I never know when I've went too far".

They both nod understanding me before we quickly move on.

"So, what've you two got" she asks, and I let Jaune go first.

""Oh! I, uh" he unsheathes his blade "I got this sword!" He pulls out a cool looking long sword which ruby seems to like.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He says getting the scabbard and raising his arm to deploy it to reveal what looks like a heater shield which Ruby quickly touches.

"So, what do they do?"

Jaune then fumbles with his shield for a while struggling to put it back into scabbard mode until he manages to put it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..."

"but it is good for saving space plus it is probably easier to carry on his belt then on his arm's"

"So, Jack what do you have I didn't really get to see them much" Ruby asks excitedly she really does like weapons

"well currently I have my knifes and pistols on me" I open up my cloak to show them my collection of knives and two hand guns "I also use dust bombs and special shoes But I'm conservative about them although I won't use my bombs in class cause they're pretty destructive and I don't want to waste dust" I pull out one of my knives and a handguns before twirling them and offering them by the handle to Ruby cause I can tell she's interested she quickly puts her scythe away before grabbing them seemingly inspecting them and I quickly do the same for Jaune cause he seems interested to but to a lesser extent.

I then take out two of my knifes and start playing around with them to pass the time as Ruby seems to try to take them apart "what`s the fire rate"

"they have multiple modes full auto; burst firing and single shot".

"oh' that's pretty cool so, what do the knifes do" she asked curiously after she finishes looking at my pistol.

I can't help but give her a deadpan look "well knifes are tools used in many ways for combat it is used in close range as you stab and slash at your enemies."

She pouts making me grin "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune says amazing

I'm pretty surprised "that pretty cool no wonder you love your weapon so much"

"Of course! All students at! Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"well yeah Qrow helped me a lot but they're no one near as advanced as the weapon you made.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." I don't think he likes his weapon that much.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She said then laughing "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"said the one with a scythe that shifts into a sniper rifle" Ruby's only response is to stick her tongue out at me very mature

"Yeah, the classics" he says sheathing his sword.

"hey Jaune, there's a reason classic exist it's because they're useful the sword and shield combo has existed for a very long time and they haven't been changed all that much in the scheme of things they're useful weapons. Jaune seems to have gotten a bit more confident now

"So, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asks and I look to Jaune being curious about his answer.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"That's a pretty nice saying although it's pretty naive what if Ruby was a deranged serial killer who lured her victims in by acting vulnerable that advice could get you hurt or even killed but to be honest If only there were more people kike your mom in this world" the world would be a lot better

Jaune just shrugs "I guess you just need to be willing to trust people and be less pessimistic" I hope he doesn't change much he seems to be a good person.

"yeah besides that was way too specific" Ruby said seeming a little worried.

I shrug "I probably spend too much time online." Ruby seems ready to change the subject as she looks around.

"Hmm." Ruby lets out before asking a good question "where are we going?" I just shrug

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you Y-You think there might be a directory. Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" I can't help but agree with him. I could do with some food right about now.

"That's a 'no'." Ruby says giggling. I grin back today's gone great.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took a while, but we eventually make it to were we're supposed to go. We were stood in a big room full of people it was pretty obvious that we were the last to get here.

I hear a familiar voice and I see Yang waving "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she said to us and quickly leaves.

"Hey, wait!" he sighs "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!".

"well I'm not a girl but I like to think of myself as nice and quirky so at least I fit two out of three"

"thanks" he said he seems to be feeling better now.

"besides there are a ton of girls here you could just try talk to one" there seemed to be a red head watching the two of us so maybe it won`t be so difficult for Jaune.

"yeah I guess" he says not really believing me. we then quickly fall into a comfortable silence until I notice I notice something.

"Hey Jaune look it seems like Ice queen has found Ruby want to go help her"

"yeah sure"

We make our way over to see Weiss handing her a dust pamphlet to Ruby rambling about what seems to be a Schnee dust disclaimer about accountability.

When we get, I get there I take the pamphlet from Ruby and quickly give it back to Weiss "you probably shouldn't be giving this away since you definitely need it"

Weiss glares at me "you"

I smirk at her "hi" before quickly turning to Ruby "hey Ruby you have nothing to apologise for that explosion was her fault really the heiress of a dust company should know not to wave explosive dust in someone's face."

She just splutters angrily and glares at me to which I shrug

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay? Yang says trying to be a peacekeeper, but I don't think it's going to work.

Ruby seems to really like that idea though "yeah! Great idea, sis!" she said then holding her hand out to Weiss clearing her throat "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" I have a bad feeling about this.

Weiss then quickly becomes very enthusiastic, but it doesn't feel genuine "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" I mask my snickers with a cough I got to be honest that was good maybe she isn't so horrible.

"hm?" Jaune let's out I can't help feeling bad for him.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby lets out surprised and happy she really is gullible

Weiss glares and for a second everything becomes silent before she answers "no".

Are attention is drawn to the stage because Ozpin is messing with the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. He says and I thought he said he'll keep it brief that was pretty boring.

Glynda then steps to the mike to talk after Ozpin leaves "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Now that was brief wait did, she say that every will sleep in the ballroom I sigh I'm not going to get much sleep.

"He seemed kind of off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Maybe I should have concentrated more.

Jaune quickly approaches Weiss oh no **"** I'm a natural blond, you know!

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation. And I snicker that was funny I then quickly go get changed with Jaune before he can do anything else. To embarrass himself.

I head into the beacon dorms with Jaune getting weird looks and surprising the looks are not mostly at me "I really can't believe you're wearing that"

"what it's a nice hoodie you're the one carrying a fox teddy"

I guess he's right I am being a bit of a hypocrite "It's a nice teddy let's find somewhere to sleep"

"yeah okay" we end up lying somewhere next to the girl with the bow.

"Oh, I forgot my pillow can you save my spot" Jaune asks

"sure" I answer and with that he left to grab his pillow.

"so why do you wear the bow" I ask the book worm.

she jumps not expecting me to work it out before she calms down "because I want to be treated for who I am not what I am" she said

"you'll never who will treat you properly unless you show them who you can" being a Faunus is not something as unimportant as hair colour it`s a part of who you are.

"you may be willing to test that, but I'm don't not tell anyone" she glared at the end.

"yeah of course it`s not my secret to tell but remember the teams that we should get soon are going to be people that we`re going to spend the next four years with we should trust them with our lives" to be honest I was probably being a hypocrite I was transparent about my status as a Faunus but I do have a lot of secrets that I definitely won`t be telling any time soon.

Before she could reply though Jaune gets back with his pillow, so I put my headphones in and lie down

I look up to see Ruby being dragged to us by Yang making me smile she`s like a shy puppy "hey" I say to her with a wave.

She smiles back greeting me back I then lean back to see why they`re here as I stay silent.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang says motioning towards Ruby and Blake it was clear that she was the more confident sister.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake asks it was pretty obvious that she wasn't all that interested in the conversation.

Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater face" I snicker lightly on that introduction as she smiled embarrassed "actually, you can just call me Ruby." Wow she's not doing well.

Blake quickly goes back to her book before saying "okay"

"What are you doing?" Yang whispers to Ruby with our Faunus hearing me and Blake could easily hear them talking.

"I don't know help me" Ruby whispers back before smiling back

"So, What's your name?"

She sighs wanting to go back to her book before answering "Blake". At least she never told them to go away.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang says trying to spark a conversation, but she doesn't seem to be doing a great job.

This just seems to annoy Blake who answers with a "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your pyjamas!" she really is bombing this conversation, not look the Faunus chic is really helping.

"right" she says still as chatty as ever.

"you two are doing great at this" I snark getting two sets of glares.

Ruby laughs uncomfortably "Nice night, don't you think?" I can't believe Jaune is sleeping through the poor guy he's missing out.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" I'm starting to feel bad for them they really don't know when to give up.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby

"What's it about?" Ruby asked smart girl that might interest her

" Huh?" I guess Blake didn't expect Ruby to be interested in her book

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"kind of like Jekyll and Hyde" I say

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang says sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" that's pretty sweet I used to do that for Jane

This made Blake laugh a little "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" that's a good reason to be a hunter I hope she goes far.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Her smile then turned into a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She`s not wrong about that I just hope she won`t lose her spirit when she realises how dark the world can be.

'Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby said it's a pretty nice statement I hope she succeeds.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang crushes her with a hug lifting her into the air

Although Ruby doesn't like that "cut it out" she says and then ends up fighting Yang.

This made Yang laugh a bit and I grinned it seems like Ruby isn't that bad at making friends "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha" although she's unable to finish.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" she's probably right we should keep it down.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang said at the same time

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" why did she have to make things worse

"I was always on your side!" Ruby says defending herself

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" I scoff at that.

"hey Ice queen if she's a hazard to your health than piss off we already agreed to be quite" I snap causing her to huff and glare Blake rolls her eyes and shuts her book and blows out her candle causing the place to go dark and then everyone goes to bed but before I do I decide to have a little fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took me a while to fall asleep, but it came eventually, and I fell in a deep sleep until Jaune woke me up.

"hey Jack initiation starts soon so you should get ready do you know why people giving me weird looks and laughing" he asked, and it took all my strength to keep a straight face.

"thanks for waking me up, I got an idea you should probably check your reflection" I say with a hand in front of my mouth.

Jaune quickly does so glaring at me as I burst out laughing "dude so not cool" his face was covered in doodles and had the words vomit boy write in big bold letters on his forehead.

"sorry you just fell asleep so quickly and I was bored" I say not feeling very sorry I mean it was childish but still funny "don't worry It's just normal pen it will come off really easily" we then get ready before going to our lockers to get our gear.

"so what locker are you" I ask checking where I had written it down turns out it's 702 so me and Jaune separate as we go to our lockers a to put on our gear.

When I finish I do I check to make sure I have everything I'm wearing my boots and .y trousers are full of bombs and medical equipment I'm wearing my normal black top that hides my armour my belt contains two pistols and my ammo and I'm wearing my cloak with pistols and knives I feel like I'm missing something maybe I should wear like a hat do I have enough weapons.

I sigh before deciding there is no point worry about it now, I turn to Jaune and what I see makes me face palm it is too early for this.

I decide to sit back and just let it happen "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune says boasting I'm really surprised his dad even got laid with the advice he gave. You need more than just confidence not that I would really know I'm about as clueless as Jaune but I'm smart enough to go about it differently to Jaune. Not that I've tried to date people all that much got to respect his confidence though.

"You again?" Weiss says unsurprising me about being annoyed and I really can't blame her until I see something making me spit take.

"nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha says trying to make herself seen, does she like him if so why.

"Yeah, yeah." He says dismissively pushing her aside to talk to Weiss even trying to pose making me roll my eyes "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." I feel like slamming my head against a wall is this what normal teenagers are like. I`m so glad that I never had many friends growing up

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Weiss complains and I've never agreed with someone I don't like this must before.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumours about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" I wonder where he heard that rumour from it's not like the girls where just talking about it.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha says getting Jaune's attention and I can't help thinking what is wrong with her why is she still going for him is she like a crazy stalker although knowing Jaune I don't think he would oppose it that much.

"You don't say." Jaune says moving onto Pyrrha finally I sigh I can't believe that I'm rooting for them "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." I mean the flirting is horrible, but she seems to enjoy it.

Weiss sadly separates them "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I sigh I don't think that Pyrrha likes her popularity, but I can't blame her for that.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." wow that is a horrible nick name.

" _This_ is Pyrrha." We've already learnt her name can she just hurry this up.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha says still as friendly as before/

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it." Why does that not surprise me

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" I mean to be fair is that supposed to mean she`s better than us or something and why is Weiss trying to speak for her.

"What?" I think I might finally be considered one of the smart students at least in comparison to Jaune.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" she says waving her arms around in annoyance making me snicker and she glares at me

This makes Jaune gasp "That's _you_?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" of course that's what he gets maybe it's not too late to change school but no I shake the thought out of my head this will be fun.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." It`s also disgusting to eat the textured mix of marshmallow and cereal makes me want to be sick.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her to_ be on your team?" Weiss says annoying me we`re supposed to improve our skills here. Jaune has every right to be here as Weiss and Pyrrha otherwise he wouldn't have been accepted.

'I guess not sorry" Jaune says sadly and I decide to give my input.

"you know their cereal is pretty gross too I mean marshmallow with cereal makes me want to be sick" I say to Pyrrha while wrapping an arm around Jaune's shoulder and holding a hand out to Pyrrha "Jack White" I say smiling.

"Pyrrha Nikos" she says smiling back shaking my hand "It's nice to meet you".

"you'll probably take that back soon" I say smirking "Jaune you should ignore Weiss she's just jealous she must have spent a while trying to befriend Pyrrha and now that you're here Pyrrha can't take her eyes off you" I say causing Pyrrha and Jaune to blush badly and Weiss to glare again wow she really likes glaring at me. I decide I have to add more to my little talk "besides red heads are just awesome they're automatically super-hot".

All three of them have now gone as red as Pyrrha's hair making me grin wider "well it was nice meeting you" all she says stuttering until she composes herself "and actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" she finishes with a smile.

"D'oh, stop it!" he said instantly becoming happier.

"seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!" part of me has to agree with her.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say? Jaune says confidently getting closer to Weiss I really can't believe I'm friends with him.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss says and I see Pyrrha pin him to a locker with a spear much to my surprise.

"I'm sorry!" she says sounding like she really is sorry.

"wow Jaune you've just met and she's already trying to spear you she's very forward" I say after they leave much to Jaunes embarrassment.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda voice says.

Pyrrha and Weiss quickly leave with Pyrrha taking her spear.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha says blushing.

"Likewise," Jaune says slumping towards the ground.

"this has been fun hope to see you again" I say waving.

I see Ruby and Yang approach Jaune "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang said

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"" Jaune said confused accepting Ruby's hand getting

""Snow Angel" _probably_ wasn't the best start." Yang said.

"you probably shouldn't have tried to flirt with both of them at the same time too most people don't like that."

"don't be too down Jaune the red head seemed to enjoy your flirting I have no idea why though there must be something wrong with this place' I say grinning but of course Yang has to ruin that.

"speaking of red heads, we heard what you said about red heads you're not getting any funny ideas about Ruby are you" Yang says with a smirk

Making me and Ruby go red "no we have to head out to the Beacon Cliffs now" I say changing the subject and we then lead Jaune out supporting his broken pride.

We quickly make it to the Beacon cliffs standing on these weird silver tiles waiting for Ozpin and Glynda to speak. It was kind of boring.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda says making me pause but I just hope I don't end up paired up with Weiss. I wonder how they pick the teams

""What? Ohhh" Ruby said

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Watch we don't get to choose out teams and I heard Ruby groan at this

"that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I thought so hopefully we get someone good at least.

"what?!" Ruby says confused and looking like her world has ended a bit melodramatic if you ask me.

"See? I _told_ you-!" I hear the ginger say to the emo.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin says _making_ Jaune _laugh nervously_ before _gulping_ I hope he'll be okay. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?".

I see Jaune raising his hand "yeah, um, sir?".

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin says ignoring Jaune much to my amusement.

I see everyone striking a pose except Jaune who still his hands have raised, and I quickly make sure that I have everything one last time.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um a question." Jaune says oblivious to what's going on around him although I'm unable to hear the rest as was, I catapulted into the air.

I scream spinning through the air for a couple minutes until I compose myself, I quickly spread my hands into the air trying to slow my fall and try to control where I go.

I see a flat area and aim for there and make my feet perpendicular to the ground slowly increasing the amount of force my flight boots to slow my fall.

It wasn't a fun landing but I was able to roll to let the impact bleed out and I just sit there for a bit until I hear twigs snapping to the back of me and I turn around to see some Beowolves. A pack of six not too difficult.

I pull out some of my knives and quickly toss them at the Grimm closest to me quickly killing them then pull out another two knives and lung at one of the Grimm with my speed boosted by my boots and driving a blade into its chest at a spot where there is less armour.

Another Grimm lunges at me with a growl but I dodge the hit at kick it in the face and throw knives at the two other Grimm quickly killing it and finishing the Grimm I hurt by Punching it in the face a couple times until it's knocked over and stomping on its face.

I then go around collecting my weapons before I hear arguing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I starting running towards the people arguing since I recognised the voices and really it's horrible that they ended up as teammates I only managed to catch up at the end to see Ruby let out an annoyed shriek and slices a tree down to the stump yep they will work together well.

"wow you two are getting along well" I say grinning

Making them both turn around to face me only one of them with a smile "Jack haven't you found a partner yet"

"no not yet let's all just head to the ruins together you know safety in groups".

"sure" and with that the three of us went off.

I think we have gotten lost Weiss keeps walking in different directions "Alright, it's official: We passed it".

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby says getting annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to the forest temple!" Weiss says pausing making Ruby sigh annoyed "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!".

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything".

"What is that supposed to mean?".

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" wow she sounds really young when she said tat reminds me of Jane.

"okay both of you stop arguing it's starting to get annoying let's all get along until the test is finished at least, now none of us know where to go so we are going to get along, Weiss don't treat Ruby like a child she has earned her spot here as much as you even if she is younger and Ruby try to be more patient with Weiss" I just hope they become friends eventually or at least get along.

Weiss sighs and starts walking in another direction "let's just keep moving"

I have no Idea how, but we somehow ended up riding a nevermore to the ruins, I got to remember to never follow anymore of Ruby's ideas. I never thought that this is how I'd find out about how fast nevermore's are.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss says shouting.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" she says dismissing her.

"I have to agree with Weiss this is crazy" I say it's getting hard to hold on to the nevermore.

"I am so far beyond worrying!".

"In a good way?" of course it's not a good way.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!".

"Well, why don't we just jump?" now that idea isn't that bad aura should protect us.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss says but Ruby is already gone "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

"Weiss scold later grab onto me I'll get us down" I say moving towards her.

"are you crazy" Weiss says.

"don't worry my boots let me fly I won't drop you".

"you better not" we quickly wrap our arms around each other "watch where you put your hands" she demands.

"of course," I say as I let us fall while using my boots to make sure we fall at a speed that won't kill us. I see Ruby falling and then crashes into Jaune and they both hit a tree becoming dazed I can't make myself feel bad for her because this was kind of her own fault.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss says before we hit the ground pretty roughly, we separate seconds before we land, as we separate we both hit the ground painfully I'm still struggling to use the boots properly but with aura we didn't take much damage.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby says sheepishly as if that solves everything.

"I got to be honest that was horrible advice Ruby but it worked out in the end so no harm done" I say shrugging sending Ruby a grin it was kind of fun not that I would admit it. Jaune makes his way down the tree to be with us "you been having fun Jaune" I say smirking

"yeah It's been awesome I love being thrown into the air by a death stalker then into a tree." Jaune says say maybe I've spent too much time with him, it seems I've been corrupting him.

I see Pyrrha jumping to land on her side trying to get away from a death stalker I'm really not surprised they ended up being partners.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang say gloomily.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says and almost giving me a heart attack, she lets out a war cry and rushes the death stalker, shit.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang says but she was too late.

Ruby fires at the death stalker and charges but she is easily swiped away and knocked back by the Grimm. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby says getting up slowly she shoots the Death Stalker in the face, but it does nothing as she tries to run but the Death Stalker follows her

"Ruby!" Yang says worriedly running towards Ruby who's trying to meet up with Yang too bit the Nevermore pins Ruby's cloak to the ground with a feather and makes a wall of feathers to block Yang's path.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang says worried

"I'm trying!" Ruby says but she's struggling with her cloak so I run over to her using my boots to jump over the feathers I barely make it in time but I wrap myself around her and try to use my aura to protect us praying for it to work focusing own my aura ignoring everything else this will probably hurt.

But the pain never comes, and I hear a voice scolding Ruby "You are so childish!" I look to see the Death Stalkers stinger stopped by a wall of ice and I grin at Weiss pulling the feather from Ruby's cloak.

"Weiss, Jack" Ruby says

Weiss starts berating Ruby while taking sword from the ice, but the bite has gone "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit difficult but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer." I grin it seems like they might make good partners,

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine and you I don't like you but I think that we got of on the wrong foot tat`s probably my fault though maybe we can restart" she says turning to me

"yeah sure but maybe it's best that we don't do this here you know with the scorpion and tweets" I say grinning she nods for the first time smiling back at me.

Ruby sighs in relief clapping her hands and I hear her whisper something about having "normal knees" I just dismiss it as her being weird and she lets out a "whoa" when she sees the Death Stalker trapped in ice. I got to admit it`s impressive.

Yang quickly rushes Ruby crushing her in a hug making her grunt "So happy you're okay!" the two stares for a moment before remembering the Nevermore which is flying above us and roaring.

"while this is a heart-warming scene maybe we should celebrate after we get away from the dangerous Grimm" I say

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss says making me nod in agreement, but who says dilly-dallying anymore.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby says nodding

"Run and live that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says and the three of us quickly grab a chess piece maybe me worry a bit about how Ozpin sees us.

"Time, we left!" the emo says

"Right." Ruby starts waving towards the rest of us "Let's go!" Ruby says and we all move forward except Ruby's sister and Blake if I remember right but I decide to give them privacy.

Well we had tried to get away, but it seems that that the Grimm were persistent in following us.

"well, that's great! "Yang says annoyed before I notice a Death stalker getting closer to us.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune says us making leave our hiding spots.

"Nora, distract it!" the emo looking ninja says making the apparently named Nora, wow I'm so bad at names. She then shot what seem to be heart shaped shells from her grenade launcher making pink electricity that hits the Nevermore causing it to fall back. Luckily, her friend and Blake protect her from the Death Stalker that was rushing her by using their weapons in a cross slash.

Weiss lands next to Nora using her semblance to create floating platforms and I quickly throw some ice bombs at the Death Stalker to slow it down.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha says as she and the guy wearing green wow, I really need to learn his name, they use their guns to make suppressive fire so the others can keep going. It then tries to attack us again making us all run as I make sure to fire pot shots not really doing much damage, I could really use some better weapons but now probably isn't the best time to think of this.

And that's when I noticed that there was a fuck ton of Grimm heading towards us made up of Ursa and Beowolves now normally our group probably wouldn't struggle with them but since we need to focus on the Death Stalker and Nevermore these Grimm could be a fatal distraction or they could take us out when we have tired ourselves out by killing the other Grimm so I quickly tell them what I'm doing and wishing them look before charging the Grimm with my pistols raised.

The guns work well on them especially the Beowolves their minor armour being pierced like paper and the good thing about fighting groups is that you can kill multiple enemies with just one bullet. The Grimm are far from smart, so It's easy to get them to kill their own allies but suddenly an Ursa major lunges at me and I quickly pull the triggers on my pistols.

Click, turns out I should of found a way to keep an eye on my amount of bullets that's some got to reload again it's muscled arms swing at me hitting me dead on in the shoulder with a pop sending me to the ground and dropping my pistols..

I fall to the ground in pain I look down to see that my clothes have been torn through, but my armour and aura had protected me. I grimace my shoulder had been dislocated but luckily it hadn`t been the first time my training has always been intense. So I quickly put my shoulder back into place relying heavily on my aura and putting a knife in my good arm and jumping up into the air using the claws on my empty hand to climb the Grimm and putting my knife into its eyes quickly killing it.

An alpha Beowulf lunges at me trying to bite me as it knows I'm unarmed. this one is smart but I quickly put a small sticky bomb on it before kicking it toward a group of Grimm quickly killing them In a ball of fire and I use the breather to dive for my guns and quickly reload them and quickly finish off the last few Grimm before looking towards the others tired but able to help.

And what a sight it is to see Ruby beheading a Nevermore standing on a Cliff like a badass and Jaune and his team seem to have won their fight too as they are also looking at Ruby in amazement.

And after some time to recuperate we meet up again and make away back to beacon happily although I am still uncomfortable about not finding a partner, but I guess I'll just see what happens

Until we ended up at the auditorium and Ozpin was announcing the teams but to be honest, I wasn't paying attention at first until I see a familiar team being announced "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper he says making people clap and Nora laughs while hugging Ren.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin says not surprising me he and Ruby where the ones who thought of the plans to defeat the Grimm.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune says super confused and shocked.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says grinning and I see a smiling Pyrrha bump shoulders with Jaune, but he got knocked over in front of a everyone else making them laugh.

"And Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He says gesturing towards them as they get on stage "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin says surprising Weiss and shocking Ruby as a proud Yang hugs her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says I think she'll make a great leader. But I wonder what's going to happen to me.

"and lastly Jack White" Ozpin says and I awkwardly stand on thee on the podium noticing I'm the only person there "you have collected the white bishop piece but because of the odd amount of graduates you will be working on a single person team but will be working closely with teams JNPR and RWBY. He says making a couple people clap as I head off stage.

After we had finished celebrating, we had quickly gone to our dorms to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you can probably see I added quite a bit of new chapters. Sorry about that I kind of forgot about my AO3 account for a bit

Chapter 11

I starting running towards the people arguing since I recognised the voices and really it's horrible that they ended up as teammates I only managed to catch up at the end to see Ruby let out an annoyed shriek and slices a tree down to the stump yep they will work together well.

"wow you two are getting along well" I say grinning

Making them both turn around to face me only one of them with a smile "Jack haven't you found a partner yet"

"no not yet let's all just head to the ruins together you know safety in groups".

"sure" and with that the three of us went off.

I think we have gotten lost Weiss keeps walking in different directions "Alright, it's official: We passed it".

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby says getting annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to the forest temple!" Weiss says pausing making Ruby sigh annoyed "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!".

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything".

"What is that supposed to mean?".

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" wow she sounds really young when she said tat reminds me of Jane.

"okay both of you stop arguing it's starting to get annoying let's all get along until the test is finished at least, now none of us know where to go so we are going to get along, Weiss don't treat Ruby like a child she has earned her spot here as much as you even if she is younger and Ruby try to be more patient with Weiss" I just hope they become friends eventually or at least get along.

Weiss sighs and starts walking in another direction "let's just keep moving"

I have no Idea how, but we somehow ended up riding a nevermore to the ruins, I got to remember to never follow anymore of Ruby's ideas. I never thought that this is how I'd find out about how fast nevermore's are.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss says shouting.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" she says dismissing her.

"I have to agree with Weiss this is crazy" I say it's getting hard to hold on to the nevermore.

"I am so far beyond worrying!".

"In a good way?" of course it's not a good way.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!".

"Well, why don't we just jump?" now that idea isn't that bad aura should protect us.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss says but Ruby is already gone "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

"Weiss scold later grab onto me I'll get us down" I say moving towards her.

"are you crazy" Weiss says.

"don't worry my boots let me fly I won't drop you".

"you better not" we quickly wrap our arms around each other "watch where you put your hands" she demands.

"of course," I say as I let us fall while using my boots to make sure we fall at a speed that won't kill us. I see Ruby falling and then crashes into Jaune and they both hit a tree becoming dazed I can't make myself feel bad for her because this was kind of her own fault.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss says before we hit the ground pretty roughly, we separate seconds before we land, as we separate we both hit the ground painfully I'm still struggling to use the boots properly but with aura we didn't take much damage.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby says sheepishly as if that solves everything.

"I got to be honest that was horrible advice Ruby but it worked out in the end so no harm done" I say shrugging sending Ruby a grin it was kind of fun not that I would admit it. Jaune makes his way down the tree to be with us "you been having fun Jaune" I say smirking

"yeah It's been awesome I love being thrown into the air by a death stalker then into a tree." Jaune says say maybe I've spent too much time with him, it seems I've been corrupting him.

I see Pyrrha jumping to land on her side trying to get away from a death stalker I'm really not surprised they ended up being partners.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang say gloomily.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says and almost giving me a heart attack, she lets out a war cry and rushes the death stalker, shit.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang says but she was too late.

Ruby fires at the death stalker and charges but she is easily swiped away and knocked back by the Grimm. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby says getting up slowly she shoots the Death Stalker in the face, but it does nothing as she tries to run but the Death Stalker follows her

"Ruby!" Yang says worriedly running towards Ruby who's trying to meet up with Yang too bit the Nevermore pins Ruby's cloak to the ground with a feather and makes a wall of feathers to block Yang's path.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang says worried

"I'm trying!" Ruby says but she's struggling with her cloak so I run over to her using my boots to jump over the feathers I barely make it in time but I wrap myself around her and try to use my aura to protect us praying for it to work focusing own my aura ignoring everything else this will probably hurt.

But the pain never comes, and I hear a voice scolding Ruby "You are so childish!" I look to see the Death Stalkers stinger stopped by a wall of ice and I grin at Weiss pulling the feather from Ruby's cloak.

"Weiss, Jack" Ruby says

Weiss starts berating Ruby while taking sword from the ice, but the bite has gone "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit difficult but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer." I grin it seems like they might make good partners,

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine and you I don't like you but I think that we got of on the wrong foot tat`s probably my fault though maybe we can restart" she says turning to me

"yeah sure but maybe it's best that we don't do this here you know with the scorpion and tweets" I say grinning she nods for the first time smiling back at me.

Ruby sighs in relief clapping her hands and I hear her whisper something about having "normal knees" I just dismiss it as her being weird and she lets out a "whoa" when she sees the Death Stalker trapped in ice. I got to admit it`s impressive.

Yang quickly rushes Ruby crushing her in a hug making her grunt "So happy you're okay!" the two stares for a moment before remembering the Nevermore which is flying above us and roaring.

"while this is a heart-warming scene maybe we should celebrate after we get away from the dangerous Grimm" I say

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss says making me nod in agreement, but who says dilly-dallying anymore.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby says nodding

"Run and live that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says and the three of us quickly grab a chess piece maybe me worry a bit about how Ozpin sees us.

"Time, we left!" the emo says

"Right." Ruby starts waving towards the rest of us "Let's go!" Ruby says and we all move forward except Ruby's sister and Blake if I remember right but I decide to give them privacy.

Well we had tried to get away, but it seems that that the Grimm were persistent in following us.

"well, that's great! "Yang says annoyed before I notice a Death stalker getting closer to us.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune says us making leave our hiding spots.

"Nora, distract it!" the emo looking ninja says making the apparently named Nora, wow I'm so bad at names. She then shot what seem to be heart shaped shells from her grenade launcher making pink electricity that hits the Nevermore causing it to fall back. Luckily, her friend and Blake protect her from the Death Stalker that was rushing her by using their weapons in a cross slash.

Weiss lands next to Nora using her semblance to create floating platforms and I quickly throw some ice bombs at the Death Stalker to slow it down.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha says as she and the guy wearing green wow, I really need to learn his name, they use their guns to make suppressive fire so the others can keep going. It then tries to attack us again making us all run as I make sure to fire pot shots not really doing much damage, I could really use some better weapons but now probably isn't the best time to think of this.

And that's when I noticed that there was a fuck ton of Grimm heading towards us made up of Ursa and Beowolves now normally our group probably wouldn't struggle with them but since we need to focus on the Death Stalker and Nevermore these Grimm could be a fatal distraction or they could take us out when we have tired ourselves out by killing the other Grimm so I quickly tell them what I'm doing and wishing them look before charging the Grimm with my pistols raised.

The guns work well on them especially the Beowolves their minor armour being pierced like paper and the good thing about fighting groups is that you can kill multiple enemies with just one bullet. The Grimm are far from smart, so It's easy to get them to kill their own allies but suddenly an Ursa major lunges at me and I quickly pull the triggers on my pistols.

Click, turns out I should of found a way to keep an eye on my amount of bullets that's some got to reload again it's muscled arms swing at me hitting me dead on in the shoulder with a pop sending me to the ground and dropping my pistols..

I fall to the ground in pain I look down to see that my clothes have been torn through, but my armour and aura had protected me. I grimace my shoulder had been dislocated but luckily it hadn`t been the first time my training has always been intense. So I quickly put my shoulder back into place relying heavily on my aura and putting a knife in my good arm and jumping up into the air using the claws on my empty hand to climb the Grimm and putting my knife into its eyes quickly killing it.

An alpha Beowulf lunges at me trying to bite me as it knows I'm unarmed. this one is smart but I quickly put a small sticky bomb on it before kicking it toward a group of Grimm quickly killing them In a ball of fire and I use the breather to dive for my guns and quickly reload them and quickly finish off the last few Grimm before looking towards the others tired but able to help.

And what a sight it is to see Ruby beheading a Nevermore standing on a Cliff like a badass and Jaune and his team seem to have won their fight too as they are also looking at Ruby in amazement.

And after some time to recuperate we meet up again and make away back to beacon happily although I am still uncomfortable about not finding a partner, but I guess I'll just see what happens

Until we ended up at the auditorium and Ozpin was announcing the teams but to be honest, I wasn't paying attention at first until I see a familiar team being announced "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper he says making people clap and Nora laughs while hugging Ren.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin says not surprising me he and Ruby where the ones who thought of the plans to defeat the Grimm.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune says super confused and shocked.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says grinning and I see a smiling Pyrrha bump shoulders with Jaune, but he got knocked over in front of a everyone else making them laugh.

"And Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He says gesturing towards them as they get on stage "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin says surprising Weiss and shocking Ruby as a proud Yang hugs her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says I think she'll make a great leader. But I wonder what's going to happen to me.

"and lastly Jack White" Ozpin says and I awkwardly stand on thee on the podium noticing I'm the only person there "you have collected the white bishop piece but because of the odd amount of graduates you will be working on a single person team but will be working closely with teams JNPR and RWBY. He says making a couple people clap as I head off stage.

After we had finished celebrating, we had quickly gone to our dorms to go to sleep.

So we`re finally in beacon


	13. Chapter 13

The moment I had reached my locker I had an idea. I quickly put all my combat gear into my inventory.

And then equip it was so cool the rest of my clothes Went straight to my inventory and now I have become dressed in seconds my clothes seem to even fit me better now.

I really need to level him up wait "party"

**Party members**

**Jack White**

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 16**

**XP: 500/1600**

**HP: 160/160**

**SP: 160/160**

**MP: 160/160**

**AP:3,200/3,200**

**Lien: 1320**

**Nara**

**Level: 1**

**XP: 0/100**

**HP: 30/30**

**SP: 30/30**

**MP: 30/30**

**AP: 30/30**

**Chat**

**Setting's**

I quickly click onto settings

**Invite new members**

**Kick**

**Mute**

**Friendly fire-off**

**XP share-of**

I quickly turn XP share on between me and the fox ignoring everything else for now, And head back to class.

The moment I reach the classroom I go straight to Ruby. "hey, can you watch something for me.""

"yeah sure" she said a bit shyly putting her hand put probably expecting me to give her something fragile and she's technically right.

I gently pull the fox out of my hood making her eyes widen as she lets out a slight squeak as I quickly pass him to her. And he immediately curls up in her hood as she pets him excitedly "thanks I`ll explain later" I say walking off to fight whatever the teacher wants me to and I can't help but think it's weird why does the fox-like hoods so much.

I quickly get into position with my knife in my left hand and handgun in my right.

"Go foxy" I hear yang says raising her fist I wonder how she'll react to the fact I have a fox no one else seems to have noticed.

"Yeah, go Jack" Ruby says excitedly still trying to play with the fox discreetly.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" Weiss says glaring at Ruby what is her problem I thought they made up.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby says looking sheepish

"don't worry Ruby this will be easy" I say grinning.

"Alright!" The teacher says next to the cage pulling out his weapon "Let the match _begin_!" He then breaks the lock on the cage and instantly a Boarbatusk comes running at me, so I dodge to the left and shoot at it, but I notice that I did nothing to its armour.

I quickly observe it.

**Boarbatusk**

**Kill to gain: 100XP 50 lien and maybe some random stuff**

Okay this will not be too difficult I just have to outsmart it I back up an against a wall. It doesn't wait long charging at me with a surprising amount of speed.

The moment before it hits me, I jump over it causing it to crash into the wall becoming dazed. I then kick it with an aura enthused quick sending it is flying and landing on its back with its belly exposed that was just too easy.

"Come on, Jack, show it who's boss!" Ruby says excitedly. I smile at her and wave taking the time to showboat noticing that Weiss is glaring at us.

I slowly walk up to the Boarbatusk and stomp on its underbelly with my boot easily crushing it.

**100XP, 50 liens, an Ice dust crystal and a lemon has been collected**

I pause slight at the notification why was I given a lemon.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed _in_ the presence of a true Hunter -in-training!" I just stand there happy at the praise and notice Weiss frowning "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss quickly leaves in a huff and Ruby quickly follows her I guess I will get my fox later then "Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asks confused.

"she's probably jealous that she's not the team leader don't worry this will all probably blow over." I then look into to my inventory to read about the lemon.

**An average size lemon recovers 5 Mana per bite but removes one health point contains ten bites.**

**Other uses cooking, pranking, making weapons and to neutralise salt**

**Rarity common**

**Value 1 lie**

I snicker whilst walking out the room I guess my semblance has a sense of humour. Luckily, I was able to use the map to track Nara and what really annoys me is that even with a map it still took me ages to find him.

I guess I found Ruby at the end of Ozpin' speech and I made sure to stay back with my music turned up so that I won't overhear anything well that was until I heard my name being called.

I look up to see Ruby right in front of me waving her hands in front of my face. I guess I had spaced out again that's annoying.

"oh, hey Ruby "I say taking my headphones out "is everything better now."

"yeah everything will be fine now" Ruby says with a small grin "so why did you follow me" Ruby asked curiously did she really forget that there is a fox around her neck.

"you have something of mine" I say solemnly making her look confused "he`s around the size of a cat and was last seen wrapped around your neck" I finish grinning and she flushed when she clued onto what I was talking about.

"sorry" she said sheepishly "I guess with everything that happened I had forgotten about him he`s just so cute and small" she finishes speaking while petting the sleeping fox.

"speaking of you never told us that you brought a pet into Beacon you know that they aren't allowed right" Ozpin says raising his brow but at least he didn't seem angry.

"Yeah sorry I only got him today and technically Nara isn't a pet" I say trying to defend myself but technically what I am saying is true. Ozpin only raises a brow wanting me to continue. "well today I unlocked my semblance, my semblance allows me to live like I am in an RPG, like now my body works differently I have stuff like health, stamina and aura measured in bars which means I won't take damage the same way as a normal person and I have stuff like quests, inventory, skill books that gives me the ability to do stuff like have familiars and make pocket dimensions there's more stuff but I`m sure that I`ll be constantly getting new abilities and I don't want to spend all day explaining oh and I think I can do magic." I look around maybe I spoke too much Ruby seems to be amazed by my semblance and Ozpin has a weird look on his face.

"okay we will allow the fox so long as it behaves but avoid getting anymore pets and I want you keep me up to date on everything your semblance can do through scroll," Ozpin says before quickly going I wonder why he was in such a rush.

"so, Ruby what do you plan on doing now" I ask curiously.

"I am going to study and take my work seriously so that I can be a great leader" she said becoming nervous at the end I guess she is still worried about being a leader.

"you know what I think makes a good leader is mostly three things their ability to accept their flaws and then work on them, their ability to inspire others and lastly they have to care about who they lead and I think you will make a great leader you just need time" I finish smiling at her and was caught off guard for what happened next.

I felt my vision be darkened by rose petals as a powerful force hurtle into me as I feel arms wrap around me.

It took me a couple seconds be I worked out what was happening. I instinctively stiffen before I relax and hug her back. It felt nice her face was pressed against my chest and she smelt of rose petals and vanilla.

I mentally shake the thoughts from my head as Ruby pulls back "thank you" she finally said handing me back Nara with a grin.

"no problem" I answer smiling back at her "what are friends for besides, you did look after Nara for most the day."

"so, the fox has a name it's a nice one, well it was cool speaking to you, but I have to study, and my notes aren't the best" she said about to leave.

"wait" I speak out getting her attention again "I always record what a teacher says on my scroll if you want, I can send you a copy oh and can you give this to Weiss for me besides I'm heading to my dorm room too might as well walk with you" I ask giving her the lemon from my inventory.

"where did you get that and why are you giving it to Weiss" she asked with a smile as we started walking.

"oh, I got it as a quest reward for killing thee Boarbatusk I'm pretty sure I got it as a joke although it does restore a bit of my Mana and I think that it would be funny to give it to Weiss."

"so, what is Mana" she asked curiously ignoring the part about Weiss.

"well Mana is the energy that lets me do spells except I haven't unlocked any yet so currently it's useless."

"Well when you get a spell can you showed it to me" she asked excitedly.

"yeah of course" I answer ruffling her hair without thinking. Well until I feel a pain on my fingers. "did you just bite me" I asked shocked.

"sorry It's a habit because of Yang" she said sheepishly clearly embarrassed..

"same" I answer honestly back making her confused "I mean not Yang I got a younger sister and I guess It's became a habit to ruffle people hair I guess speaking of I should probably call them later". Oops I was supposed to call home this morning but I kind of forgot with all the that happened.

"oh, I didn't know that you have siblings" Ruby says curiously.

"yeah I have two sisters and a brother" I answer back.

It`s obvious that Ruby was surprised by this "and I thought that Yang is too much"

I smile at that "Well Yang`s pretty unique but it can be a bit difficult having such a full house sometimes"

"Yeah I get that" she said as she passes me her scroll so that I can send her the voice recordings later.

I quickly do so as we separate to go to our different dorms saying a quick goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

I`m starting to really hate my semblance, the moment I got home I got a notification that I really did not expect, nor did I want.

**Achievement unlocked**

**Ladies' man**

**You should feel proud getting a girls number who isn't your family is something that I thought that you would never be able to do. But she is a little younger then you so you should play it slow.**

**Rewards: 200 XP, 100 Lien, a skill book, and a condom**

**Nara has levelled up!**

**Level: 2**

**XP: 50/200**

**HP: 60/60**

**SP: 60/60**

**AP:60/60**

No one can learn about this achievement but at least I got some good stuff and Nara levelled up I`ll just ignore everything else to stay sane. The moment I got in my room I just lied down om bed and put my music in to sort through my inventory

**Inventory**

**Alternate worlds creation skill book**

**Ranged weapons mastery**

**Melee weapons mastery**

**12 combat knives**

**2 pistols**

**Leg armour**

**Body armour**

**A dozen ice bombs**

**A dozen firebombs**

**A dozen lightning bombs**

**Boots of Hermes**

**Dozen energy crystals**

**Two dozen clips for his pistols**

**Cloak**

**Combat trousers**

**Combat top**

**Belt**

**Ice dust crystal**

**A condom**

**31/160**

Okay I got some good stuff, I got some time so I`ll look through my skill books ignoring the first book until the start of the weekend.

**Ranged weapons mastery**

**This book gives mastery in ranged weapons like bows and guns well anything you shoot but you still need experience to be skilled with the weapon**

**Melee weapons mastery**

**This book gives you mastery in melee weapons stuff like spears, maces, hammers, and other stuff. Although just because a person knows how to use the weapon does not mean you are good with it you need experience**

Wow both these books seem super powerful, so I learn them both suddenly feeling myself become full of knowledge. After that I go on my phone and send Ruby the voice recordings and quickly get a message back.

_Thanks Jack! :-)_

_No problem_ I text back and then call my family to talk about what happened and tell them about my semblance before I go to sleep.

The rest of the week had gone by quickly nothing really happened I got to know team RWBY and JNPR better, had a few spars, got a new skill book on lock picking and we even levelled up a few times.

**Jack White**

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 18**

**XP: 1100/1800**

**HP: 180/180**

**SP: 180/180**

**MP: 180/180**

**AP:360/360**

**Lien: 1872**

**Nara**

**Level: 4**

**XP: 200/400**

**HP: 120/120**

**SP: 120/120**

**AP:120/120**

Now is finally the weekend and I plan on using my alternate worlds skill book now I had already learnt it and was planning on using it now.

**Are you sure you want to use alternate worlds creation?**

**/Yes/ /no/**

I quickly press yes, I`m and it brings me into another weird menu screen with a disclaimer.

**Welcome to the world creation hub It`s obvious that you are excited to get started but there are important things you need to know before you get started**

Okay that makes sense my semblance is a twat but at least it explains things.

**When you are inside of other worlds you will not age and time inside of your normal world is paused. When you die in the other world it won`t be permanent you`ll just end up back in the normal world with some negative status effects and a loss of any items you gained in that world.**

Okay that is super useful and I`ll be taking advantage of that to level up although I`m super worried about the status effect I am certain it will be embarrassing.

**So, do you still want to use the ability**

**/yes/ /no/**

**Settings**

**Game mode?**

**Enemies?**

**Allies?**

I invite Nara and set it to Zombies, but I only picked this when I was sure that the Zombies can`t spread their infection. I had then picked the wave mode which I where I would be able to choose to leave every five waves.

The moment I clicked start everything felt different at first everything went silent until I started to hear grunts and groans that were headed towards me.

"stay close Nara" I say to him getting up and I quickly check my inventory It was empty this might of been a bad idea. I got to get some weapons.

**First wave ten enemies each normal zombie gives one hundred XP and 50 liens**

I quickly leave my room noticing a hammer it was pretty small made for one hand and already looked well used but I pick it up as it`s better than nothing as I`m walking I see my first two Zombies they were heading towards us so I lung towards it and slam my hammer into its head knocking it down dead as I cave it`s skull in then I kick down the other Zombie.

**Wave 1**

**9 zombies remaining**

Okay this should not be too difficult I quickly observe the remaining Zombie.

**Basic Zombie**

**level 1**

**HP: 80/100**

**SP: 100/100**

**Rewards will be given after the round is done**

I kick the Zombie in the face as it`s getting up narrowly avoiding being bitten. Okay only use weapons when getting headshots. I kick it in the back stopping it from getting up then swing my hammer with all my strength crushing it`s head.

**Wave 1**

**8 zombies remaining**

That`s annoying can I get rid of that.

**Yeah sure**

Okay that`s good I guess I will just keep going now then.

I manage to find a knife as I`m walking and I end up in the courtyard where I find another four Zombies. Okay this won`t be too difficult "okay Nara you stay back for now until you have more health then you can help".

I quickly run out there throwing my knife at the Zombie hitting it in the chest and It quickly hits the ground I swing my hammer at the Zombie closest to me quickly killing it as I finish of the other zombie retrieving my knife. And then quickly finishing off the other two Zombies.

The other four Zombies come quickly after that and I quickly kill the first two but when I swung at the third Zombie I got an unexpected surprise my hammer had broken off when I hit the third one and I guess the last one wanted to take advantage of my surprise.

I felt a hand smash into my face slamming me to the ground.

**SP: 100/180**

**AP:300/360**

I roll away from the next hit retrieving my knife and observe them again one of the Zombies head was all mangled up and it seemed to have been hobbled in the fight the other was missing a hand so I kicked the one closest to me in its damaged leg making it hit the ground as I bury the knife it`s skull and then throw it at the other Zombie.

**Round complete**

**Rewards: 1,000 XP, 5OO Lien, 1 hatchet 1 sledgehammer, 2 knives 2 grenades and a trench knife**

**Nara has levelled up**

**Nara**

**Level: 5**

**XP: 400/500**

**HP: 150/150**

**SP: 150/150**

**MP:150/150**

**AP:150/150**

**Nara has unlocked a new ability he can know breath balls of fire it costs ten Mana per second**

That`s pretty awesome but It`s weird Nara was around the size of a cat before we entered this place but he seems to have grown a bit when he was in here and now his combat size is bigger than his normal size he is now the size of a small dog with his fire attacks and size he seems like he will make a good fighter.

**Round 2 beginning now**

You would think that it would let me recover before the next round started, I sigh but draw a hatchet and a trench knife and wait for the next few enemies. The next five come quickly and I have Nara attack the one furthest from me as I run towards the closest Zombie chopping of Its arm and stabbing it in the brain. I then punch the other one with the knife hand creating some distance as I behead another zombie.

I look over to see Nara attacking a different Zombie as the first one has been charred. I switch to a sledgehammer with a grin as I become surrounded by Zombies, but I use a spinning attack to knock down like five Zombies. That felt awesome to do. The attack seems to have taken at two of them seeing as they`re both missing a head. I then crush another someone's head with my boot as Nara moves onto the next zombie only looking bit worse for wear. I then finish the other two on the ground using by throwing my knives.

As I`m picking up knives I notice that there are a group of ten zombies heading towards me, so I lob a knife at one causing it to trip and it ends up being trampled by the other zombies as it`s head becomes crushed. So gross.

I take the time to look around me and then look at what I`m wearing and I find it cool. I was dressed in camo cargo pants with knee pads, a belt and a black top saying fight with something weird taped to my right shoulder, I think it`s supposed to be armour.

**It seems you have finally noticed your Bully skin. Skins can be unlocked in many ways like in this case you have temporarily unlocked this skin and it will be permanently unlocked if you finish this without dying.**

Okay that`s cool I guess I have skins now that will be cool. I then notice that a Zombie is still alive and it`s trying to crawl towards me but it`s legs and one of its arms has been ripped of so It`s not very threatening. I leave it until my bars are all full before I finish it off.

**Wave two complete**

**Rewards: 2,000XP 1,000 Lien, a handgun, a handgun ammunition clip, a spear, a machete, a war axe, and a minor healing potion**

**Wave 3 beginning**

I see a dozen zombies approach quickly so I charge at them with a machete in one hand and a war axe in the other, Nara not far behind me as I hack and slash at them and before I know It the wave is Over as I`m huffing and puffing stating to feel tired this is getting difficult there`s just too many of them my axe and machete broke a while ago and my spear isn`t doing great. I am still making sure to save one so at least my meters will be full for the next wave.

"I really got to get some spells" I say to myself while finishing off the last zombie.

**Wave 3 finished**

**Rewards 3,000 XP, 1,500 Lien, two pistol ammunition clips, 3 Molotov's a Katana, minor stamina potion and a summon Draugr spell**

I quickly read the spell before leaning it since it sounds useful and it`s does not like I was using my Mana at all even if 100 MP per Draugr is expensive but I make sure to instantly learn it. It apparently summons a skeleton until it dies, or I get rid of it. And it has a mode where it automatically summons Draugr when ever I have enough Mana.

**Fourth wave beginning**

I see around twenty zombies approaching me In a cluster so I throw a Molotov at them causing half of them to be instantly caught on fire and then the fire quickly spread it to rest of them and I summon a Draugr to have it fight them while me and Nara the rest of them although my spear sadly broke finishing last Zombie. And it seems like I have gained a good amount of Draugr to fight for me.

**Fourth wave finished**

**4,000 XP, 2,000 Lien, 3 shrapnel bombs, Pump action shotgun, healing spell book, 50 shotgun slugs, a quarter staff and a healing potion**

I quickly pull out the pump action then put eight rounds in it before switching to the sledge hammer wait for the next round.

To be honest this wave was easy it was a giant let down to be truthful but with me Nara and the army of Draugrs the wave was extremely easy. I had broken my sledge hammer so now I`m just finishing off the last Zombie and I had let my guard down waiting for the round to be finished except instead of a notification I fell myself become barrelled into the beacon statue.

Ow I thought the pain was immense I was slammed into the beacon statue and I think that I broke something, I got up slowly being more clumsy then normal I couldn`t move or feel my right arm and I think I have a concussion. But the sharp brain brought me into focus my ribs were hurting some of them felt broken, I had a piece of rock in my stomach, my right shoulder was barely attached to me and my head was killing me. "what hit me".

I hear a roar and look to find my answer it was a massive looking zombie bigger then any Grimm then I`ve ever fought. It was built like a body builder with muscles the size I`ve only seen in cartoons and anime. It was terrifying looking hideous and dressed in swat gear luckily my Draugr and Nara were distracting it. I look at my bars.

**XP: 400/2,100**

**HP: 80/210**

**SP: 210/210**

**MP: 156/210**

**AP:0/420**

**Level 21**

**1,600/ 2,100**

**1,600**

Wow I cannot take another hit like that I quickly drink a healing potion and use a healing spell till I can move my arm properly and my side was better. I wanted to so more, but the zombie boss thing seems to have finished with my summons and was only a bit damaged. I just managed to avoid the charge this time and pull out my shotgun as it hits a wall going through it but becoming dazed so I throw both a grenade and a Molotov and then fire eight shots as quickly as possible before I have to reload again repeating the process until I finally manage to kill it huffing and panting down on one knee.

**Round 5 complete**

**10,000 XP, 5,000 Lien, Fireball skill book, A grappling hook, Alchemy skill book, A book on weapon maintenance and a minor Mana potion**

**Wave 1 complete**

**10,000 XP, 5,000 Lien, bolt action rifle, 50 rifle rounds, a kite shield, a battle axe, and an ice spike skill book**

Okay that`s some surprisingly good stuff kind of makes this worth it. I quickly learn my new books and have a look at a look at the grappling hook and it seems to be the one from dying light and the longshot is from gears of war too It`s time to get out of here.

 **This is the items you gathered 1 hatchet, 2 common knives, a trench knife,** **a handgun, 3 handgun ammunition clips, 1 Molotov's, a Katana, a minor stamina, one minor healing potion, 3 shrapnel bombs, pump action shotgun. 74 shotgun slugs, quarter staff, A grappling hook, a minor Mana potion., bolt action rifle, 50 rifle rounds, a kite shield, a pair of vibrates and a battle axe are you sure you want to leave**

**This is your character bio**

**Jack White**

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 24**

**XP: 400/2,500**

**HP: 240/240**

**SP: 240/240**

**MP: 240/240**

**AP:480/480**

**Lien: 11,872**

**Nara**

**Level: 18**

**XP: 1,500/1,800**

**HP: 450/450**

**SP: 450/450**

**AP:450/450**

**Nara`s abilities**

**Breath of Flames(** activate **)** _Nara can breathe blue fire ten Mana per second_

 **Duplication(** activate **)** _Nara can make a copy of himself, but it helps his stats temporarily_

 **Spiked tail(** activate **)** _Nara has a spiked ball on the end of his tail that can shoot spikes_

**Jack`s abilities**

**Gamer body (** passive **)** _due to your semblance_ _you know have a body similar to video gamer characters as long as you have you meters at full you no longer need to eat or sleep and you will be able to recover from any injury as long you have time to recover and your bars haven't been depleted._

 **Soul bound(** passive **)** _due to using you're the familiar crystal you have now became soul bound with your familiar your familiar will grow with you and will help you in stuff like combat and day to day life._

 **Alternate worlds creation(** activate **)** _You have the ability to make other worlds that you and your party can enter this ability can have many uses you can use it to train and bring back resources including weapons and you also get the blueprints for them_

 **Melee weapons mastery(** passive **)** _You are now able to use melee weapons look swords, axes, hammers, and spears_

 **Ranged weapons mastery(** passive **)** _You are now able to use ranged weapons look swords axes hammers and spears_

 **Summon Draugr (** activate **)** _You can summon a Draugr to fight for you 100 Mana per Draugr another one will be automatically be summoned whenever you have enough aura_

 **Healing touch(** activate **)** _You know can heal yourself and others 10 aura per second to heal five health points or 100 aura per second to heal someone else._

 **Alchemy(** passive _) You can know make potions by mixing ingredients_

 **Weapon maintenance(** passive **)** _you can now maintain your own weapons and customise them._

 **Fire ball (** active **)** _You can know shoot exploding balls of fire from your hand's costs 50 Mana per use_

 **Ice spike (** activate **)** _You can now shoot ice spikes out of your hand's costs 50 Mana per second_

 **(** yes **) (** no **)**

I click yes straight away and before I know it I`m stuck in a repaired courtyard dressed in a weird and covered in Zombie parts oh my god that`s disgusting I got to try to get back to my room with no one seeing me.

It seems that I was still hurt and know that the adrenaline is gone I can feel it. I limp back to my room. I was just so sore and my arm was aching. I was right at the door which of course is when I had to run into people.

"hey Jack" I hear Ruby`s happy voice calls to me before her and her team`s face turn green as they notice me. "what happened to you" she asked grossed out and worried.

Yeah, I don`t blame her I know I probably don`t look great "oh don`t worry about me this was just my semblance I just killed some Zombies and got some new stuff"

"wait what you mean actual zombies" Yang asked guardedly making sure that Ruby keeps her distance.

"yang stop he`s fine" Ruby says trying to defend me.

"yeah don`t worry the Zombies with my semblance aren`t contagious I made sure of it before I entered the other world" I defend making them all relax.

"Hey, Jack, what happened to your arm" Blake asked making everyone look to it and realise how damaged the clothes around it was it was also covered in blood and bruises. I`m so glad for gamers body or it would be far worse.

"What kind of zombie can do that" Weiss asked surprised at the amount of damage I took. I`m not surprised that she hasn't seen many zombie related stuff.

"oh, it was an end of wave boss fight it was basically like twice the size of a body builder and it looked like it was on super steroids." I answer It seemed that Yang and Ruby was the most interested,

"wow you actually fought something like that that what was it like" Yang asked curiously.

"Well it wasn`t as difficult as I thought it would be. At the start it caught me off guard and barrelled me into a stone wall which caused me a ton of damage I mean my arm was just hanging on at first but I drank a health potion and used a shotgun to kill it but my arm will heal fine don't worry" I say down playing it.

"how did it catch you off guard the thing must have been massive and super noisy" Ruby asked incredulously.

"yeah were you not picking attention" Yang asked with a smirk

"It was a bonus enemy" I say sheepishly "I didn`t expect any more enemies so I got pretty cocky" I finish scratching the back of my head. "so why were you four looking for me"

"oh, team Ruby was having a training session and we were wondering if you wanted to join but it seems like already did some training of your own" Ruby answered excitedly.

"Yeah normally I would be happy to join but all I wanted to do now is wash up myself and Nara we probably smell" they all nodded at that Blake agreeing the most "and then I want to have something to eat then gone too sleep maybe next time" I answer saying goodbye and they all give their own forms of goodbye before I go.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next couple weeks had gone by quickly and I went into the Zombie dungeon a couple extra times to pass the time and was able to get much further than I did the first time even If I did end up dying on wave 20 last time and the status effects weren`t very fun. It was worth it though for the rewards I got.

I was watching Jaune fight Cardin with around half of my attention and to be honest what I was watching was embarrassing Cardin isn`t even that good and he`s kicking Jaune`s ass and he isn`t even trying that hard. Glynda quickly ends the match when Jaune`s aura becomes too low and reminds us about the Vitals festival before letting us go so we can eat.

The moment we had found a table Nora started sprouting on about this weird dram she had while Ren would correct her exaggerations it was pretty amusing to listen too as I eat. But I feel a pretty worried about Jaune he has been acting pretty weird recently.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune say finally focusing.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby answers for Pyrrha.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune says as everyone pays attention to him sticking his thumb out while faking a laugh but deflates suddenly and I look to the source and see Cardin and his team picking on Velvet and I almost growl at the sight of it holding my fork with an Iron grip as my claws come out.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha says and she`s right it`s obvious I`m sure even teachers know not that they do anything about it. He even tried to bully me until I broke his nose.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" He says so believable.

"He's a bully." Ruby says strongly disagreeing

"he`s an asshole" I say and sigh when Ruby pushes a swear jar in my face but comply I`m sure that goes to either cookies or her weapon maintenance.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune replies scoffing.

"he knocked your books out your hands "Ruby says quickly

"Ah, come on!" he says in denial

"he deployed your shield in a doorway" Pyrrha says

"he stole your clothes when you were showering" I chime in getting questioning looks.

"that didn`t happen" Pyrrha says blushing

"oh, had to have been a dream then it`s not like Pyrrha would forgot that" I say smirking getting a few snickers as the two of them blush.

"He tried to shove you into a rocket a rocket locker until Jack stopped him" Nora chimed in. and know everyone has focused on him.

"I wouldn`t of went far from the school" Jaune says trying to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha says and I quickly agree with her.

"Ooooh!" Nora lets out standing with a scary grin "We'll break his legs!" she says what is with her and wanting to break legs or just her in general I`m so glad I went beacon I even seem normal here.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune says which doesn`t really help much and then we notice that Cardin is pulling on velvets ears causing her to cry out in pain as the noise I of his team's laughter.

My grip tightens as I hear her call out in pain causing the fork in my hand to break as my claws dig into my palms I my aura struggles to stop my flesh being pierced "Ow! That hurts!" she then stops struggling and grimaces "Please, stop." She cries but no one is helping her.

I tune out Cardin and his friends "Jaune remember were your friends and were here to help" I say between gritted teeth "Nara stay there" he chirps in compliances and then crawls into Ruby`s lap I then get up and start walking towards them. Until I hear a voice.

"do you want any help" Nora asked excitedly with the thought of breaking legs and I take a couple seconds to make my decision.

"I`ll be fine Nora besides I want to try some new spells" I answer with a smile before I approach Cardin my smile becoming a snarl.

"hey Cardin" he turns to me dismissively

"what"

"there will be two outcomes here either let her go know or I`ll beat the shit out of you right here in front of everyone" I quickly turn to Ruby and throw her a lien card before she can start but when I turn back to Cardin I get a meaty fist to my face making me stagger back.

**Jack white**

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 31**

**XP: 1,700/3,100**

**HP: 300/310**

**SP: 310/310**

**MP: 310/310**

**AP:585/620**

"I see there is an animal who doesn`t know his place" Cardin says as his team surrounds me.

I grin this is going to be fun "I can see why only your team likes you" I taunt making him angry as he sends me a wild haymaker but I duck under the hit and send a electricity fuelled punch using one hundred Mana right into his metal chest plate making the hit far worse. As he flinches backwards falling to the ground with his chest plate blackened slightly.

His two friends then try to attack me at the same time, but I teleport to the third person still standing causing them to hit each other. I then take advantage of the guy with the Mohawks surprise by punching him into the stomach causing him to curl up a bit as I send, I knee to his noise with a crunch.

I then turn to the other three as Cardin charges at me with face full of rage as I duck under his swing again he really doesn't learn so I kick his knee making it buckle as I slam his head into a table but before anything else can happen we become immobilised by a purple glow.

"what is the meaning of this" Glynda said glaring at us all making me angry.

"I was stopping a bully from harassing another student something that a teacher should have done by now "why is she angry at me I did nothing wrong.

"Cardin take your team to the med bay and Jack go straight to Ozpins office." She says glaring at me, and I glare back before heading to Ozpin. I was let then let into Ozpins office without issue and saw him sitting at his desk waiting for me.

"hey Mr White, I heard you got into an unsanctioned fight in the cafeteria try not to do it again." Ozpin says calmly making me double take I thought he was going to punish me "I saw the footage and you did the right thing at Beacon teachers are worried about trying to stop incidents like what happened today because they are worried about being accused of supporting the white fang nut there is nothing wrong with a fellow student stopping them just don't make a habit about starting fights you are dismissed"

"okay thanks sir good seeing you I'll avoid getting sent into the headmasters office too often." I answer to him before leaving to Oobleck's lesson where I sleep through it.

The rest of the week had went by quickly nothing had really happened except the fact that Jaune was acting weird he was hanging out with Cardin now and I've been told by his team that he`s been getting back late.

We were currently at forever fall going on our field trip with Glynda and the place was very pretty, there was big wide trees which was full of red leaves. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said to and I notice that Jaune was being forced to carry all of team Cardinal`s jars. I clench my fists but do nothing Jaune`s almost an adult. he knows that if he needs help then I`ll wait for him to ask for it. Glynda then holds up a jar of sap "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!".

I stick with team RWBY and JNPR minus Jaune who was dragged off with Cardin as we go to fill up our Jars and I observe mine.

**Red tree sap**

**A sweet sap that`s a lot like syrup**

**Restores 10 health when eaten**

**Uses: Food, cooking ingredient and can used in pranking**

"oh that`s pretty useful" I say aloud.

"what is" Ruby asked me.

"oh the sap helps to restore health I might be able to make healing potions with it" I answer excitedly right now my only source of Healing potions is the store and my dungeons which is time consuming for the latter and expensive for the former,

"oh that`s good too bad we can`t get much of it with Nora eating it all" Ruby answers smiling passing me her jar so I can keep it in my inventory.

"you know sometimes I think you only keep me around so you don`t have to carry stuff" I say pretending to sad but seriously my inventory is full of people`s stuff now a at least one person borrows a pen every lesson and I almost never get them back..

"Hey that`s not too true" Ruby says loudly seemingly offended "I would also miss Nara" she added on making me fall to the ground clutching my chest.

"how could you and here I thought that we had a connection we were supposed to grow old together" I say pretending to cry.

"oh, that sounds great as long as you promise to bring the fox" Ruby says giggling.

"wow you really know how to make a guy feel wanted and here I was going to show you some of my new guns" I say joking not expecting the reaction I got back.

"oh, what guns" she says almost right in front of my face yanking me up as I almost trip from the sudden movement.

But before we can do anything else, we the roar of a giant Ursa.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked turning serious

"yep" I say as the Cardin`s team approach us running.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell, I think his name is says as he approaches us.

"What?!" Yang says picking him up "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" he says still trying to get away cowards leaving their leader there supposed to be training to be hunters

"Jaune!" Pyrrha say in worry as I run to Jaune pulling out my shotgun I guess Ruby will get to see it in action. By the time I get their Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss aren`t far away from me.

I notice that Cardin is struggling to get away from the three giant Ursa, so I knock two off them away and just rely on Jaune for the last one. I quickly shoot them both in the legs stopping them from getting away. I look over to see Jaune fighting off the last Ursa as the other three watch in the bushes.

I then walk towards the two Ursa as It tries to crawl towards me, but I quickly finish them off with my gun then turn to Jaune as he decapitates his Ursa.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin says after Jaune helped him up.

"Don't ever mess with my team my friends ever again." Jaune say threatening him and it`s about time. "Got it?" He says intimidating Cardin before walking away from a frozen Cardin as I wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"hey Jaune about time you stick up for yourself that was pretty badass" I say grinning with my shotgun still in one hand.

"thanks where did you get it your gun" he asked curiously

"oh, I got It fighting Zombies" I answer passing it to him to look at when I get an idea. "I`m going to be fighting Draugr next time I think they`re just stronger skeletons do you want to join me next time I use it and don`t worry you can`t die in it I`ll give you some of the stuff from It`s gotten pretty boring fighting alone" I answer only being half truthful using the new worlds by myself is boring but also Jaune could use the experience.

"yeah sure sounds fun" he answers as we head off to join the other teams


	16. Chapter 16

I had knocked on Team JNPR's dorm on a Saturday morning to get Jaune. And the door was quickly opened by Pyrrha "morning Jack" she said cheerfully

"morning Pyrrha is Jaune ready and do you want to join" I say back

"yeah sure it sounds lovely fun Jaune will be out in a couple minutes and I'll quickly get ready "

"okay I'll just invite teams RWBY do you think Nora and Ren would want to join" I ask thinking we might as well try to make this fun the dungeons tend to get tedious.

Pyrrha just shakes her head "Nora had dragged Ren out of the doom earlier didn't quite catch what it was about" I wasn't all that surprised with Nora you can`t really plan for her.

"okay don't bother bringing anything with you. You can't take anything into the dungeons I'll get team Ruby now" I say smiling at her before I head to the other dorm.

When I had knocked on the door a couple times before I heard Ruby reply with a quick "coming" before I hear a serious of crashes and a yelp before she opens the door. She looked like she had just woken up and she was dressed in her pyjamas still.

"sorry didn't mean to wake you" I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"It`s okay" Ruby says smiling back rubbing her eyes "what do you need us for"

"Me Pyrrha and Jaune are going to train in one of my dungeons do you and your team want to join us"

"that sounds awesome" Ruby says excitedly "but Yang is with her friends from signal, Blake is reading in the library and I`m not sure about Weiss we can ask her though" Ruby had then blurred away I out of sight leaving a couple rose petals until I hear her argue with Weiss for a bit. I tune them out not wanting to eavesdrop until Ruby ends up in my face again with a flash of petals. "Weiss said she`s busy now maybe next time"

I nod understanding besides if I were to bring Weiss then Jaune would be doing all he can to impress her and which Pyrrha would be upset about which even I can see why it annoys Weiss but it`s not like she is much better with her obsession of Pyrrha although I do not think it`s based on romance more of a worshipping thing.

No, it`s too early to deal with that plus I feel like Pyrrha would want to be Jaune's focus today I then hear Ruby clear her throat poking me. "I`ll still go she says with a smile".

I become sheepish again at that I really need to get better at not getting distracted it`s causing me a lot of trouble in my fights.

"So I`ll meet you outside of team JNPR when you're ready but don't bother bringing much you can`t take stuff into the dungeon" I say to Ruby making her panic a bit and stand straighter.

"I can`t bring anything with me what about Crescent Rose" She says pouting until she turns red "and what about my clothes"

All the pure thoughts had left my body when she said that as I imagine the sight that would give me. If this were an anime, I probably would have gotten a noise bleed and maybe even fainted. I shake my head being thankful that I had worn my Cloak which hides my lower body I then shake my head dispelling the thought as I begin talking "No don't worry you`ll still be wearing clothes" I say cursing my stutter she relaxes a bit at this "my semblance will give you these costumes that are like self repairing but you won`t be able to take anything with you even your weapon" I finish talking and she stiffens again.

"I`m not sure then I don't like to fight without Crescent Rose" she says staring to change her mind.

"Please" I plead "I don't want to be alone with Pyrrha and Jaune" I say honestly.

"I thought they were your friends what`s your problem with them" Ruby asked curiously but with an edge to her voice getting protective on them.

"Oh nothing like that there both great I just don't want to feel like a third wheel around them it will be more fun you around" I say to her and I can tell that she is still on the fence but I still have one more card to play, "I`ll make you a dozen chocolate chip cookies"

She then becomes excited "you can cook" I nod at her and she then turns to this thinking pose "make that two dozen and we got a deal" She says putting her hand out.

I quickly shake her hand "good doing business with you I`ll bake them tomorrow" I say before I leave to let her get ready as I wait outside.

Jaune and Pyrrha had went out outside after a couple minutes and quickly approach me after we get passed our normal greetings and then Ruby get outside so I decide to talk about the important stuff "only Ruby is coming with us and I`ve already told her this but you can`t bring anything with you into my dungeon my semblance will give us all a costume though so I`ll need you all to tell me what melee weapons you can use" I say to them and Pyrrha goes first.

"well I can use swords, shields and spears but I could probably get by with a dagger too" Pyrrha says and I nod they won't be hard to find.

Jaune then goes next "long swords and shields are what I can use but a I`ll try whatever I get" Jaune says making me smile at least he isn't picky my main worry is Ruby I feel like scythes are rare.

"I'm best with Scythes but I`m trained to used swords too" Ruby then says making me feel relieved that she won`t have to fight unarmed I`ve seen that when she get knocked away from her Scythe in training she becomes really bad at fighting luckily she`s fast enough to get back to her Scythe in most fights I almost snicker remembering when I had sparred with her I had managed to get her Scythe away from her then I just put it in my inventory it made me feel mean.

I stand straighter and address my friends "okay that`s good swords tend to be pretty common the way it works is that you can find weapons lying around the map and you also get weapons and other stuff as rewards for finishing each round and wave, round one has ten enemies round 2 twenty round 3 thirty and so on, each wave has 5 rounds and after every wave there is a boss fight and a chance to go home" I stop giving them time to digest the information before I add one thing "any questions".

"How safe is it" Jaune asked a bit scared.

I smile at him to help calm him down before answering "it`s completely" I say appeasing him "dying in the dungeons just causes you to lose all the stuff you earned with an embarrassing status affect trust me I learnt it first-hand" I say shivering as Ruby averts her eyes away from me with a red face my semblance is just evil I will never be able to move past that.

"What clothes will we get" Pyrrha asked.

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know it tends to be a costumed based on the world the dungeon is based on and it`s random, different every time" I say and then a silence envelopes us and I wait for what feels like a minute "anymore questions" everyone nods there head no do I then invite the three of them to my Party they quickly accept the invite while being confused.

**Jack White**

**Level: 40**

**Nara**

**Level: 30**

**Jaune Arc**

**The false knight**

**Ruby Rose**

**The mini Reaper**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**The lone Champion**

I pause a bit surprised at what the titles said but quickly move past it. Jaune was obviously the weakest at the school all he currently has going for him is his high aura reserves but were here to change that, Ruby's title is fitting for her kind of cute too, and Pyrrha is now with people that care about her even Weiss I`ll keep an eye on her but I don't feel worried I feel like her title will change soon.

It makes sense that they don't have levels it wouldn't make sense for other people normal people don't have levels.

"So are you all ready to start" I ask, and everyone quickly says that they are ready once I explain the party system. So, I quickly use my semblance to bring us into the dungeon menu.

**Game mode?**

**Enemies?**

**Allies?**

I quickly go through it setting it to be the same way as before except instead of Zombies I set it to Draugr, and I then press start.

I noticed again that other than the fact that there are Draugr instead of Zombies this world It was identical, well I was thinking until I saw Ruby's costume.

"wow this is so weird" Ruby says and then noticed that I was staring at her with a blush "what" she asked. She was dressed in one of Barmaids costume which was pretty low cut and I couldn't help but stare. Ruby quickly then looked down realising what she was wearing she let out a loud eep with her face going red. She then crossed her arms which may have covered them but it empathised the size.

I couldn't look away, so she punched me. "sorry" I say averting my eyes and rubbing my arm I had no idea that you would get a costume like that" I say looking away by looking around. I then noticed Pyrrha's costume.

She was also dressed as a Barmaid, but her clothes were more revealing, but I look away not wanting to get caught starring again so I then look to Jaune who was staring at Pyrrha and laugh.

He was dressed as a jester he even had the make up to match and it was kind of funny. I move past that though and look at my costume and feel relieved when I see it.

I was dressed as a mage, I had a dark blue cloak with dark blue pants I read the next pop up that said if I make it five waves I`ll unlock the skin.

after everyone had gotten used to their new skins, I felt three sets of glares being sent my way "I have no control on what skins we all have my skin just likes to stir up chaos, now let's find some weapons I say to placate them looking around I me and Pyrrha managed to both find knifes as we were searching before I see all the Draugr from this round quickly approaching.

Nara quickly splits himself in half and then the two of him attack the Draugr with fire, his teeth and claws growing to the size of a lion.

Not wanting to be out done I jump into the fight followed closely by Pyrrha. I slam my knife into the head of a skeleton shooting a fireball at the Draugr approaching we then make quick work of the remaining skeletons

**Wave 1 complete**

**Rewards 1,000 XP, 500 liens, an iron sword, two iron daggers, a long bow and 50 arrows**

I nod happy at the rewards "hey who here can use a bow" I ask not really expecting anyone to answer but surprisingly Jaune put his hand up.

"my grandpa taught me to he said that all Arcs must be able to hunt I`ve gotten pretty good with bows and throwing axes" I grin at Jaune happy and throw him, the bow and arrows then give Pyrrha another knife she then goes to Jaune to make sure no Draugr can get to close to him, although I notice that Jaune is having trouble with meeting her eyes.

I then see a couple Draugr approach, so I quickly approach Ruby trusting the others to protect us.

I can tell that Ruby seems to have lost her confidence now that she has no weapon I give myself a reminder to help her with that later and then ruffle her hair giving her a smile to raise her spirits before I give her the sword as I summon 4 Draugr "don't worry we`ll be fine" I say to her smiling before, she disappears only leaving behind rose petals as she slashes at them with the enemies with speed.

I quickly join the fray and with our numbers and weapons we quickly finish off the rest of them.

**Wave 2 complete**

**Rewards 2,000 XP, 1,000 lien, two iron swords, two long bows a steel war axe 100 arrows**

I grin we are getting some better stuff now I give Pyrrha and Jaune a sword and she gives me back her daggers I then also give Jaune another 50 arrows as we await the next Draugr

Time had flown and before I know it was soon time to start wave 5.

All our gear had improved iron swords were replaced by steel and long bows were replaced by hunting bows. And I even got a new spell.

 **Mage light(** activate **)** _Shoots a ball of light that sticks to whatever it touches lasts for a minute and costs 50 Mana_

Okay it`s not the most useful spell in combat especially since I can see in the dark but it`s better than nothing and it will help because a lot of the people I hang around with who don't have night vision.

"okay guys stay on guard there will be a boss fight at the end of this" I say to the crowd getting nods as everyone else gets more serious.

I had around twenty Draugr on our side so wasn't that difficult for us we weren't going to get over whelmed I put myself in the middle if the Draugr and hack and slash with my twin war axes we were able to take out the Draugr without much difficulty although we almost lost Jaune when he was surprised by a Draugr but luckily his aura and chest plate saved him all he got were a few bruises.

Things started to get more difficult when there was only a couple Draugr left I was having trouble with one of them it just far more difficulty then the rest of them, so I choose to observe it

**Draugr weight**

**Level 60**

hit was my thoughts when I saw what the enemy was this was the boss and it was twenty levels higher than me. The Draugr was smart too it tried to take advantage of my surprise I had to cross my axes together in a makeshift block in order to stop the Draugr from taking my head off and then the worse thing happened.

"FROUSE RU DA" It shouted sending me hurtling into a wall with a crack as I go through it. I felt super panicked when I realised that it wasn't just the wall that had broken.

My back had been twisted at an angle that I know it shouldn't be and I couldn't feel my legs this Is bad. I quickly look at my stats wincing when I see them.

**HP: 40/410**

**SP: 200/410**

**MP: 60/410**

**AP:200/820**

I couldn't spend too long worried as Ruby was quickly in my face "oh my god Jack are you okay" Ruby said trying to help me up.

"stop" I scream in pain when I felt Ruby try to Yank me up "never try to move someone when they've been hurt you`ll make things worse" I says seriously it`s like one of the first rules when it comes to injuries to do with the head or spine, but when I notice that she is upset I soften "don't worry I`ll be okay I just need you to buy me some time to get my stats up" I say trying to make her feel better I then drink both a health and Mana potion to speed up my recovery after about a minute I feel safe to stand.

I look over my stats again feeling better although I can still feel what seems to be phantom pains.

**HP: 410/410**

**SP: 410/410**

**MP: 356/410**

**AP:642/820**

I get out the room to see Jaune being sent flying out the room the same way as me although unlike me Jaune has managed to get up not that hurt I forgot how durable Jaune is sometimes Pyrrha says it`s because he has a lot of aura.

I quickly look at what we're dealing with all that`s left is the Draugr weight and around ten Draugr Ruby and Nara are currently handling them while Jaune picks a few off from a distance. Pyrrha is currently fighting off the death lord with a great amount of skill that I doubt that I could ever hope to match so I quickly sneak up behind the death lord and wait for Pyrrha to give me an opening.

I don't have to wait long as Pyrrha Sparta kicks it towards me, so I sink two electricity fuelled elven daggers using up all my Mana causing it to shake as it becomes shocked.

Pyrrha then uses the distraction to decapitate it ending the wave.

**Wave 5 complete**

**Rewards 10,000 XP, 5,000 liens, an ebony sword, a steel scythe, two steel daggers, flames spell book, telekinesis spell book, a minor Mana potion a Dwarven bow and 50 Dwarven arrows**

I sigh feeling like this is worth it since I've been able to level up and I got a telekinesis spell book I've always wanted that.

I quickly heal every one of their minor injuries luckily no one took any bad hits "so do you guys want to leave now or go to wave ten" I ask feeling fine with either one luckily you can pause it when you reach an exit point so we have time.

"Is there any danger in the dungeons" Pyrrha asked tentatively I can tell that everyone has had fun with this but it's starting to get difficult especially with the final bosses.

"It's perfectly safe" I say appeasing her while learning the skill books "dying in this will just cause you to get embarrassed or a temporary status effect."

 **Telekinesis (** activate **)** _this ability allows you to move stuff with your mind Mana cost depends the object`s weight, distance, and duration._

 **Flames (** activate **)** _this ability allows you to shoot a wall of flames out of your hands 50 Mana per second._

I nod happy at the ability then give Ruby the scythe causing her to stand straighter to her using a scythe is like breathing she seems to find a new confidence as she says she's ready for a new wave.

After she agrees everyone else soon follows so I give them the better weapons and pull out my two steel war axes and start the next wave.

The next enemies come quickly around 40 of them at once so I summon another 4 of my own Draugr and we meet them.

I was so concerned with fighting the enemies attacking me that I had forgotten that ranged attackers exist.

I felt an arrow hit my shoulder doing around 100 damage to my aura and I jump back using my ice shards to by me some time. "Jaune take out the archers" I say and I quickly see him in the corner of my eye stepping back and pulling out his bow to do as I ask trusting Pyrrha to protect him and as a team we managed to reach wave ten without too much difficulty.

We were on wave ten know feeling prepared we all had ebony weapons Jaune and Pyrrha were wearing ebony heavy armour and Ruby was wearing glass due to her size and fighting style it was decided that she would be best suited for light armour I had even got two more spells books detect life and equilibrium.

It was pretty cool seeing Jaune and Pyrrha in action together they had a great amount of trust. Jaune was fighting with the bow taking out the Draugr that are far away as well as the archers. Pyrrha was protecting Jaune from any Draugr that came close.

Nara had split himself in half and was fighting the Draugr in the corner using his flames and his spiked tail.

And Ruby was taking out Draugr left and right in a flurry of rose petals.

I was identifying the Draugr in front of since it seemed more powerful than the rest of them.

**Draugr overlord**

**Level 100**

Oh, that explains it "found the boss" I call out shooting a wave of ice spikes to mark it. It then lashes out hitting me with its great axe so I pull a shield at the last second but my legs buckle from the force of the it as I roll to create some distance I then summon as many Draugr as I can and pull out my bow and start shooting it.

And that was when things started to go wrong. There became too many Draugr so Jaune had to switch to a sword and shield. Jaune was struggling with one enemy and blocked the wrong hit. The force from the blow knocked him to the ground dazed unable to defend himself from the killing blow.


	17. Chapter 17

Well it would have been one but Pyrrha had jumped into the way at the last moment with her shield raised. The shield did little to stop the attack as her arm gave under the force and the two-handed axe found itself going through her aura and splitting her in half to shock us into stillness.

I couldn`t believe this I had never seen anyone die since I lost them. Even now over seven years have passed since I lost my parents. But nothing had changed since then I was still so weak so useless. I look over to Ruby and Jaune hoping that they are okay.

Ruby had managed to compose herself with tears running down her face but jumping back into the fight with a new determination. And Jaune he was frozen still like he had forgotten the Draugr were there, and almost glowing in a bright white light.

But luckily gamers mind was quick to let me calm down. Her body had disappeared, and I remembered that her death wasn't real not like it had been then. I jump into action grabbing his shoulder as I shake him into focus "we will get her back at the end of the round" I remind him.

He quickly stands taller hardening his resolve as he wipes away his tears "then let's finish this quickly" he says and then the coolest thing happens.

His aura shines a bright white light, that is almost blinding, and he puts his hand on my shoulder and instantly I feel much stronger, so full of energy like I could do anything,

You Have been buffed

HP: 4,600/4600

SP: 4,600/4,600

MP: 4,600/4,600

AP:9,400/9,400

Lasts for a day

I grin at Jaune "I think we found your semblance you have just boosted my meters they are now ten times better"

"Me and Pyrrha spent a lot of time during my training to unlock my semblance" Jaune said becoming sad again. "but we couldn't find it till now"

"well when we finish here you can show her, I think she'll be proud" I said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder he nods but then I quickly push him away so he can avoid the next attack.

I teleport behind the Death lord hitting it with a massive amount of Ice spikes slowing it down the I summon a dozen Draugrs at once to take out the remaining normal Draugrs. "Ruby Jaune you two take out the other Death lord I got this one" I say to them pulling out my ebony Warhammer and slam it into the Death lords shoulder making it shatter I grin feeling powerful Jaune's semblance has not only upped my bars but it's also made feel stronger and faster than normal kind of like when I first unlocked my aura but better.

The Death lord had dropped its weapon since it's lost its arm which is I tries to shout again so I quickly teleport behind it and strike Its leg making it fall on one knee only to be finished off in final hit against its skull.

I look then look over to Ruby and Jaune to see that Jaune and Ruby have finished their fight and Ruby was now zipping around killing Draugrs at speeds that I could barely track having been boosted by Jaune's semblance too.

Wave 10 complete

Rewards: 20,000 XP, 10,000 liens, 10 ebony ingots, 10 gold ingots, restore Mana potion. Parkour skill book, Spectral arrow spell book

I grin at that looking over my stuff and learn my books being put down about how slowly I'm levelling up now. The next thing that happened was that Pyrrha had just appeared in front of us causing Jaune to let out a girly scream which I found funny.

"Pyrrha" Jaune exclaimed when his mind caught up to what had happened, he quickly pulled her into to a tight embrace much to her delight.

I walk over to Ruby to give the two love birds some privacy "told you I still can't believe how dense Jaune is" I say with a smirk.

"leave them alone" Ruby says giggling "Pyrrha just died in here you can't really blame them for being emotional" she then swats my arm playfully.

"ow" I say over playing as I grab my arm "It's going to be funny to see how my semblance punishes Pyrrha for her death" at least I wont be punished this time.

she grins back "and I doubt Nora will be able to keep it a secret"

"what secret are you talking about" Jaune asks as he and Pyrrha walked over to us.

"can't tell you it's a secret" I say deadpanning before softening "glad to see that you came back in one piece" I say only to flinch as Ruby elbowed my side giving me a pointed look as I realise my words "sorry poor choice of words but I'm glad to see you are all okay" I say giving Ruby a look that says are you happy now and she simply sticks her tongue out at me. I choose to be the bigger person and pretend that she isn't there. "Are you guys ready to go."

Everyone nods saying stuff like they want to eat and sleep. "okay let's head to my room I doubt any of you want to walk around dressed as that" I say motion their clothes as we head off.

As we were walking, they had all given meet their equipment back since they didn't need it their own equipment was better and most of it turned into guns. Although we decided that Jaune should keep the bow since He was skilled with it and he would do better with a ranged option in fights so I gave him an extra 90 ebony arrows promising to keep him stocked as long as he doesn't go through it too quickly.

I also gave them their share of the Lien. Everyone reacted differently Pyrrha while being thankful I could tell that the money wasn't much for her which wasn't very surprising since I'm pretty sure that her sponsorships has made her quite wealthy but still, she was happy to be included.

Jaune was happy at getting the money saying about how with having such a big family was expensive and quickly thanked me. But Ruby's reaction certainly

Ruby was talking lighting fast about how many cookies she could buy with this making me face palm are cookies really that important to her before suddenly I felt myself being pulled almost falling over as Ruby forgets all knowledge of the concept personal space. "can we do this more often" she says almost pleading, all I could do was nod as I blushed at our sudden closeness. Which she quickly notices as she zips away with an "eep" as we fall into a silence.

When we reach my room end the ID world causing everyone to flinch as sound seems to suddenly turn back on as we become able to hear animals and people again. I then give the girls a one of my hoodies and everyone's clothes back which I found in my inventory which was pretty awkward, but we quickly say goodbye.

When I was left alone, I choose to have a shower then flop down on my bed to go to sleep even though it was still pretty early in the day around 2pm

I was asleep for a couple hours until I was woken up by someone knocking the door making me grumble as I sigh just because I don't need to sleep that much anymore doesn't mean that I don't like to sleep. "coming" I shout equipping a pair of joggers and a hoodie so that whoever it is that`s knocking will stop.

I open the door to my surprise to see Ruby "hi" she said awkwardly standing at my door

"Hey" I say back just as awkward and an awkward silence overcomes us "no offense but why are you here" I say smiling at her checking the time it was 5pm did I really sleep that long.

"oh, we are getting lunch in Vale then we`re going to watch a movie you want to join us" Ruby asked.

My smile then becomes wider as I ruffle her hair avoiding the attempted bite "sounds fun let me just get ready" I say equipping some clothes that I can go outside in just a pair of blue jeans, black trainers, a zip up hoodie with a mayday parade shirt "dressed" I say a couple seconds after.

"show off" she says rolling her eyes.

"what you jealous" I joke.

I then sort out my hygiene quickly brushing my teeth then spraying myself with some deodorant. "of course I am do you know how useful it is to be able to get ready that quickly most people have to get dressed the normal way yours takes seconds and it becomes custom fitted" she says as we start walking to the air ship.

"your right I am awesome" I joke flexing my arms.

she just rolls her eyes "so what's mayday parade" she asks after silence fills us a bit.

"oh" I start "they're a band if you want, I can show you them when we get on the airship" I finish she just nods as I comfortable silence envelops us. Until we reach the air ship.

When we had reached the air ship, I realised there was only around 12 people already on thee airship we quickly say hi to Jaune and Pyrrha as I sit between Jaune and Ruby.

"hey Jaune, I got this for you" I say motioning towards a pack of pills getting everyone's attention.

"thanks what is it" he says wearily taking them.

"anti-motion sickness pills" I answer "I got them after you joined my party you should take one before every ride" I say making him happy.

"thank you" he says quickly.

"don't worry about it I really don't like sick and when you need more tell me and I can get you some" I answer back honestly. He nods and goes back to talking to Pyrrha.

"are you sure it's safe to be giving him pills that you got from your semblance" Ruby asks me quietly.

I nod "there just sugar pills" I say honestly to her, putting in headphones into the ear opposite her as I explain to her what the placebo effect is.

I ended up skipping all the songs that weren't mayday parade so I could show her the song it took a while but the song anywhere but here came in eventually so I paused it and gave here one of the wireless headphones.

"this song is called anywhere but here" I say to her and she quickly takes the headphone offered and I press play.

We be quite so we can listen to it for a bit but when she starts talking again "It's good I tend to listen to more up beat rock music" she says smiling

"same" I say back "but it's mostly alternative rock have you heard of skillet" I ask curiously.

"yeah they're good" she answers back continuing to listen.

We be silent until the song finishes and then my eyes widen when I realise what the next song is something that I shouldn't show Ruby.

"I should skip this song it's kind of graphic" I say as I pause it.

"come on I'm not a child I want to hear it" she said pouting giving me a pleading look.

"I don't think you would like it besides Yang would kill me if I show you it" I say trying to persuade her, but she doesn't relent.

"we won't know until I listen to it and I promise I won't tell Yang" she says pulling out puppy dog eyes.

Dammit Jane always does that you would think that I would build up immunity but I can never refuse her, so I press play on the song.

We listen to as I feel awkward, but I can't help but hum from it. As the song has played, she had turned redder and redder as we listen to the party song.

When the song was over neither of us seemed to want to talk about the song, so I just stayed silent and tried to forget about it. I should probably make a playlist so I can avoid stuff like this.

"It`s good" she said surprising me.

"what" I was surprised at this the song is super crass and the chorus is a guy saying the word vagina repeatedly I didn't think that she would like it.

"I mean I don't want to look too deep into the lyrics" she then goes an even darker shade of red probably thinking about one of the lines "but they sound pretty good I probably wouldn't listen to that song who is the band and do they have any more normal songs."

"yep" I say "It`s mostly just there old music that`s like that but they`re newer stuff tends to be more safe I would recommend avoiding Enema of the state and dude ranch the rest of their stuff before that is pretty tame in comparison." luckily she chooses not to mention the weird names and just nods.

We then spend most of the airship ride in a more comfortable silence just listening to music and being thankful that Jaune wasn't sick again. and when I got bored, I played around with one of my knifes.

When the airship had landed, we started to walk through town until we came across a takeout out place. We had quickly ordered from there promising to get Ruby cookies and then we left to eat our food while walking to a shop.

"I still can`t believe you ordered so much Jack" Ruby says a bit grossed out, which I didn't blame her, I had probably ordered enough to feed a family of people but since with my semblance calorie intake or even eating healthy didn't affect me anymore and I had a steady supply of money due to my semblance what`s wrong with indulging yourself.

"I`m a growing teenage boy besides you can`t talk when your around cookies you turn into a black hole" I then pull out another cheeseburger from my inventory so I could eat that too there just that good.

Ruby just pouted about that saying something about how good cookies were but It`s Pyrrha who speaks next surprising me she had taken a backseat in the conversation, "don't you not have to eat isn't that part of your semblance"

I scratch the back off my head she had me there "well yeah as long as I keep my meters up I don't need to eat or sleep really but where is the fun in that I still like to sleep it helps to keep the days separate it and it`s the same with eating I still enjoy food.".

"hey Jack does your semblance affect drinking" Jaune asked when I had finished talking.

I blink a couple times before I released that he meant alcohol "I don't think so I mean I haven't really had the chance to test it" It was true the majority of my time was spent training and it`s not like anyone in beacon has been throwing any parties or maybe they did and I just haven't been invited to any I kind of want to correct that soon.

"oh yeah when we first met Ruby had called you a drunk and she`s done that a couple times since then why is that" Jaune asked causing us all to think back to the day before initiation it`s weird it hasn't been that long but it feels like it is from ages ago.

"well for starters Ruby is about as good at coming up with nicknames as Jaune is at flirting with girls" I say getting a jab at the two of them ignoring the two sets of complaints before I continue "and it`s because me and Ruby met after I had left a party shitfaced and she was fighting off that Roman Torchwick guy and his goons while they were trying to rob a dust store." There sound of Ruby shaking the swear jar ends up making Pyrrha laugh as I pay it without saying anything.

"wow you two really took down that Torchwick guy by yourselves" Jaune said impressed.

"all I did really was knock out one of the goons Ruby did most of the fighting" I say passing it off and it was true I think I can`t really remember what happened all too well my memory of that day was pretty fuzzy.

"It was nothing besides Mrs Goodwitch had to save us at the end" she said awkwardly I forget how much she hated that kind of attention since she wanted to seem normal and fit in although so far I don't think I`ve met anyone normal at beacon. She then turns to me seemingly annoyed "and besides I`m not that bad at nicknames" she said pointing at Jaune.

We both ignore his annoyance "I`m sorry but you are what kind of nickname is drunk" I say rolling my eyes I mean Yang was the one who came up with Vomit boy even Jaune's nick name for Weiss is more imaginative.

"Okay how about whiskers" she said trying to prove me wrong. I just give her a deadpan look super overused besides that's what I used to call my fox teddy not that I am going to tell anyone that. "oh, wait was that insulting to fox Faunus I`m so sorry"

It`s not I mean it`s just a nickname no harm no foul, not that I was going to tell her that no she was going to have to work for my apparent forgiveness "yes" I say making my voice choke as I pull out a the gassy part of an onion from my inventory and then proceed to hold it above my eyes to make myself cry. The moment I do this I instantly regret it as my eyes fill with tears, it stings so much.

"I`m so sorry Jack I didn't mean to upset you" she said falling into my trap I can probably get a cookie off her with this and then as I eat it, I can tell the truth so I`ll be able to see her funny reaction well I would of if it weren't for Jaune.

"hey Jack, is that an onion in your hand" Jaune asked suspicious wiping his own eyes getting Ruby to glare at me.

"what no" I deny putting my hands behind my back and of course no one believed me I`m still a horrible liar. I sigh and Rub my eyes dry as I forget the fact that I forget that I had an onion in my hand. My screams got the attention of more then a few people

Everyone had then laughed at my misfortune as I clean out my eyes with some water and a towel. "you deserved that" Ruby said laughing.

"Your compassion knows no bounds" I say sarcastically as we reach the movie place and we end up buying tickets to an action comedy and then quickly find our seats.

We had watched the movie in silence the only noise was me giving them their snacks form my inventory since you weren't allowed to bring your own food into the cinema with you I had used my semblance to sneak the food in.

Nothing of importance had really happened when at the movies except the fact that due to the dark Instead of giving Jaune a chocolate I had accidently given him something else, something mortifying. But I had sworn him to secrecy quickly taking it back and telling him I was just a quest reward.

When the movie had finished Pyrrha and Jaune had gotten up quickly, feeling tired and not wanting to miss the last airship back to Beacon. I would've too but I realised that the weight on my shoulder hadn't moved.

"hey Ruby" say poking her arm but she was out cold, snoring slightly. I sigh but quickly decide what to do this isn't all that new. Jane used to do this all the time. I slowly put one arm under her knees and then use the other to support her back as I pull her towards me so that her head rests comfortably on my chest. I then stand up being incredibly careful not fall over as I try to ignore her smell.

She smelt nice like a mixture of roses and vanilla and with her hair so close to my face I couldn't stop smelling it. "Is she asleep" Jaune asks quietly seeming to not want to wake her. I try to ignore how different this feels to lifting Jane.

"yeah come on it`s pretty late we don't want to miss the airship and be stuck here till morning." After I said that they both nodded as we headed back. Walking while carrying something had always been difficult for me. While Ruby wasn't heavy far from it the added weight was enough to unbalance me a as I had to adjust to it quickly. But I`m glad that I had put Crescent Rose in my inventory before we had even gone into the movies that thing probably weighs more than her. How she was able to carry it with her wherever she goes was a mystery to me.

Luckily we had managed to reach the airship a couple minutes before it had departed so I sat down in a chair next to the one I had placed Ruby on then put some headphones listening to music as I relaxed trying to ignore that fact that Ruby was cuddling me in her sleep. The first song that came up was the song this is war by thirty seconds to Mar which was a song I had only recently found.

I had kind of spaced out and before I knew it, we were the airship had arrived back to beacon. Going back to the dorms was a mostly silent thing and soon I was doing what I had been a bit afraid of doing.

I quickly knocked on team RWBY`s dorm hoping that Yang will let me explain before she hits me. Her protectiveness of Ruby has become pretty famous in Beacon. The door was quickly opened by Yang.

"hey" I say awkwardly as I she takes Ruby from my arms.

"so did you two lovebirds have fun" she said pretty casually making me blush, but before I can say anything she becomes serious as her eyes turn a shade of red "you better not have done anything" I knew that making a joke here would be painful.

"no of course not I would never do anything like that especially not to her" well at least not without her consent, not that she would ever want something like me I pinch myself to stop the thoughts from going dark."sorry I got a bit lost in thought, you mind if I go I`m tired." She nodded seemingly realising that I wasn't in a good headspace,

When I got to my room, I quickly flopped to my bed out like a light


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning had went down pretty normal I woke up and went through my normal routine hanging out with my friends and eating breakfast. We then had our lessons and were know eating lunch.

Even though the day was going normally things just didn't feel right and I felt like something bad was just waiting to happen.

I then felt a hand tap my shoulder so I look to the source and notice it was Ruby. She had a concerned look on her face the whole table did. "Jack are you okay" she asked.

Before I could lie and say that I was fine Ruby started coughing violently.

In worry I put my hand on her shoulders "are you okay" I ask but she doesn't reply and her coughing starts to get even worse as she curls up. Thinking that she was choking or something I go to pat her back gently but stop when I felt something.

I quickly look over her as she coughs even worse there was even blood leaking down her chin. She had a knife in her back much to my horror.

"what`s happening" she manages to get out as I feel myself start to cry.

"your going to be fine" I say to her even if I didn't believe it. I go to try to heal her but nothing was working. "why is no one trying to help her" I say angrily why aren't they getting any help. I look around and notice that no one else is in a better state.

None of them are moving not even their chests. Some of them have fallen of their chairs and some have their faces buried in their food. They were killed in various ways.

"no,no,no" I chant hoping that this isn't real and then I felt something horrible. Ruby`s body felt cold.

I look down to see it wasn't Ruby anymore but another person by their build it seemed to be a girl even younger then Ruby. Her face was covered and all I could make out were amber slitted eyes.

"this is all your fault" she said with a cold voice and I then felt a sharp pain being jabbed into my chest. I felt myself become breathless as I start to cough up blood just like Ruby did. My eyes were getting too heavy to keep up as but strongly enough I welcome the darkness.

I then almost leap out of bed heart racing as I feel like screaming.

I look around I was in my room and completely unhurt. It must have been a dream I realise much to my relief.

But it still wasn't enough I run out my room and pound on team RWBY`s door needing proof. "were coming stop knocking" a familiar voice grumbled to my growing relief. And the door was opened by Ruby dressed in her pajamas with Yang behind her I could make out the rest of team RWBY they seemed to be annoyed about the rude awakening but when they noticed who it was most of their faces softened.

"hey Jack is-" Ruby starts to say but is unable to finish as I pull her into a hug making her eep. I was hugging her tightly and was slowly starting to relax the images of my dream were still very present in my mind but with Ruby so close I could feel her heartbeat she was so warm. "what`s wrong you can tell us" she says hugging me back.

"yeah you're never this cuddly normally Jack you want to talk about it" Yang says with a small welcoming smile the rest of the team had similar looks.

"sorry about waking you guys I feel stupid now with such a big reaction I just had a nightmare and wanted to make sure that you were all okay." I say their probably going to be annoyed at me now I woke them all up probably super early in the morning just because I had a nightmare I`m starting to feel like I`m just a stupid kid.

"don't worry about it Jack we`re happy to help you" Ruby says rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"thanks you're the best I think I`m doing better now so I`m going to go wash up" I say to her I felt all gross and sweaty and I didn't think that I would be going to sleep any time soon.

"yeah okay we`ll see you later then we`ll probably go to sleep" Yang says as me and Ruby pull away and I then say goodbye to everyone.

I then had a quick shower making sure to make sure that I was as clean as possible I noticed that my palms were all bloody I guess that I must have dug my claws into my hands as I slept. Luckily it wasn't that bloody the cuts were all healed. I hope that I didn't get any blood on Ruby. After the shower I got dressed in my workout gear and then went for a run to pass the time.

After that I had another shower to get rid of the bit of sweat that I had gained and got dressed heading towards the beacon kitchens with headphones in. I had wanted to make those cookies that I had promised to make for Ruby.

Although on the way I ran into the person in question. "hey" I say to her as I see her walking back from the cafeteria she had probably just got food.

"hey Jack what are you doing now?" She asked as she started to walk with me.

I removed a headphone from the ear facing her and put it in my inventory "I`m heading to the kitchens to make those cookies I promised you"

Her face goes from excited to more serious "oh you don't have to do that anymore I actually had fun in the dungeon".

I shake my head with a smile "I made a promise to besides cooking is pretty fun do you want to join" my mom taught us all to cook it helps me to feel secure.

"yeah sure I`m always willing to make cookies" she says I grin at that it definitely does sound like her. We then head towards the kitchen as I give her one of my headphones we make small talk as we continue talking.

When we get to the kitchen I pull out a page showing the recipe on my scroll and then me and Ruby gather all the ingredients and measure them as we work together to make the cookies.

It took around half an hour to make it and soon it was put into the oven to cook. It was kind of cute to see how exited Ruby was. She was watching the cookies in the oven with a childish excitement. It`s funny the most difficult part was trying to keep Ruby from eating the raw cookie dough.

"you know they wont cook any faster with you watching them" I say to her with a grin.

"oh really who wood of known" she jokes back pouting. She then turns to me seriously so your nightmare do you want to tell me about it".

I sigh but comply "we were just siting there in the cafeteria when you started coughing super badly I thought that up were choking so I went to pat your back but then I saw that you had been stabbed" I pause to let it sink in Ruby looked like she was thinking "you died in my arms and then when I looked to the others for help they were the same way".

Ruby then put a hand on mine to comfort me "yeah I probably would of reacted the same way if I had a nightmare like that but it was just a dream". We then had a bit of a silence into Ruby had to ruin it, she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye that I dreaded "you know Yang said that you would be dreaming about me but I never thought it would be a nightmare."

I blushed looking away at that not wanting her to know that the nightmare wasn't my first dream about her but that joke was enough to end the silence as we spend the time waiting for the cookies to cook by joking around and listening to music.

When the cookies were done I set them down on the table but not before I almost dropped them because I had to stop Ruby from grabbing one straight after it was out the oven I didn't want her to get burnt although looking back aura would of protected her from lasting damage.

but I didn't want to risk if she were to get a burnt tongue and wouldn't be able to eat anymore cookies. Which means she would of demanded for me to heal her which normally I`m okay with but in order for healing touch to work I need to touch what I`m healing which would have been awkward and gross.

But after we had that sorted we joined the other teams to get dinner then me and Ruby played with Nara for a bit before I went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day I had woken up feeling a tiredness that I haven't felt since I had gotten my semblance. But luckily, I had still set an alarm so that I wouldn't have woken up too late.

I found out something new today when I got a notification.

**For letting a Party member die you have now been grounded from your semblance for a week**

Okay that`s annoying but it probably isn't too bad I mean I spent most my life without aura let alone a semblance I`m sure that being without one for a week wont be too difficult.

I was wrong

For starters I had forgotten how slow and tired I used to be in the morning as I had to do things the normal way without gamers body, gamers mind and without an accessible inventory.

Luckily my semblance was nice enough to place a chest in my room that worked as my inventory except I could only take things out of it. Cleaning my room is going to be a lot more difficult now. I started the morning with a cold shower to wake myself up and deal with any other problems.

Then I got dressed and did the rest of my morning routine as quickly as I could. Stuffing my tie into my bag and putting my laces into the sides of my shoes so that I wouldn't have to try to tie them.

Then I headed to the beacon cafeteria grabbing my normal breakfast as well as the biggest cup of coffee I could find. It was basically half a litre bottle I'll probably regret this later.

"morning" I say slumping into my seat as I rested my head onto the table wanting to sleep.

"you okay jack" Jaune asked and I then noticed that Pyrrha and Jaune were sat away from each other for a change which surprised me, and they were also avoiding eye contact did something happen. And was it like the romecom walk in on a teacher naked kind of thing or maybe something worse.

"Yeah I'm just tired" I say starting to eat "is everything fine between you and Pyrrha" after I asked that I saw them both blush deeply embarrassed but it's not one of them who answers.

"They slept together" Nora says pretty loudly making everyone on the table splutter in various degrees of shock. We even got some glances from people on other tables I can definitely see the rumours now.

"about time" I say only to get three sets of angry eyes glaring at me and one person even kicked me wasn't sure who though.

"yeah we knew the two of you would get together at some point, but I didn't think it would be so soon." Yang said.

"no, it's not like that" Jaune denied blushing "we just woke up this morning with the two of us in my bed nothing happened though, we're both unsure how that happened." Oh I probably should of guessed that.

"hey that's funny the same thing happened to Jack and Ruby" Yang says before we can stop her making the both of us blush.

"Yang" Ruby complains embarrassed as she hides her red face behind her hood ,Nara looked at her surprised at the sudden movement but then went back to sleep. That`s great team JNPR is now looking at us in interest.

I sigh "it's just a punishment my semblance gives for dying gives for dying in the ID's you should probably just forget that it happened" I say trying to change the subject "My semblance did something similar for letting Pyrrha die I wont be able to use it for the next week.

"I guess that's why you look so unkempt today" Weiss says with distaste I nod but roll my eyes at her wording "well you still need to do your tie and laces we have Glynda first anyway so you'll need to do your laces up before you fight" Weiss said and I guess she's right but I'll try to work my way around it asking someone else to do it for me is a last resort.

"I`ll be fine I plan on fighting bare foot for the next week it lets me bonus toxic damage" I joke trying to get the subject dropped.

"wow Jack what`s with the aversion to doing your laces is it because you cant tie them" Yang says with a teasing tone my silent glare is enough of an answer.

I sigh "I could never remember how to do it so I gave up and just started getting shoes without laces and now with my semblance I can normally just equip my shoes and they tie themselves."

"your cheat semblance aside next time just find one of us and well do it for you with just the price of some light teasing" Yang says and then I see flashes of red and rose petals before she`s back in her sight as if nothing happened.

I Look to my shoes to see they've been tied for me "thanks Ruby" I say getting a smile back.

"wait are we really going to forget the fact that Jack's semblance can make people sleep together" Nora says loudly getting a couple heads pointed in our direction.

"She's right plus with the clothes that Ruby was put in last night your semblance is really starting to seem perverted I mean what's next a maid costume" she says making me flush at the imagery that she had brought causing Yang to kick me and glare. "you should invite Blake next time" she says making me blush even more imagining how my semblance would mess with a cat girl.

"I still can't believe that your semblance made them sleep together how uncouth" Weiss says haughtily.

"what's wrong Weiss are you jealous that you weren't there" I ask smirking, so she sputters then kicks me making me wince I think it's bleeding.

"hey Jack do you think you can destroy people's clothes with your powers" Nora asked making multiple people blush and glare at both me and Nora.

I take a couple seconds to think before answering "I guess do you mean with something like fire or telekinesis"

"I think she means can you destroy just someone's clothes with just your magic" Blake asked with a red hue she's probably thinking about her book of smut.

I put my hands to my nose and sigh "no this isn't high school DxD" I say

"Of course, you've seen high school DxD" Yang says trying to tease me.

"so you know what it's about, you probably watched it too" I say, and she becomes silent which gives me the answer.

"What's high school DxD" Ruby asks innocently making us both pause as Yang glares at me to answer.

"It's just an anime you probably wouldn't like it, it`s ugh sad" I answer weakly hoping that she won't search for it.

We then use having to go to class as an excuse to drop the subject.

The rest of the week went by normally until it was Friday afternoon. I had decided to join team RWBY in scoping out the competition in a trip to vale. The place was pretty cool full of decorations and it was just so lively. I could see an elderly shop keeper who was putting up a sign that says welcome to vale.

Weiss stops raising her arms amazed "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" It's kind of weird how much she`s enjoying this. My scheme senses are tingling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby's says then groans a little "It's kind of weirding me out..." I snicker at that and then almost trip over the curb, but no one realised much to my relief.

Weiss then turns to Ruby "How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath-taking!" why was she so excited about that part. Beacon really is full of weirdo`s myself included we then continue walking as I just let them lead me wherever it is they're going.

Yang sighs crossing her arms "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." That`s Weiss for you.

"Quiet, you!" she says back and we soon stop near the docks the smell of fish was all I could concentrate on it was pretty over whelming and the noise of the foghorns was going off pretty loudly so I put my headphones in and tried to ignore as the smell. It wasn't easy.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" ruby complains covering her nose I agreed of course Faunus senses made this even worse but still I felt that I had stayed silent for too long.

"smells better then Yang" I joke getting a giggle and a punch in the arm from Yang. I noticed that Blake wasn't grossed out by the smell of fish part of her probably wanted to catch some of the fish to eat.

**Isn`t that racist**

What no I`m a Faunus too besides she loves fish and why are you speaking to me I thought that I was still banned from you.

**Your banned from your abilities not from me speaking to you besides I`m bored**

**I`m feeling nice so have this**

**Two large bags of mixed fruit candies**

Sometimes I feel like I just existent so that people can watch me for entertainment. But I wont complain about the candy.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuum will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this finekingdom!" that sounds far to kind for he she must have an ulterior motive

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake says as I grab two bags of sweets from my inventory throwing a pack to Ruby when I notice that she`s about to ask for some. I couldn't help but agree with Blake`s guess it sounds like Weiss.

She scoffs "You can't prove that!"

I snicker at that "because that`s what an innocent person says" I say to her.

She was unable to respond when before Ruby let out a "whoa" and we all look to the source of her surprise. There was a shattered window down the street with police tape and there was a detective writing on a pad "What happened here?" she asks the detective.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He then walks to his partner there has been a massive increase in dust robberies I can't help but think that something bad is being planned.

Yang sighs sadly "That's terrible."

"yeah hopefully no one got hurt" I say to them, but I couldn't help but think about how much a person could do with this much dust someone will get hurt soon I know that much at least.

"They left all the money again."

That really is a surprise I mean if I was a robber, I would be taking the money too clearly the criminals here aren't amateurs they must have a plan"Huh?" ruby was similarly surprised

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" whoever it is can't have good intentions.

"You are thinking the White Fang?" I roll my eyes at this especially surprised at the fact that the cops were trying to blame the White Fang I don't like them but it`s unlikely that the white fang is a part of this they would also be taking the money besides they should really now about the criminal Torchwick he`s probably leading this.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." I can't disagree with him there.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" I roll my eyes at the dramatics at that but don't disagree I don't have the best view on the White Fang either.

"What's your problem?" Blake says annoyed I guess that she has a different view on the white Fang I just hope that this doesn't end in a fight.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." That`s going a bit too far in my opinion they majority of them are people who don't know any different, they think that it will help and that it will help and the want to try to be useful, sure there are some crazies in there.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." She crosses her arms getting serious "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" That`s a bit dramatic it`s not like all of them want to do that.

"So, then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"yeah anyone could have done this not all crime is done by the White Fang you know" I say.

"Hmm... they do have a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Jack ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby says I can remember that Torchwick guy was the one with the eyeshadow.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

I got angry at that Cleary Blake did too "hey screw you" I snap she lets a surprised huff " I don't like the white Fang either but you can't Judge all Faunus by the actions of some it would be like me judging you for the shitty stuff your father lets happen in his company"

She spluttered at that in shock but was unable to respond when we heard a voice saying "Hey, stop that Faunus!" I face palm when I see a monkey Faunus running from two sailors this really wasn't helping my case.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Ha-ha!" he says as to the sailors before he jumps off the boat and starts running off. I shrug not seeing a point in trying to stop him his crime was harmless.

"Your a no-good stowaway!" a sailor complains.

The monkey Faunus then hangs off a lamppost with his tail while he starts to eat a banana which really is a massive stereotype what`s next will his name be George. I always wanted a tail it would be so useful. "Hey! A no _-_ good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" he then tries to eat the banana, but a detective throws a stone towards him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" the detective snaps

As he drops the banana peel onto the detective's face making him growl and then prepares to run off if only I could observe since he looks our age he is probably fighting for the festival.

He then leaps off the lamppost and runs away as he passes us, I notice him winking at a surprised Blake before he gets further and further away. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang says speaking up as Blake stands shocked.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss holding up a finger. Then RWY of team RWBY runs after him although it was obvious who was really trying to catch him and who was just following Weiss. I just follow them after Blake did.

The chase wasn't highly successful it ended when Weiss barrels someone over before landing on the poor innocent bystander then Sun disappears from view."No, he got away!" Weiss complains not noticing the girl underneath her who smiling weirdly enough. At least she`s not angry.

"Uhm... Weiss?" Yang says pointing at the girl underneath Weiss. Weis s then notices the girl underneath her and becomes flustered quickly getting up although I notice that she doesn't apologize though maybe she will later.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" she says not bothering to get up still smiling widely. Oh my god it`s another Ruby.

"Um... hello." Ruby says equally surprised at the new turn of events as the rest of us.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asks and I was sure that she wasn't wondering about physically.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She says putting emphasis on the wonderful part.

We all the share a look of surprise before Yang speaks up "Do you... wanna get up?"

She seems to have to think this over for a bit before answering "Yes!" she leaps back to her feet making us all take a step back she has way too much energy. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" at least she`s nice.

Ruby greets first then me "Jack white nice to meet you too" I say stuttering slightly which Penny doesn't seem to mind too excited to meet new people the rest of the team does the own introduction with Blake elbowing Yang for being a bit rude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" she says again she sure is chipper.

"You already said that."

Penny pauses again but then says, "So I did!" not losing her cheer even slightly.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says apologizing before we start to walk off, I send a small wave feeling like we`ll see her again.

"Take care, friend!" Rub says waving and I couldn't help but think that it would come back to bite us. I noticed that she was startled when Ruby said friend.

"She was... weird..." Yang says when we get far enough away, I hum in agreement total understatement.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss says looking around for him. I roll my eyes there is no way we`ll find him again right now.

Penny then suddenly appears in front of us scaring Weiss "what did you call me?" my first guess was that she meant Yang, but she didn't seem upset.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" she says apologising and she looked like she meant it. Although in my view if you got complaints you should say it to their face although there`s nothing wrong with being weird.

"No, not you." She says walking down to Ruby "you" she says with intensity surprising her.

" _Me?_ I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." she says startled and not able to find what she said wrong.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I reallyyour friend?" wow she really must not get out much.

Ruby lets out an umm sound thinking it over as she looks to us for help everyone else was making motions to deny her, but I stick a thumb up she seems harmless "Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby`s teammate visibly look like they hated Ruby`s answer while Penny laughs and looks like she might burst from joy she really must not have had many friends. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" the last one was said pointing at me making me flush embarrassed as I try to melt into the floor ignoring Yang`s jokes.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby says groaning to Weiss as she sees the similarities.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." She says thinking about it seeming to forget that the dust incident was her fault.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" yang asks her my guess is that tournament I mean she is our age and it would be perfect timing.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Thought so

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss says surprised.

"I'm combat ready!" she says saluting that`s one way to say you're ready to fight, I guess.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss says

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake deadpans speaking up for the first time in a while.

"It's a combat skirt!" she says crossing her arms almost offended but still it`s a skirt what makes it worse is the fact that she`s in heels.

"Yeah!" Ruby says speeding over to her as she low fives Weiss. Please don't tell me that they're going to call each other skirt sisters.

"Wait a minute." Weiss says seeming to realise something she goes over to Penny and grabs her shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" times like this tends to make me think that Weiss is racist but I know she`s not he treats me and Velvet well enough and I`m sure that she didn't like me at first but it was because of my personality not my heritage she`s still Weiss though.

"The who...?" Penny asks.

Weiss then holds up a really shitty drawing of the monkey Faunus if it wasn't so bad, I would congratulate her on her ability to draw so quickly. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" I cough into my hand and glare at her.

"oh, umm sorry" she says to me seeing my problem with Faunus being called filthy. Blake has more objections though.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake questions angry at Weiss.

"Huh?" she lets out not knowing why Blake has a problem with her as she looks from Blake and Penny.

Blake walks over to Weiss visibly angry "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss says obviously not sincere and motions to the stuff around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" I would find her delivery funny if she wasn't using it to try to defend her closed minded views.

"Stop it!" she snaps.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" I was starting to get angry at Weiss myself.

"you can't compare harmless crimes like being a stowaway to being a terrorist" I snap Blake clearly doesn't like what either of us said.

Blake as she clenches her fist "your ignorant little brat" she snaps at Weiss but then walks away.

Weiss looks offended at this as she follows Blake, but I was done arguing I stay with the others tuning them out as I try to talk with the others.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang slides up to me and Ruby as she says this looking uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Penny says smiling as she pops up behind Ruby unfazed by the infighting going on in team RWBY.

"Probably back to Beacon sorry Penny looking forward to seeing you during the festival though" I say smiling at her.

After we finish saying goodbye to Penny we soon go back to Beacon after that fight the mood pleasant mood between us had gone complete completely sour I was sat in my room listening to music as I could still hear Blake and Weiss with my enhanced hearing I was just texting Ruby since we both weren't doing anything better I couldn't help but feel bad for her and Yang they were stuck in a dorm with them.

The arguing then gets louder I heard a door open and someone running away.

I got up wanting to check it out to make sure that everyone was safe. I went with team RWBY to look for Blake, but we couldn't find her.

"what happened" I asked them when we gave up searching for the day.

"Blake she`s a" Ruby starts to say but stops not wanting anyone one else to know Blake's secret.

I decide that it`s time to take a gambit "Faunus right".

"what how did you know" Yang and Ruby asks Weiss was being very quiet now seems like she has a lot to think about.

"I`m a Faunus too remember so I tend to pick up on some of the stuff that you miss." It was pretty obvious there is the amber slitted eyes, the bow that twitches her love for fish and a lot more signs.

We soon go back to our beds agreeing to look for her in the morning I wasn't all that worried about her she`s a huntress in training what`s the worst that can happen.


	20. Chapter 20

I had been woken up pretty early on Saturday to help look for Blake. We went after going through our normal morning routine then eating breakfast. I had nothing better to do and to be honest I was a little worried about her even if I was sure that she would be fine and return when she needs us. She's kind of like a cat in that way.

But I couldn't look for long as I was meeting with my family. When they got in sight I smiled.

"Jack" I heard my name being called excitedly by a familiar voice and was tackled in hug. I smiled looking down to see the source to be Jane.

I pat her head "wow I haven't seen you in a while I think you've grown" I say pointing out that she seems to have grown an inch or two.

"yeah soon I`ll be taller then you" she said almost bursting with excitement before we were pulled into a group hug.

"yeah keep dreaming" I say back to her "it`s good to see you all again" I say to the rest of them before my mom starts fussing over me.

"wow look how big you've grown and your hair has gotten way too long" she says and I step away embarrassed at how much attention she was drawing from the people around us.

"so Jack how is Beacon you got a girlfriend yet" my dad asked.

"Beacon is going well and no" I answer getting ready for the twenty questions.

"are you interested in anyone" tom asked.

"what no" I deny looking away.

"I see that your still a horrible liar, spill" Rachel said with a smirk.

"there isn't anyone I like lets go before we miss the movies" I say getting them to drop it as I agree to Jane`s demand for a piggy back and we enter the cinemas with snacks.

After the movie we walk around Vale after getting food at a street stand and talk to each other. It was going great until I heard an explosion.

"what was that" Jane asks scared.

"I don't know" I answer and then see smoke a couple buildings away I had a bad feeling. "mom, dad call the cops I`ll go check it out" I say to them then quickly run off ignoring there calls to stop.

When I get there I see a sight that I should of guessed Blake and the monkey Faunus where in the middle of a fight with Roman Torchwick and surprising enough the white Fang. Blake and Sun didn't seem to be doing well against Torchwick I was about to help but then I hear a familiar voice.

"hey" Ruby shouts at Torchwick and I see her on the opposite roof having drawn Crescent Rose

"is this a private party" I shout back getting there attention as eyeshadow waves at both of us

"Well, hello, Red!, whiskers Isn't it past your bedtimes?" he taunts.

"isn't that too much make up" I taunt back dropping off the rooftop with my guns drawn ready to attack but the white Fang thugs got in the way.

Looking at them made me feel a burning anger I wanted to hurt them, their masks made me growl. Logically I knew that these people probably weren't evil they were just fed up with their treatment and lives and wanted to change things. They were just making a mistake.

But I will die before the white Fang hurts the people I care about again. "you have the count of three to put down your guns and surrender before I make you regret it" I growl at them noticing that they weren't going to do it I start counting "three, two" I notice a big bear Faunus sauntering towards me with an axe in his hand "one" I finish dodging his swing and then slam a handgun into his stomach and then flip him over me. Before he could do anything else I stomp on his head knocking him out and then I duck being a car to dodge gun fire as my aura protects me from the bullets that did hit me.

Focussing on the current fight I pull out my other handgun and set it to burst fire mode. Emerging from cover I advance on the white fang and shoot at them aiming for their arms and legs I didn't want to kill them but I will if I have to.

When my clip was empty I switched to knives knocking them out and stabbing at their limbs I was able to focus until I saw flying swords looking to the source I saw Penny fighting with flying swords that seem to have come from her back as she defeats the remaining enemies and even a few airships much to my surprise. Not feeling needed I get to safety with the monkey Faunus. Sadly Roman got away.

"I`m Jack by the way" I say to the monkey Faunus.

"hey names Sun you had some good moves there" he said by pointing his fist to me that I bump.

"so Jack not that I`m complaining but how did you get here weren't you with your family" Ruby said sat next to me as we all relaxed on the boxes after explaining to the police what happened.

"yeah we were a couple blocks away eating when I heard the explosions so I left to go check it out I just knew that you were involved" I say making her pout before I remembered something "oh crap my family are probably worried I should go tell them what happened. I text them first but of they then call me straight away "I`m going to go take this" I say before walking off for privacy. I spend the next 10 minutes telling them what happened and assure them that I`m okay.

I then join the others as Blake told us about her past before we wait in silence for Yang and Weiss. When they get there Ruby tries to nervously explain "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." I wonder what she thinks about my ears, wow where did that come from.

Weiss ignores her though going to Blake with a guarded expression but I felt like this would work out for the best so I put a hand on Ruby`s shoulder and send her a look that basically says go with it.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake tries to explain but gets interrupted.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she says but then pauses I thought so she was worried even if she didn't show it "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." she pauses again now I think that she just wants to make suspense as the other three looked on worried. "I don't care." She says making me smile.

"You don't care?" Blake says surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" She questions I actually wanted that answer too.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" that`s all I needed to know Weiss too apparently as she silences her.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates." I clear my throat as she didn't included me "friends too I guess And not some..." she then looks to Sun and I notice that she was about to say something bad but stops herself "Someone else.".

Blake then looks to us so we smile at her making her wipe a tear before she nods "Of course."

The atmosphere then becomes serious until Ruby screams excitedly as she waves her arms all wildly "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" she says as we gather together me too even if I`m not in team Ruby.

Weiss then points to Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" she says making him laugh nervously.

Ruby then then started looking around noting something "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" good question.

I shrug "I guess she had must have had something she needed to do" and then I heard my name being called. We look to the source to see my family trying to get in the police are stooping them and looking to me though so I wave them off.

"Jack we were so worried" Jane said to me as she tried to crush me in a hug so I hugged her back.

"don't worry I`m fine" I say patting her head "it takes a lot to take me down and besides I wasn't alone" I say pointing to my friends.

"speaking of aren't you going to introduce us" my mom asks she had that look in her eyes that said that I had no choice.

"oh this is team RWBY and Sun they`re my friends" it was probably a bit too early to call sun my friend but it would be easy to explain this way "there is the team leader Ruby then there`s Weiss, Blake and Yang" I introduce them they wave when I say their names "guys this is my family my mom so called Stephanie, my dad is called John and then the little one who is currently trying to crush me is Jane, my brother is called tom and my older sister is called Rachel."

"it`s a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mr`s White" Weiss greets in her normal formal way.

My mom laughs at that "your making us feel old calling us Mr and Mrs" that`s probably because they are old I think but don't dare say. "call us by our first names" she finishes.

My dad nods in agreement "besides our last name is green not white" my dad says surprising them.

"so which one of these girls is your girlfriend" Tom jokingly asked making me blush and surprisingly enough Ruby too.

"what I told you guys I don't have a girlfriend" I splutter.

"well as fun as it would be to continue to embarrass Jack it`s late and I`m sure that your day has been eventful so it`s time to take Jane home" Rachel says always the most responsible one so I nod saying goodbye noticing that Jane ended up falling asleep when hugging me so I give her to Tom.

We then go home tired and fall asleep the moment we reach our dorms.


	21. Chapter 21

After we had gotten past the incident at the docks, we had then spent our last week of the semester having fun and doing exams. Luckily, my semblance was back so I scored pretty high. I spent most of the break hanging with my friends and family including team RWBY and JNPR we even went to an amusement park on one of the days.

But now we were back in the dorms and would be starting a new semester in a couple days. I was eating while looking organising my inventory as I say with team RWBY.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked me and Blake as she slid towards her partner.

"just going through my inventory" I reply after Blake says that she's going through her notes and wow I'm so bored I might enter another dungeon later.

"Lame." Yang replies after catching a grape in her mouth it seems that she is just a bored as me.

I then heard someone waking towards us, so I look to the noise to see Ruby walking towards us excitedly carrying a binder making me curious what's she doing

She then slammed the Binder onto the table making more than one person jump in surprise. I recognised the binder as Weiss's the one that has said _'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee"_ Only know that had been crossed off with a red marker now it said _"best day activities"_ this will hopefully cure my boredom.

Ruby then clears her throat as she motions to the people on the table as we look to her in interest "Sisters... friends... Weiss" she says adding the last part on jokingly making me snicker as Weiss objects but gets ignored. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." I couldn't help but feel like this speech sounded familiar.

"This ought to be good." Yang says after catchiest a berry thrown by Nora with her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever _!_ " having the most fun ever sounds like a tall order but I was still happy to be included.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked recognising the binder.

Ruby then makes a peace sign with her hands "I am not a crook." She replied pretending to be offended making me snicker the evidence really was against her.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked wanting more information.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby replies like that cleared anything up as she points a finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang _!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang says with a stupid pun making me roll my eyes and If I said that I was unhappy about Nora throwing an apple at her I would be lying. Ruby then Ignored Nora's booing as she continues to talk.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby finish it was sweet she wanted us to all hang out to get to kick of the semesters.

"sounds like fun I'm in" I reply since I am super bored

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss says honestly as Yang tries to throw an apple back at Nora but misses and a random person gets hit instead making Nora giggle.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake says I've noticed that ever since what happened at the Docks, she's been acting different. It was like she had this one goal and nothing else matters to her.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a together" she said surprisingly sweetly but it's a nice sentiment but of course this was when everything went crazy.

"I got it!" I Hear Nora's excited voice shouting making me fill with dread

But I guess Weiss didn't hear her "I for one think that" she starts to say put pauses when a pie if thrown at her face making me snicker as I quickly look to Nora who is now trying to blame Ren as the rest of team JNPR all have different reactions it was clear that Pyrrha was trying to hide her amusement while Jaune was sat there shocked. I guess we might have a food fight together.

I hear multiple students yell for a food fight as more than a few people run off. I smirk this will be fun I think as I jump onto a tower and watch the chaos begin the question is are, we going to be using our semblances.

Noticing that team RWBY and JNPR have formed teams and well getting into their roles surprisingly well Nora was acting like a queen as she stood on a makeshift table tower and Ruby was giving a weirdly good speech while drinking a carton of milk.

I made use of a new ability I had unlocked after becoming level 50 duplication. It was the same ability that Nara has. So, I made a copy myself to even the numbers splitting my meters in half as we vault onto our own table making our presence known at the end of Ruby`s speech.

"sorry but your victory won't be easy" we say as the other two teams attack simultaneously. The food fight was surprisingly violent as Nora sends flying melons to us with her strength I was able to dodge and block most of them but when I tried to use my telekinesis to stop the melons I noticed that just stopping one of them was quick to burn through my Mana and enough blocking the melons with my forearms was quickly eating through my Aura I was taking around 50 damage to it with each hit. So, after me and my duplicate share what we found we both pick up a tray each to use as a makeshift shield.

So far, the only casualty has been Weiss who was knocked out by Nora. Knowing that it`s strategic to let them fight between themselves and then make sure I win.

I make sure to hide in the rafters and then when Ruby believes that she won I teleport behind her ignoring the new arrivals with a pair of linked sausages and wrap them around her arms trapping her as I secure my victory with my feet planted as she eeps..

I grin at her "looks like I win" she then looks back to me as I dispel my clone.

"to be honest I forget that you were here" she says pouting making me deflate that hurt. But then much to my shock she takes advantage of my dropped guard by using her speed to spin around getting free as I fall to the ground in pain.

**Critical hit**

The notification says making me roll to the ground as I crossed my legs in pain "your knees are so bony" I wheeze out as she noticed that I was in pain.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and looks apologetic "oh I`m sorry I didn't mean to hit you in your-" she then pauses as her face went red "ugh there" she says after a break looking away.

"don't worry it was fun" I say slowly getting up luckily because of my semblance pain doesn't last for very long I then panic as I realise how my words could have been misunderstood "the food fight part not the getting hit part" I say wanting to clear up any confusion I really don't want her thinking that I`m some kind of masochist, looking around for a distraction I see a familiar face and a stranger covered in food.

"hey Sun right" I say waving slightly. I then observe him and his friend.

**Sun Wukong**

**Why isn't he wearing a shirt**

**Monkey Faunus (if you couldn't already tell)**

**Sun Wukong is a student at shade academy the leader of team SSSN coming here to take part of the Vytal festival. He left his team back in Vacou so he could come here early. Which is pretty irresponsible to be honesty? I wonder where he has been staying since the dock fight. He won't be much trouble since he`s a relaxed person unlikely to cause fights without reason, but he is a skilled fighter and a good leader, when he is around at least. very loyal and caring to the people he cares about**.

Okay good I was guessed I was right to trust my gut about him. although it`s weird my semblance isn't normally so chatty it`s almost as if my semblance wants me to like him.

**Neptune Vasilis**

**Weirdly named**

**Normal human except for the blue hair**

**While Neptune is named after someone who`s believed to be the god of the ocean and he even uses and transforming Trident he is terrified of the ocean how weird. He`s a good guy but a flirt so tries not to get feelings for him.**

Okay they seem like good guys if a little weird and I have no idea how the last bit is going to affect me anyway. But of course, before we can speak at all the scariest person in Beacon has barged in here,

And she doesn't look happy the woman who looks so much like a librarian Glynda good witch is now here looking at the damage as she growls but to be honest if she wasn't so scary, she would be a lot hotter. Or maybe the scariness adds to the hotness factor.

I quickly dig a claw into my right palm hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood to make myself focus as people were sending me curious looks as I`m sure that my face was going red. Ruby seemed to be glaring at me now for some reason. Luckily, Mrs Goodwitch was too busy using her powers to fix the room to notice me. Hopefully at least.

When she was finished, she turns to us "Children, please. "she says adjusting her glasses in a way I found hot "Do not play with your food!" she says angrily as I hide my mouth, so she won't notice my grin that line was too good. Nora then burps loudly causing me to brake and laugh strongly made worse by the sight of a screaming worse fall back down from the ceiling as she crashed into a table and the rest of us all fall into different states of laughter by the time we were done Mrs Goodwitch was gone she had probably been dragged away by Ozpin.

I make sure to dispel my clone since having two of me tends to cause confusion and since I don't get his memories until after I get rid of him leaving him around for too long tends to give me a headache.

I then equip some new clothes as mine were dirty and then I pull out a couple packs of wipes from my inventory. I then pass some wipes along so that people can clean themselves as I do the same "that was fun but I`m surprised that Mrs Good which didn't punish us.

"she definitely would of if it weren't for Ozpin" Jaune replied.

"yeah we got lucky" Yang said then she smirked at me "I think your staring was making her even angrier" she adds on making me blush.

"I didn't notice I was doing it at first" I say blushing.

"I can`t blame you though she`s hot don't you agree Jaune" she says making us both more embarrassed

"Yang stop this" Ruby says annoyed.

"sorry I was just having a little fun but next time you should probably watch the starring since you were making Ruby jealous" the last part was added jokingly embarrassing both me and Ruby even more.

"so, where did Sun and Neptune go" I ask changing the subject noticing that they were gone.

"who" Jaune asked I guess his team didn't meet them yet.

"they went to clean up which is something we should do" Blake says speaking up and we then go our separate ways.

It was a couple days after the food fight and our only punishment really was a couple days of detention. And now were hanging out in the library. Team RWBY was playing a board game called Remnant the game and team JNPR were doing things separately, Nora had fallen asleep as Ren and Pyrrha study and Jaune was pretending to study while reading comics.

I couldn't help but watch the board game in the corner of my eye they were getting surprisingly invested in the board game and it seemed like Yang was wining much to Weiss and Ruby`s displeasure. Blake didn't really seem invested in the game though. They were getting kind of messy too I noticed after the third game piece was threw at me not wanting them to be lost, I put them in my inventory.

I noticed that Jaune seemed to have gotten bored of studying after Pyrrha had swapped his comic book for a textbook and was now trying to play the game.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked obviously bored.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby says letting him down gently and it could have ended there if it weren't for Weiss.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." I actually felt like Jaune was good at tactics and planning I`ve noticed that with the way he fights and leads his team. Too bad he doesn't have any common sense but still Weiss isn't really the one to talk.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang says voicing half my thoughts and annoying Weiss making me snicker as Weiss tuts.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune says making me roll my eyes he really shouldn't boast so much even if I can tell it`s false bravado.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss says making him deflate again as I listen in amusement as Jaune gets embarrassed

"A-and Pyrrha"" he says weakly making Pyrrha wave.

"Hello again!" she says reminding me of the time they all met that certainly was funny.

Jaune then starts begging as he puts his hands together "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" he pleads obviously not wanting to study anymore.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss says as if this game was the real thing

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa- "with that I facepalm can Jaune really not keep secrets if it weren't for Pyrrha everyone would of know Blake`s secret.

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Pyrrha says weakly trying to save Jaune but I wasn't even sure if the first part was all that true the only sound now was jaune laughing nervously

I then look to an annoyed Blake noticing that everyone was looking at Blake nervously did she not know that the rest of team Ruby told team JNPR not that any of them would really care about Blake being a Faunus they didn't even blink twice at seeing that I was a Faunus.

"Right. That. Ladies enjoy your battle" Jaune says awkwardly bowing as him and Pyrrha quickly leave, I then put on headphones wanting to focus on my Manga.

"Sup losers." I faintly hear a familiar voice say and so I look to the source to see that Sun guy doing a peace sign, so I wave in greeting before going back to my story. Still with the corner of my eye I see what goes on. Neptune successfully flirts with Weiss with a nick name that Jaune already tried much to his displeasure, Blake leaves in a huff after Sun tries to flirt with her. And then Jaune joins the remnant the game taking Blakes place and obliterates them. Then I go into an undead dungeon.

**Undead dimension**

**Round 1**

**11 enemies**

First thing I did was look at my costume I found it cool but if it weren't for my weird gamer powers, it would be extremely impractical. Leather jeans, a black form fitting top under a black leather jacket. I also had a metal chain around my arm that couldn't remove or mess with, a pair of black sunglasses fixed onto my shirt. Black combat boots and black biker gloves it was kind of weird to be honest.

This dungeon was a higher difficulty to the ones I've been using before it has a lot of different undead type enemies. Most of them are apparently Draugr, Vampires, and zombies I've already got used to Draugr and zombies, but the other creatures are going to be more difficult.

I`m more worried about vampires not only are they are physically superior to most of the other enemy types the only way to kill them is to destroy the heart or burn them and they are much smarter as well as having a more wide array of powers.

Looking around I managed to find a machete, a wooden stake, and a one-handed hammer this won't be easy.

The first things to attack me were 5 zombies so I switched to a hammer and lunged at the closest one cracking its skull with my hammer I then kick the one that tried to lung at me breaking it`s knee before I pulled out a machete and cut its head off. I then felt myself being picked up and thrown into a wall making me spit blood.

**HP: 450/500**

**SP: 480/500**

**MP: 500/500**

**AP:800/1,000**

I then look to the enemy that attacked me to see the cliché vampire stereotype. It was what I assume to be a guy dressed in a black cloak with pale skin and glowing red eyes and fangs barred.

I quickly switch to fire and shoot two fire balls at the vampire setting it on fire before I send Nara of to kill the remaining zombies I then lung at the zombie with the stake only it dodges me turning into bats and I felt it rematerialize too late as it punches me through a wall

**HP: 400/500**

**SP: 400/500**

**MP: 300/500**

**AP:600/1,000**

I might have bitten of more than I can chew making up a plan I lung at the vampire and when it turned into bats, I shot a stream of flames at him setting him a light. When the vampire was burning away, I made sure to finish him, off with a stake to his heart.

**Round one end**

**1,500 XP 1,000 Lien**

**A hatchet**

**A spear**

**A revolver**

**50 0.50 Cal revolver rounds**

I grin liking what rewards I got as I load my revolver looking to Nara, I check on him since he must of the one who defeated the rest of the enemies for me.

**HP: 900/1,200**

**SP: 600/1,200**

**MP: 700/1,200**

**AP:700/12,000**

Good he wasn't too hurt but maybe we should of left the last one alive until our meters were mostly full I also noticed that we had a couple Draugr helping us they must have been the ones that Nara had summoned with his skill there was around five of them around. O the n summons two Draugr for myself leaving myself with a bit above 100 mana left leaving it off the automatically summoning mode since I wanted to save my mana.

**wave two begins**

**22 enemies**

My best guess was that there will be one more vampire every wave I should take them out soon as possible so with my hatchet I take out as many zombies as I could before I notice the first vampire try to attack me. This one didn't have telekinesis. It shot this beam at me though that I was too slow to dodge and then I started to feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Looking at my meters I noticed that with every second my Aura was being drained by ten.

That`s bad really bad I assumed that when I run out of Aura my HP will start to be drained so I quickly drink a mana potion. And shoot off my revolver rapid fire not liking how little damage I was doing I then shoot a fire ball at him which did a lot more damage before I tackle him to the ground and shoot him directly in the heart to kill him.

**11 enemies left**

**HP: 100/500**

**SP: 200/500**

**MP: 50/500**

**AP:0/1,000**

This really didn't look good I then felt myself getting kicked in the back as I felt my spine crack and I tasted blood in my mouth. I couldn't even feel my bottom half and my right arm wasn't working pulling out my gun with my left working hand but before I could even shoot my hand seized in a firm yet surprisingly soft grip. And when I looked to the source, I was shocked.

Sometimes I really think my semblance is perverted. This Vampire was a female I was sure of that. While the male vampire was a stereotype of the creepy dark vampires, the female one was the kind of vampire you almost want to suck your blood. She was the kind of female vampire that you see in a lot of anime and games they were usually dressed for fan service.

She was a hot pale black-haired woman that looked like she was in her twenties with a slim build but still a modest sized chest that looked perfect for her. She was dressed in a cloak that looked painted on and she had a hole in the front of her robe making most of her boobs visible. She was dressed in black heels and had blood red lips with red ruby eyes.

"Come back when you're a bigger threat" she said with a wry smile and a wink before she pulled the trigger for her own pistol blowing my brains out.


	22. Chapter 22

When I came back to life from my dungeon, I was soaked it was weird I felt like I was in a shower. I was mostly calm until I heard a scream. Looking to the source I froze shouldn't be surprised that my semblance had done this. The sight I was seeing was an embarrassed Ruby who was just showering trying to cover herself.

Kicking into action I quickly face the wall "I`m so sorry" I say with a red face.

"what are you doing here, did you see anything" she asked embarrassed and I then heard movement as the shower switches off.

"I died doing another dungeon that was too difficult for me and no I didn't ugh see anything" I say stuttering loads in my embarrassment. The last bit wasn't a total lie either I was mostly being honest.

"you can look now" she says so I do slowly. To my relief and slight disappointment, she was now dressed all though she didn't look very dry. She was wearing her heart pyjamas that she wore the day before initiation and her hair was still wet and stuck to her skin. I swallowed before continuing to talk.

"I`m so sorry about that I had no idea I was going to be put in here while you were showering you know how little control I have over my semblance remember" I say starting to mumble with a blush I felt bad for not being upset that this happened.

"Let's just not tell anyone this happened and forget about it" she replied with her own blush and I startle.

Oh shit "If Yang finds me here I`m dead" I say frantically If her finding me sleeping with Ruby bad then I won't survive having been caught in the shower with her.

"yeah your right and she will make fun of me loads after you need to get out of here before you are found" she says making me pout she cares more about being made fun of by Yang then my impending painful death.

"yeah okay I`ll see you later after I enter an easier dungeon" I state saying goodbye to her.

"try not to die this time though" Ruby replies with a wink and I nod before entering the zombie dungeon.

**Round one begins**

**10 enemies**

It says and I nod finding a dagger and an oar putting on some rock music. I want to have a bit more fun this time, so I put the oar in both hands and decide to use this. Running around I manage to find where most the enemies are, so I send a heavy swing at the closest one noticing in the corner of my that Nara was attacking a couple others with poisonous spikes.

The swing aimed at the zombies head was a direct hit instantly bludgeoning it but using breaking the oar in half so I then use the newly made spear to stab the zombie in the chest before setting it on fire.

Then I pull out my new dagger and use the rest of my mana to summon as many Draugr as I can giving myself 4 new allies.

And it wasn't long until I had finished my fifth wave and I had left the dungeon to get ready for my lessons.

They were pretty boring as usual what made it worse was that me and Ruby have been barely able to talk to each other no now which got us a few looks things were just too awkward not even watching Jaune fail at asking out Weiss for the millionth time was able to fix things. I`ve been meaning to invite everyone to do that Gears of war dungeon since it sounds fun.

I noticed that Team RWBY was acting weirdly but that wasn't close to being as suspicious as seeing Neptune and Sun climb up a tree to look through team RWBY`s window they better not be trying to perv on them.

So, when they get there, I teleport above them on the tree "boo" I say quietly making them both lose their grip and fall. Sun was able to use his tail to catch himself the lucky guy. I didn't want Neptune to die at least not yet so I quickly catch him my telekinesis giving him the chance to secure himself on the tree.

"Jack right what are you doing here" Sun says after composing himself.

"nothing much" I reply casually "I was walking around and saw two guys try to either break into a dorm room full of girls or spy on them s I wanted to see what was happening what are you two doing" I ask with a raised brow twirling around a knife to add me to my intimidation factor.

I have no interest in hurting them but if they give me the wrong answer I`ll just tell Yang and let her handle the punishment herself.

"what it`s nothing like that" Sun says waving his hands in a placating matter and I nod for him to continue talking "we overheard them speaking about how they are going to go out to Vale today to stop the white Fang and we thought that we should help."

That answer surprising me so much that I lost my grip on the tree and in my effort to save myself I only made it worse causing myself to fall. In my panic I quickly equip my flight boots turning them on.

Only the problem was that in my panic, my boots were at a far higher setting then I was used to as I was training with them and I was sent flying through the glass window at team Ruby`s dorm making them all scream. As they all form fighting positions, I was lucky they didn't have weapons on them.

"Jack" they all say in surprise as Ruby helps me up.

"sorry about that" I apologize rubbing my head I knew that I was pretty hard headed but going through a glass window head first still hurt I probably have some cuts "I got surprised causing me to fall of that tree" I then get some raised brows and I point to the tree that Sun and Neptune were on, they then waved awkwardly "and I tried to stop my fall but my boots were on a higher level than I thought they were on"

"Why were you guys doing anyway" Yang asks giving me a pointed look. And with that I get a good luck at them they had changed clothes and looked good.

Ruby`s clothes didn't change all that much except she looked a bit more mature in her new clothes the normal black arms and were her shoulders where was replaced with grey. Blake had gotten rid of her normal top and jacket thing and was known wearing a white shirt with long sleeves she looked good too all though she had quite a more. belly showing which made her vulnerable.

Weiss was known wearing a dress with a lot whiter shoeing and she had much longer boots covering most of her legs it suited her. Yang didn't look all that different except more of her legs were covered and she had a new jacket that was a lighter colour.

"I saw them climbing up that tree up to your window and I wanted to see what they were doing" I say honestly and team RWBY`s attention quickly goes to them giving them pointed looks.

"yeah how did you even get up there anyway? Wat were you doing" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun says making me face palm he`s making it sound like he spends his fair time perving on girls, he just, might get his ass kicked before we even go after Torchwick.

"You do what?!" Weiss asks assuming the worst and I can't blame her. I assumed the same thing at first too.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun replies oblivious to the mine he had almost stepped on. He then flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" he says surprising them.

Blake then steps forward "we are going to investigate the situation, as a team." She says putting empathises on the start and end part she will probably be the most difficult to persuade since it was all probably her idea.

"Sorry, Sun, Jack. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." She says apologetically it is a nice thing that there trying to do nice but stupid.

Sun voices his thoughts before even I could "Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" he then gestures out the window to Neptune.

They then look out the window in a weirdly cartoony way to notice Neptune stood on the ledge as he tries to act cool "Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks incredulously.

"I have my ways." He says making me scoff.

"my ways my ass I had to save you from falling from there like a minute ago" I say making Ruby giggle as he glares at me half-heartedly.

"hey that was because you scared me and besides you almost fell too" he says making me shrug I didn't really see a point in denying it and it is scaring them was pretty fun anyway. Neptune then becomes nervous probably remembering where he was "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now." To be fair I was pretty sure that we would survive a fall from there anyway I help him in after Team RWBY nods their agreement.

"hey so" I say becoming serious "I know that some of you may feel as if your responsible for stopping the White Fang and Torchwick but we`re your friends and we`re here to help you so just trust us I`m sure that my semblance will be useful" I want to help them I won't lose anyone else to the White Fang even I fi have to follow them or even tell Ozpin, I won't let my friends get hurt.

"Okay then fine" Ruby says surprising the rest of team RWBY.

"But Ruby" Blake says starting to object, but Ruby doesn't give her a chance as she quickly objects entering leader mode.

"no Blake you're not the only one who wants to stop the White Fang here" Ruby says making Blake pause "and besides we will be more likely to succeed if we have help right Jack" Ruby finishes and I nod smiling at her.

It ends up being decided that I will go With Ruby and Weiss and I quickly invite everyone to a party.

**Ruby Rose-the Cookie Monster**

**Has accepted your party invite**

Ruby was the first to accept and I smile at her familiar title.

**Yang Xiao long-The Buxom Blonde**

**has accepted your part invite**

no comment.

**Blake Belladonna- The Runaway Stray**

**has accepted your part invite**

I didn't really get that stray was cat related I think but it`s probably best to just ignore that for now atleast.

**Weiss Schnee- the Ice Queen**

**has accepted your part invite**

I snickered lightly at that even my semblance has given here that nickname.

**Sun Wukong- The Shirtless Monkey**

**has accepted your part invite**

I felt let down at that the title just sounded stupid and like Blake`s it was kind of racist too I quickly move past it.

**Neptune Vasilis- The Aquaphobic Flirt**

**has accepted your part invite**

That nickname was just so on the nose and dumb but I felt bad for Weiss since she likes him, I guess I will warn her later but I doubt she will listen to me. It was funny seeing how oblivious Ruby was to the fact that Weiss wanted to team with Neptune.

We quickly going to the Transmit tower in Vale after Ruby wouldn't stop begging, she wanted to see it so badly. Me and Weiss had quickly caved to her demands and we got there she wasn't let down at all.

I got to be honest it did look cool the tower was a massive one dwarfing the few trees that were still around and it glowed brightly so we could all see clearly.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up closely! Ruby says and I smile at her excitement.

"It`s pretty cool that`s clear" I say I wonder how long it took to make something like this.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss says proudly and for all the controversy that happens in Atlas I got to be honest they are certainly very advanced technology wise there.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asks.

I nod as Weiss says "Correct"" We then continue walking as Weiss gives us more information about the towers. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss says becoming more and more proud of atlas and I notice Ruby acting weirdly.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby says making me snort in laughter with her she was also trying to act all dignified like Weiss it was funny, but it really didn't suit her. Weiss was clearly unhappy with the joke as she frowns.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason _we're_ here is because _you_ like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" it was true Weiss did have her there. But it`s nice to see how close they've gotten they still argue like all the time, but the heat was gone.

"I know," she admits not losing her excitement for a second "but it's so _cool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" while she was doing so, I saw a familiar face. Penny wow we haven't seen her since the incident at the docks. I wave at her and watch as when Ruby tries to grab her phone but quickly drops it and it bounces along the pavement before it stops at penny`s feet. She`s lucky that scrolls are so durable especially the ones made for hunters and hunters in training. I`ve probably dropped my scroll more times than I can count.

"Oh!" Penny lets out still as she picks up the scroll and holds it over for Ruby as enthusiastic as ever, I don't even think she noticed us yet I feel like an idiot for waving "You dropped this." And Ruby`s face gets a shocked expression when she recognises her.

"Penny?!" she exclaims almost not believing who she is seeing.

"Uuuh..." Penny replies vocalising her own shock and I just had the feeling that this friendship would cause me pain.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" yeah and what a night that was, Penny with those swords was so cool.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny says suddenly getting all cautious and we might have believed her if she wasn't so bad at lying and clearly startled. Penny then hiccups throwing the scroll into Ruby`s hands who fumbles to catch it. "Uh... I've got to go! "she says quickly walking off much to our surprise.

"it was nice seeing you again" I call out awkwardly as Weiss turns to us.

"What was that about?" Weiss asks as surprised as the rest of us.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby says quickly walking after Penny "You two go make your call! I'll meet up with both later!" she says raising her voice so we an hear her and I sigh. I never really wanted to go into the transit tower anyway they don't treat Faunus well.

"Wait!" Weiss says about to try stop her until she realises how pointless it would be. "I can`t believe she just left us" Weiss says looking like she wants to strangle her.

She won`t like this part "sorry but I`m going to go help her I feel like their more likely to get into to trouble then you and besides I don't feel very comfortable going into an SDC building." I also wanted to see what was wrong with Penny she may have been pretty weird, but she was nice and friendly.

I then watch Weiss`s face go from annoyance to acceptance as she sighs "fine but try to keep the property damage as low as possible" she says waving me off.

I smirk "I`ll do my best" I reply before waving goodbye as I use my map ability to found Ruby. Since that they are in a party I have them all tracked for now with markers Ruby`s was set as the red one and she hadn't gotten far so I jog over there cutting most the time taken by free running across the buildings and anything else in the way. My teleportation ability was also very useful.

When I found them they were near a two storey building and I noticed a nervous Penny next to a smiling Ruby so I quickly drop down next to Ruby making sure to announce my presence beforehand so I don't scare them.

"hey, are you two okay I think that I would be more help here then I would be with Weiss is that okay" I ask not wanting to be over stepping.

"It is okay, friend Jack?" the last bit was more unsure I guess that since I never verbally told her that were friends in the few times we met.

I nod "yeah you can call us friends if you would like that" I say honestly with a smile and she smiles back.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, Jack, but I don't know anything about those men." She says and I guessed that she meant Torchwick the one she almost beat.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby says doing enough speaking for the both of us and saying the stuff that we had both wanted to say.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny says in a placating way and I trusted that she was being honest, but she was a bit too gullible and innocent in my opinion like Jaune and Ruby. I was worried that someone would take advantage of them.

"Then where did you go?" Ruby asks.

"have you been okay" I say voicing my own thoughts.

"yes I`ve been sensational it`s just I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." I could definitely relate to that when I lost my birth parents Jane and my new family were always around if I so much as get a scratch, they will try to nurse me back to health. I was sure that I still am the same way around Jane only it`s gotten a bit more in control.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby says grinning and the first thought that came to my mind was Yang. Penny quickly smiled back. "But why not let us know you were okay?" I nod in agreement friends should keep in touch.

Penny then seemed to take some time to reply mulling it over "I... was asked not to talk to either of you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." When she said that red flags were quickly raised in my head that didn't sound normal. I know some of us probably seedy pasts and weren't not perfect, but we are good people we would be mostly good influence.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asks probably seeing it as fishy too the only reason I could see for a person to be cut off from a potential support system would be in the case of abuse and with that I was starting to get angry. To clear my head, I dug my nails into my hands as hard as I could getting emotional would do no good.

"No, it wasn't my father..." she says, and I dug my nails even deeper luckily, I wasn't noticed. But before she could continue megaphones go off distracting us. Looking to the source around the corner j saw that in the enter of the plaza was a hologram of James Ironwood and six of Atlases androids. I never liked the guy I felt like he wasn't trustworthy. I never met the guy but what I heard online and from Qrow painted a picture.

Apparently, he does want to defend atlas and Remnant, but he`s too heavy handed, too ready for war, too paranoid and the treatment of Faunus in Atlas is unacceptable. I know that the last part isn't his fault but as a general shouldn't he have some sway.

There were two large metal boxes with the Atlas emblem on the doors. "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The prepared speech starts making the audience clap and the drones do a makeshift bow. I`ll give him one thing if he writes his own audience, he seems to be good with people "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" when I saw the new robots I wasn't all that impressed he really just fine tuned them and made them more formidable while also being more friendly looking with how rich atlas is I expected better "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." . After the robot's flex and pose he starts talking again. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch. That was something that I had actually agreed with all parts of it, lives are worth a lot more then Lien and machines.

I noticed that Ruby was entranced "Ruby...?" Penny says nervously I guess she must be worried about her. How nice of her but Ruby`s fine.

so, I wave her off "don't worry she`s fine just a bit of a weapon nut" I say as the projection continues to talk.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" When I saw the massive machine I was worried while yeah this thing could do a lot of good, it could also be used to do a lot of bad and it tends to not take long for stuff like these to go on the black market.

"Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwoods voice says at least it will be kept away from civilians.

"Whoa..." Ruby says hunched in awe and I then noticed how worried Penny was giving me a bad feeling.

"Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny says getting ignored so I shake her.

"yes, what is it I was looking at the cool robot" she complains childishly but my serious look makes her straighten.

Before we could tell her, what was going on or what I knew of it, I see Penny begin to run off and the Atlas military follows her.

we knew" Atlas soldiers spot Penny and go after making her run

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asks kicking me into gear as I grab her hand breaking out into a run as she is forced to come with me.

"I think that the Atlas military is after her" I say loudly so Ruby could hear me properly.

"but why would they be after Penny" Ruby says confused and I wanted to know too.

"I guess we might be able to ask Penny later just keep running" I reply. And we then run together through the winding alley ways. Both of us have tripped a couple times being clumsy but we would pull each up and soon after we lost one who had to stop a car we separate when Ruby uses an avalanche off boxes by cutting a support beam with Crescent Rose I then set it on fire as Ruby bounces off a wall and uses her semblance to get them away more quickly.

Knowing that I won't be able to match Ruby for speed even when she was carrying someone I teleport as high a above them as I could to give a good vantage point. All I had to do is follow the rose petals before they disappeared.

The sight I saw wasn't a good one Penny had her hands out to try and stop a truck, Ruby was on the ground pushed out the way so I do all that I can to help. I teleport in front of Penny in the split second we have left and do my best to take the collision for her.

It didn't work I wasn't even sure If I could have stopped that truck even If I had all my mana, not unless I destroyed. Instead I was sent flying out the way by an only slightly slower than normal truck.

I was sent flying into a wall making me cry out in pain as I felt something crack and I spit out blood in pain. Quickly remembering what happened I quickly drink HP potions until I can walk again before I make my way over to Penny expecting to have to heal her which means I need mana potions too.

Only Penny was fine much to my surprise. She must have been stronger than Yang to stop the truck I noticed that everyone even Ruby was looking at Penny with wide with fear "Penny...?" Ruby says in shock and the uncertainty is clear.

"Are you okay?" Penny asks and I then recognise him it was the owner of that dust till dawn shop that Torchwick tried to rob.

"Uh-huh..." he nods unsure.

I then watch as Penny backs away and I couldn't help but pity her. I knew not to pity people because when people used to pity me, I would get so angry, but it must hurt to have people look at you with fear. Especially since she did nothing wrong. When Penny ran off again, I made sire to grab Ruby`s hand and knock her out of her stupor. To be honest I was a little annoyed at Ruby, you can't control your emotions but in that split-second Ruby reacted with fear.

Penny saved Ruby`s life, and Ruby showed that she feared her.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby pleads as we run. Until we stop at an alley Penny stops at an alley unable to go anywhere else. Of course, when we catch up with Penny Ruby quickly let's go off my hand and goes right into Penny`s personal space as she shoots off questions "Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!" I swallow my annoyance and pull Ruby away from Penny to give her space. Don't get me wrong I really lo-like I meant like I really like Ruby, she`s a good freind but she can be really dense and it can be too much sometimes. When your trying to focus but people wont stop talking, wont stop asking questions it tends to make it worse.

Sometimes you need someone who wont stop pressing until you break but I don't think that this is one of those times.

"let her breathe" I say firmly to Ruby, but then I soften "hey Penny were your friends remember If your okay with telling us what`s going on we would be happy to help." I say to her she looked like she was close to breaking down.

"you can trust us" Ruby says calming down and I nod in agreement as Penny slowly comes to us looking desperate.

"You're my friend`s, right? You promise you're my friend`s?!" Penny says speaking as if the wrong answer would break her.

"I promise" Ruby says softly.

I salute "scouts honour" I reply I`m not great at being serious.

Penny then stays silent for a second looking down at her hands and I got worried that I upset her "I'm not a real girl." Penny says surprising us both as she shows us the damage that the truck had done. Parts of the skin on her hands had been ripped away showing that instead of blood and bone there was metal.

"Oh." Ruby says stunned and boy does that explain her title


	23. Chapter 23

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Ruby says shocked and I was stumped to what Is Penny was she like the robot knights just a machine with preprogramed feeling or she something different. I felt like if her personality and feelings were just programmed then they would have made her more normal and more serious. Is this a highly advanced AI thing that you only see through stuff like scfi shows and comics.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." If she weren't so sad, I would think it`s cool Atlas is way more advanced than I thought. "I'm not real..." she says making us both shake our heads.

" Of course, you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby says as we both grab one of her hands.

"trust me your one of the most real people I`ve ever met" there are definitely some people that shouldn't be considered human or even Faunus, but Penny isn't one of them.

"I don't... um..." Penny says unable to get her thoughts into words as she leans in closer to us "You're both... taking this extraordinarily well." She says happily.

I then grin at her unable to help myself "you can`t be any weirder than Ruby" I say jokingly only to wince when the insulted party elbows me in the ribs, hard.

Ignoring me Ruby continue talking "You're not like those things we saw back there." She says starting to talk and if there was one thing that Ruby was good at it`s comforting people. But that had me thinking the person who made Penny gave her a chest and you could see that it wasn't flat unlike Weiss. Does that mean someone designed her breasts that`s so weird. Can she do other stuff to what would it be like. I shake my head of these thoughts as I make myself listen to what Ruby was about to say next. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!" she says without doubt and I smile brightly.

"I agree with her completely" I say seriously.

"Ooohh... oh Ruby, Jack" She says happily as she crushes us both together in a hug and shakes us back and forth with insane strength. "You're the best friend`s anyone could have!" she says as I wince when I feel something creak, I don't think I`m fully healed from the Truck.

Both of our groans were muffled by the people pressed against us "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby gets out

Penny then let's go of us both back to her normal happy state almost as if nothing ever happened "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!" I then felt dread as I picture what Ruby would build if she met someone that smart. Hopefully, it would just be something simple like making Crescent Rose sentient.

"Wow." Ruby says giggling "He built you all by himself?" she asks and to be honest it's kind of made me think of that film called Astroboy.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." I straighten letting out an oh, understanding why the guards were chasing her and why she was so isolated.

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby says working it out.

"They like to protect me, too!" I roll y eyes at that I was sure they didn't care about her they probably just saw her as military property at least some of them at least. If they really cared they would be doing things differently.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby says also not agreeing but I see that she objected to a different point.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be _my_ job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world and test myself in the Tournament." Penny says proudly and it was a tall order to do a lot of pressure, but it was a good thing that were had peace for now at least.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby says voicing her thoughts only to confuse Penny.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." I should have guessed that the general would have said something that I mean the world isn't perfect far from it. we have terrorists' criminals and Grimm to worry about, but we did have peace at least.

"Check down here!" I here I soldier say coming closer and I was about to try to put us all in a dungeon or something until Penny grabs us by the shoulder. "You have to hide!" she says before she lifts us like we were paper wights ignoring Ruby`s attempt to get out of here

"Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! we can help you!" Ruby says trying to get out of her grip buy it was futile. And to be honest maybe it should be this way at least for now. Even if Penny were able to escape, she would have to spend her life either hiding or on the run would she really want that. She takes us to the dumpster andthrows us in. I quickly covered my nose it smelled disgusting in here.

Penny opens the lid so she ca still talk to us "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get _you_ in trouble. Just _promise_ me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" she says starring at us seriously.

"I promise." Ruby says instantly.

"I promise so stay safe" I reply as we make our self's smaller so we can fit in the dumpstereasier but of course Ruby quickly moves so that she can see outside, she was worried I am too. Knowing that there wasn't anything we can do I take her hand in mine to try and comfort her.

We watched as Penny quickly left and I had a sad smile I think I judged them too harshly they looked like they cared about her more then I though they did, that`s good. I then felt something on my foot. Assuming it was something gross like food I look down only to scream and teleport outside the dumpsteron instinct.

Then sudden movement caused the dumpster to tip over and Ruby to be trapped in it. if her screams were any indication, she must have found the rat. Controlling myself I force my self to go over and help her out. And when she looked at me, I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"sorry" I say awkwardly "I'm not good was small animals" it`s weird sometimes I don't care about stuff like that and other times an insect will make me jumpy.

After I spend some time trying to bribe Ruby to forgive me, causing my inventory to lose most of its snacks and all its cookies, until we get a scroll call.

I sigh while Ruby runs off excitedly, did they really have to get in a fight with a paladin.

Since I wasn't nearly as fast as Ruby o got there a bit later than them and what I saw was team RWBY have already destroyed the robot that was mostly frozen. As he was standing outside of it. he was looked defeated but the way he was acting made my guard rise. Does he have a plan?

"fuck my life" I mumble before teleporting behind Roman putting a knife against his throat. "Sorry I`m late" I apologise using detect life to find any hidden enemies and was shock when there was one right behind me.

So, I quickly pull out a shotgun with my spare hand and shoot the enemy point blank.

I expected the person to get hurt at least instead the hit just gets deflected somehow as I quickly run out of mana. The person I saw gave me questions. If we were describing her after we see her on the street, I would probably say cute physically she looked about as threating as a bunny. she was dressed in a black pink and white. While the clothes weren't revealing they showed that she had curved. Her hair was brown on one side and pink on the other. Her eyes were also pink and she had a nice smile. but standing here against her now I felt like the rabbit.

"be careful guys we haven't won yet and she seems more competent then Roman." I call out to them getting in a fighting stance. Ready for an attack.

She launches at me with a speed that I haven't seen since Qrow would get annoyed at me and was about to destroy me with a lunch using her umbrella as a jump back at the last second dodging the bladed umbrella and then I try to slash at her to win the fight as quickly as possible. Quicker than my eyes can follow she moves the umbrella slashing at my knife hand, making me drop my knife. Things only went downhill from there. I got my ass kicked we all did. She was far to fast and skilled for us.

First, she took out Yang quickly knocking her out without even getting touched. Then Weiss and Blake until there was just me and Ruby left.

"how is she so good" Ruby says complaining. Panting her and her team were already pretty worn out from fighting the Paladin. I haven't been able to give her any potions hell I haven't been able to have any since the first one.

I was beginning to lose hope until I found an opening, her last swing at me missed and she left her self over balance so when I struck at her I gave her everything I had only to realise it was a trap. The moment I hit her she shattered like glass and I felt a cold blade enter my spine before she yanked upwards paralysing me.

"Jack" Ruby screamed in shock getting to me in seconds as she helps me to slowly hit the ground.

I cough out blood noticing that Neo and Roman used the opening to escape. I haven't been hurt this bad outside of the dungeons before.

"sorry about worrying you`ll but I`ll be fine" I say looking over my meters as I put on a brave face.

**HP:50/520**

**SP: 0/500**

**MP: 20/500**

**AP:0/1,000**

Shit that`s close. Without the use of my arms and legs I had to get the HP potions with my mouth and the problem was I didn't know how to open them without hands.

Crap my health is still falling "give them here" Ruby says grabbing them then she starts feeding them until I wasn't in danger of dying much to my embarrassment. I then used a mixture of potions and magic help the others to awaken and get back on their feet. I had also recovered somewhat, but I needed help to stand which Ruby volunteered to do,

"So, I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang says making me roll my eyes. No shit sherlock.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!" Weiss jokes making me cringe is it to late for that woman to kill me.

Weiss then smiles at the joke while Ruby giggles, Blake walks away and Yang "No just no" o nod in agreement I never agreed with Yang so much in my life.

Of course, Weiss gets angry then "What- But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes." She replies.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asks confused.

"No, it just wasn't very good". Yang says starting to walk away.

"to be honest neither of you are very funny" I say my voice coming across as very rough from the injury.

"Hey that`s not very nice to say foxy" Yang says continuing to walk past us.

Only on the way she slaps my still healing back "ohh fuck" I squeal.

"Yang stop that he`s still hurt" Ruby says telling off her sister.

"stop coddling your boyfriend and hurry up" Yang says making us both blushes.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss says trying to defend herself, wow that`s way too slow of a comeback we weren't even on that anymore.

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby says noticing they were gone" I shrug quickly regretting the action. I use my map to find that they were stood still but still alive.

"I don't know but I`m suddenly feeling hungry" I reply going through my inventory for food. Too bad Ruby ate most of it.

"oh, by the way you owe the swear jar some lien" Ruby says trying to act innocent before we start walking again to the airships.


	24. Chapter 24

When we got back to Beacon we quickly separated to go to our dorms as we all collapsed in bed asleep by the time we hit the ground. When I woke up I noticed that my deep pain covering my whole body had turned into a dull ache as I ended the party and found a new achievement.

**Curb stomp battle**

**For surviving for against an enemy way out of your league (both romantically and in a fight), it has been decided you should get a reward.**

**40,000 XP**

**20,000 Lien**

**Hidden blade blueprint**

**Vehicle inventory slot**

**(0/1)**

**Developmental world**

That`s great I noticed two pros to our fight now, the first thing I noticed was how weak I really was or at least I remembered how weak I was. With my semblance I had grown into a very formidable fighter at least in our year, recently I`ve been winning a lot of fights in Glynda lessons, I`ve even been able to win a couple fights against Pyrrha and the other top fighters in our year like Ruby and her team as well as Ren and Nora.

Jaune wasn't the greatest fighter losing most his fights but he`s been improving very quickly due to Pyrrha`s training and his drive to win now he has reached the lower middle rating in our ratings for the year.

But against Romans new henchman, I now knew how weak I really was she destroyed me and the rest of us like she was barely even trying I must pick up my training. The other reason was the achievement I just got the XP and Lien wasn't all that important I could make that much in a dungeon, but the Vehicle slot and developmental world were both great. I really liked the Vehicle slot ability it gave me the ability to summon any vehicle that I put in the slot. It was a very valuable thing and I wanted to get a bike since it would be a very useful to have on call.

And the developmental world was very useful for that aim, I could use it to build stuff like vehicles and other gear like weapons and armour only I needed some specific skills to use it properly as well as money and materials I was sure that Ruby was going to have a field day when she finds out about that.

So, the next day after we ate I asked the question.

"hey guys" I say getting their attention they were all there except Blake surprisingly enough, I haven't seen her in a while outside of lessons and I was starting to feel worried she was starting to like she wasn't taking care of herself. She took Roman getting away badly that`s for sure. "I was planning on entering this gear of war world to get some training apparently it`s a more gun cantered world. who would want to join me" I ask and the moment I said the word gun Ruby was even more excited?

"I would love to go and see what weapons the new world has" Ruby says zipping very close to me making me lean back when she gets exited, she tends to forget about personal space.

"Sorry about the gun nut" Yang says pulling her back "but I`ve been aching for a fight since Romans henchman kicked all our assess so I`m in, I`ll speak to Blake too" I nod back at her happy about the space.

"I`m in" Jaune says.

"me too if you don't mind" Pyrrha replies not long after Jaune.

"I guess it won't hurt to go" Weiss says after Ruby was sending her puppy dog eyes.

"It sounds like fun hey maybe we will fight a race of people who came from under the earth to wipe out humanity" Nora says making us look to her in surprise. Why was she so specific?

"I guess it might be fun to try" Ren says filling me with relief no one can keep Nora behaved as well as him.

"okay guys meet in my room at five" I say continuing to eat. Watching as everyone got up to get ready after they were finished.

It wasn't long till we were all in my room and I felt a bit cramped.

**Jaune Arc-The Aspiring Hero**

**Has joined your party**

**Nora Valkyrie-The Crazy Hammer Wielder**

**Has joined your party**

**Lie Ren-The Silent Rouge**

**Has joined your party**

**Pyrrha Nikos-The Lone Champion**

**Has joined your party**

**Yang Xiao Long-The Buxom Blonde**

**Has joined your party**

**Blake Belladonna- The Runaway Stray**

**Has joined your party**

**Ruby Rose-The Cookie Monster**

**Has joined your party**

**Weiss Schnee-The Ice Queen**

**Has joined your party**

After dispelling the notifications, I turn to the group observing them.

Blake looked tired and she also looked like she hadn't been taking care of herself, I was sure that Yang had dragged her here. Ruby and Nora was trembling with excitement. Yang was having a one-sided conversation with Blake while an excited Nora was doing the same with Ren. Jaune and Pyrrha were talking together I noticed that they had gotten closer since that day in the dungeon. Weiss was trying to keep Ruby from jumping up and down.

"you already" I ask and after everyone joined the party I made us enter the world.

Gears of War dungeon

**10 grubs left**

"wow Ruby described this place but seeing is believing I guess" Yang said. And I noticed everyone's clothes were a lot more useful than I expected.

They were all dressed in what looked like highly functional armour Jaune even had this cool looking helmet, but for some reason I felt like I wasn't muscular enough to be in this armour. my hair was covered by this cloth.

"okay guys let all look for weapons" I say then stop as I see the wall next to me being shot. "guys watch out there here" I say looking to the source of the attack to be surprised at what I saw,

The enemies were a pale white humanoid creature that looked a couple inches taller than me, around Jaunes height. They were super muscular too wielding weapons that looked like they were built form scrap metal but with how much damage they did to the wall they looked powerful.

"I found a weapon and some ammo" Yang and I looked as she loaded the pistol. Good thing that schools preparing people to be hunters are taught to use more weapons then just their own.

"me too" Nora said excitedly, and I look to see her wielding a massive cleaver with just one hand good thing she`s strong.

Okay good I reply before I shoot a fire ball at the closest enemy before I use telekinesis to pull the weapon to me.

It costed more mana then I thought it would but I had a weapon now when the grub got close I slammed the weapon into it with all my strength knocking it backwards but it was much more durable then I thought it would be. I then quickly shoot it in the head being grossed out when it popped like a balloon covering me in its brains.

I then loot the body finding a weird grenade thing that I put in my inventory then I take all its ammo.

**Wave one complete.**

**1,000 XP**

**1,000 Lien**

**1 lancer**

**100 lancer rounds**

**1 hammer burst**

**100 hammer burst rounds**

**A snub pistol**

**200 pistol rounds**

**2 Frag grenades**

Looking around I noticed that everyone already had weapons. Jaune was being taught to use a Hammerburst by Pyrrha. After looking at the Lancer rifle I give it and the ammo to Pyrrha taking her hammer burst and ammo. She would do better with then me. Nora had a high power pistol the same one as me after I observe in my inventory It called it a Boltok, and she also still had the clever .Ruby was weapon less though so I give her the hammer burst with the ammo since it was the closest thing to a sniper rifle we had, Weiss also had a hammer burst and was doing okay with it but It was very different to her normal weapons.

Ren had a machine gun looking pistol and seemed to have found a combat knife. Blake also had a machine gun pistol. Yang had found this big shield that she was using as a weapon and she also had a snub pistol that she told me had no ammo left so I gave her a hundred rounds of mine.

I had my own snub pistol and a Hammerburst, "everyone okay" I ask keeping an eye out for the enemies.

"yeah we`re good I just didn't know it would be so graphic in here" Yang says and when I looked at them all properly I noticed that they all had blood on them Nora was the worse, I guess that`s what happens when you fight enemies with a clever.

Seeing an enemy coming up close I fire a couple bursts of the rifle hitting it`s chest making it so that it drops it`s Hammerburst. And then I manage to get its head making it pop like a balloon.

"yeah it surprised me too at first although you end up getting used to it, I reply summing a skeleton hoping it will help. I quickly regret that when it quickly got shot down dead.

I guess skeletons aren't very useful when the enemy has guns. Seeing a group of Grubs, I throw a frag grenade into the group killing six of them.

**Wave two complete**

**2,000 XP**

**2,000 Lien**

**A Longshot**

**50 longshot rounds**

**A Gnasher shotgun**

**50 Gnasher shells**

**300 Lancer bullets**

**200 Hammer burst rounds**

**200 Snub pistol rounds**

**200 Boltok Rounds**

**400 Gorgon rounds**

Being happy about what I got I divide the ammo, then I give the Longshot to Ruby making her happy to have a sniper rifle and then I give Yang the shotgun.

I then Watch as Ruby takes out the first person with the sniper rifle. A was surprised at how powerful it was when it went straight through a line of Grubs taking out four of them at once. I think that weapon might do more damage than Crescent Rose.

I then notice Ruby quickly reload it with stars in her might be more powerful but Crescent Rose fires way quicker. We then quickly finished this round too and the next few ones till we were on wave five.

We were all pretty much equipped with the best weapons available. I was mostly using a Lancer Rifle and a shotgun. when I would run out of ammo on my clip and I don't have the time to reload I would switch to two snub pistols.

Ruby still had her Longshot and she would also switch to a Snub pistol; Yang has the Gnasher shotgun and a Gorgon pistol. Jaune was getting pretty good with the Hammerburst good thing it was made to be easy to use. Pyrrha has a Lancer and then a Snub pistol.

Blake and Ren had the same weapons two Gorgon pistols and a combat knife. Weiss had the same as Jaune too.

The Lancer was a surprisingly useful weapon it was a fully automation assault rifle with a chainsaw at the bottom. And with all of us fully armed and the smart use of Frag grenades we got through the enemies quickly.

"be on guard guys" I say and then I see a projectile heading towards us. "duck" I call out, but it was too late, and the explosion went off. As the closest to the explosion Weiss and Ren were taken out and Yang looked burnt with her hair ruined.

I just hope that she won't blame me for that.

I then look to the grub to see a massive enemy a couple foot bigger than Jaune and it was so muscular that it made body builders look like twigs.

I then heard a scream of Anger coming from Yang as she charges the monster with flaming hair. She then charged at the monster hitting it with the shotgun making it drop it weapon in pain and I then race to grab it. keeping an eye on the fight. Even with Yang`s strength and her semblance she was still losing the fight,

So when I got the weapon I jumped back "Yang get clear" I shout and lockingly for me she must of known that she wouldn't win the fight, so when she got away I pulled the trigger feeling myself be blown back from the impact.

"ow" I say slowly getting up and I then notice that I can`t feel my arm. Looking down I see that it was just a stump. Fuck.

"Jack are you okay" Ruby asks zipping to me and I nod then wince.

"yeah I`ll be fine" I say leaning up slowly did "we take down the monster thing." I ask and she nods. So, I smile noticing the notification.

**Wave 5 complete**

**10,000 XP**

**10,000 Lien**

**Torque Bow**

**100 explosives arrows**

**10 Frag grenades**

**20 Boomshot bombs**

**100 longshot rounds**

**20 Ink grenades**

Noticing that Weiss and Ren had come back looking a bit frazzled but unhurt. The others were hurt a bit so I hear them as much as I could before looking at my arm in annoyance that's going to take a while to heal. And now with the fact that Ren and Nora had died I felt like I was going to be punished. I even lost my dominant hand.

"so, you guys want to continue" I ask almost jokingly not wanting them to say yes.

"I think we`ll pass" Yang replies.

"besides, you don't look like you're in the best shape yourself" Weiss says "you look like you need a hand" she says and we all glare at her, not funny.

I then end the dungeon, but I leave them in my party not seeing a reason against it and they were okay with it to knowing that I won't abuse the map ability.

They all left after getting their share of the Lien, to make it easier to divide I gave them three thousand liens instead of trying to divide twenty thousand by nine. Well everyone left but Ruby.

"Hey Jack, I`m planning to go out to town tomorrow to get some more ammo and cookies do you want to come with" Ruby asks suddenly turning shy which was surprising.

"yeah sure it sounds fun want to get some food while we`re out" I say and surprisingly enough she blushed confusing me.

"y-yeah okay see you at 6pm" she stutters before leaving, I wonder what that was about.

I shrug she was probably just thinking about something embarrassing. Time to shower and sleep


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke up it was to my alarm going off much to my annoyance I had forgotten that it was a Monday today. So, I sluggishly turn around and went to get out up off my bed. Only I lost my balance and fell off my bed making me wince. Being normal sucks feeling weird I look to my right arm to find it`s a stump.

Fuck.

I thought that it would have healed by now.

**Thought wrong dumbass**

I sigh it`s too early to be insulted by my own semblance.

For letting two of your teammates die in the Dungeon. Your healing has been slowed and you have lost your semblance. You will get them back after a week.

That sucks it was difficult enough last times and I had both my arms then. To try to make myself more alert I made sure to have a shower making sure to get in it cold and then wait for it to warm up.

Having a shower and getting ready was extremely difficult and took much longer then I had so after putting a couple power bars and other foods in my cloak I went off to class my first lesson was history with Dr Oobleck, who was then teaching us English, then Professor Port was teaching us Maths.

After that we would have our lunch break, before having Grimm studies with Professor Port and lastly having a combat lesson with Mrs Goodwitch.

At first I wanted to see how long I could pretend to have both arms, but I knew that it wasn't a great idea. As I was struggling to adapt to just one arm and besides last time I lost my semblance for a week, I had waited to tell the teachers and Ozpin told me off for it.

I wouldn't quite call it a scalding since he is pretty hands off and treats us as adults, but he made sure that I knew to tell him about things like this.

So, the first place I went to was Ozpin`s tower. When I did I quickly asked the secretary to let me in and speak to Ozpin while ignoring her dirty look. I knew that I looked untidy, I was tired, and my laces and tie was undone. It was hard to do with one hand.

"you can come up now he`s ready" the secretary says bringing me out of my thoughts making me jump. I then walk into the elevator and wait in it before I reach Ozpins floor.

"Mr White what brings you here" he says motioning to a seat in front of his and I quickly look around. Describe Ozpins office and his chair. "but first are you hungry or thirsty we got tea, water and coffee"

"could I have a coffee" I ask feeling tired to my relief he quickly starts making one. "black no sugar, so yesterday me, team Ruby and Team Juniper went into a dungeon and in the end we lost Ren and Weiss so I got some penalty's for the week" I say taking the coffee "thank you" before sipping on it wincing at how hot it is.

Learning from my mistake I blow on the drink before I have another sip. "oh, thank you for telling me this time Jack. I`m guessing that this is the lack of a semblance thing is there anything else that happened." Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"there is one other thing that happened" I say taking off my cloak making him surprised when he saw under the Cloak. My semblance says that It won't heal until I get my semblance back."

"I understand we will give you whatever help you need until then and your absence to first lesson has been excused now do you want me to sort your uniform out for you".

I nod feeling embarrassed as he does my laces and my tie. Then I start heading to my second lesson.

When I got outside the Tower I saw Ruby waiting outside the place.

"Jack" she says zipping over to me.

"hey Ruby" I reply ruffling her hair with a smile "what you are doing here"

"we got a message from Ozpin telling us what happened since you're missing an arm one of us has been asked to help you and stay with you between lessons, so I volunteered." Ruby says with a smile.

"thanks Ruby sorry about being such an inconvenience" I apologise as we start waking I was carrying my bag on my one full arm since it kept slipping off my other one and Ruby was helping me with the doors.

"you're not an inconvenience so don't even think that" Ruby says hitting my working arm. "so are we still on for later today" she asks quietly.

"yeah I`m looking forward to it" I reply as we get into lesson. The rest of the day then went quickly and then we went over to do Glynda`s lesson.

We watched the fights together and I noticed that people were acting different around me now especially the teacher. It was like I was a porcelain doll, like I was useless and when my name came up on the projector I made sure to take my chance.

"hey, I can still fight" I call out shocking most the people around besides, I was fighting Cardin it won't be that difficult anyway.

"are you sure that Is a good idea Mr white" Glynda asks and I not.

"You never know what might happen you could lose your arm at any time in the future I want sone experience fighting one handed" I reply, truth is I just want to prove that I still have what it takes to be here.

So, after I was dressed in my gear and I had my pistols and knives on me I met Cardin in the arena. "you sure about this whisker I`m not going to just hold back now that you're a cripple." Ever since Jaune showed Cardin that he wouldn't be taking shit from him anymore, Cardin has improved.

He improved but he was still an asshole.

"don't worry Cardin I could kick your ass even if I couldn't use either of my arms" after I reply I got told off my Glynda and Ruby said that I owed her money for her swear jar.

After the match was called I duck under a right swing from his mace and then try to kick him but I lost my balance and had to put all my attention into not falling making me take a hit head on, literally making me fall to the ground wincing.

This is going to be harder than I thought. Good thing that Cardin was giving me space to get up knowing what to so this when Cardin swings at me I step into his guard dodging the mace before elbowing his face then stabbing at his shoulder. With Aura it didn't penetrate but it clearly hurt and damaged at his aura.

I then throw the knife at him not being surprised when he deflected it, at that time I pulled my pistol out and fired it as fast as I could eating away at his aura. When he charges tanking the shot, I was forced to back up into a wall and I was then unable to dodge his swing blocking it with my arm and Aura. Which was extremely painful and made me drop my gun?

Cardin then punched me in the face and with my only working are, being used to block the mace I had to block the punch with my face.

The hit dazed me, and I was unable to block the swing with the mace knocking me to the ground. Then when Cardin was walking towards me I pull out my other pistol and burst fire it at him making him run at me.

When he swung at me on the ground I rolled over and swept his legs before jumping up, backing off I put my gun away since it would take me too long to reload and then switch to a knife.

When he charged at me again I duck under the hit and knee him in the side. But this time he was ready as he grabbed me by the knee and slammed me into the ground before stomping on my chest.

"Cardin wins by Aura something" Miss Goodwitch says announcing the battle and I pant. That was a lot more difficult then I thought it would be. Looking at the profiles showing the aura gauge I saw that she was right I was in the red, but Cardin was in the orange and not that far behind me.

"you put up a better fight then I thought you would in your condition" Cardin says putting his hand out to help me up.

I grin after I get up with his hand "tis but a flesh wound" I joke and with Cardin`s help I gathered all my gear,

Then I got dressed in my trousers shirt and a hoody. On the way out Ozpin said that they would more relaxed for me with the uniform which was helpful, I think I might have some shoes without laces that in my inventory that I can access through the chest in my room.

When I got back to the others I slumped back into my chair next to Ruby "so how did I do" I ask.

"you did great Jack I don't think the rest of us would be able to adapt so quickly to having one arm" Pyrrha says making me scratch the back of my neck embarrassed that coming from someone as skilled as her means a lot even if I`m pretty sure that it wasn't true.

We then quickly went through Glynda`s lesson Ruby ended up fighting another student I think his name was Damon, but we never spoke much, besides the fight was quick. Ruby quickly blitzed him.

Then we me and Ruby quickly went back to our dorms to prepare for our trip to Vale although what was pretty weird is that I found she was becoming more and more nervous until we separated.

I then got dressed as quickly as I could in a pair of jeans black top and an All-Atlasian rejects hoody. Then after putting a headphone in one ear and some trainers that were already tied so I could just slip into them I went out to meet Ruby.

When I saw her I was frozen? She looked good she was dressed in a gothic red and black dress that made her look cute with black shoes and she even had make up on.

"wow" I murmur dazed.

"what" Ruby asked with a blush.

"nothing" I exclaim looking away with a red face before an awkward silence befell us.

"So are you ready to go" Ruby asks awkwardly speaking up, oh yeah I forgot how bad we are with people.

"yeah I am you" I say taking a head phone out it`s case to give to her _power over me_ by _Dermot Kennedy,_ I made sure to make a separate playlist were I was happy for other people to hear.

She then nodded "to the airship" she exclaimed sticking here fist up before she then grabs my arm and drags me to the docks making me struggle to keep up. I guess she got her excitement back.

I almost fell over a couple times with Ruby controlling my only arm but in the we managed to get onto the airship without incident.

"so, where do you want to go" I ask her and then she faces me looking a bit nervous.

"well I wanted to go to Dust till Dawn to get some more ammo, as well as get some cookies and then maybe go to a comic store" she says, and I smile at her.

"sounds great I actually know this Café that sells good cookies do you want to go there" I ask cursing the amount I stuttered then if there was one thing I liked about my semblance it was the fact that it helped me to not stutter.

"y-yeah that sounds like fun" Ruby replies with a blush surprising me again. Why was she acting so weird? Not long after our conversation the airship landed down in Vale.

So I got up and stick my hand out to help her up, which she grabs after a moment ad I felt a jolt go through me when we touched, her hand was soft and small perfectly falling into my hand and I didn't want to let go.

But then when she got up she didn't let go much to my surprise. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I didn't question it holding hands with her until we got to the Dust till Dawn shop when we had to separate.

While she was buying stuff, I stocked up on supplies since it was cheaper here then it is in the online shop I get with my semblance. I had taken 20,000 liens with me so I knew that I could afford stuff then after I spent around a thousand lien on supplies and Ruby was done buying stuff we headed to the Café.

"so here we are" I say, and I noticed that the place smelled nice it smelled of cinnamon and fresh baked goods. Ruby smelled nicer though she smelt of strawberry`s and roses.

Wait why am I thinking about how she smells, at times like this I really hate my Faunus senses.

"it smells so good let's go in" Ruby says excitedly pulling me in and when we go in I saw familiar faces.

"Rachel, Peter" I call with a wave they were sat together looking like they were on a date.

"Jack hey" Rachel says as they walk over to us.

"hey, Jack, long time no see" he says before his brow raises "what happened to your arm" he was always very observant.

"oh my god Jack what happened who did this" Rachel says when she noticed my arm as she was starting to get protective.

I rub the back of my neck embarrassed "oh don't worry about this it was just a punishment from my semblance it will grow back in like a week." I say and Rachel nods knowing that this wasn't the first time I`ve lost a limb since I got my semblance it`s been the longest though I already told her about how crazy my semblance can be. Peter didn't take it easy though.

"hey, Jack, you know that arms don't grow back right" he says as if speaking to a small child and I laugh awkwardly.

"yeah they don't normally but my semblance is a bit peculiar." I say using a more nice word then the ones I do normally, then I find a way to change the subject "oh yeah I`m not sure if you two remember the last time I introduced you two but Rachel and Pete this is Ruby and Ruby this is Rachel my older sister and this is my sister`s boyfriend peter"

"hi there, it`s nice to meet you both Jack has told me a bit about you" Ruby says and then Rachel gave a smile that made me want to drag Ruby out of here.

"Wow that hurts considering the fact that Jack has told me a lot about you" Jane says making me blush and then Rachel then sent me an angry look "but Jack you never told us that she was your girlfriend" with that we both blushed deeply looking away as Ruby eeped.

"hey, she isn't my girlfriend" I deny.

"like I will believe that this isn't a date" Rachel says smirking and oh my god if my family hears about this I won`t hear the end of it.

"this isn't a date" I deny and to my surprise they both were surprised by this.

"wait this isn't a date" Ruby says sounding a bit hurt, and if I wasn't so shocked I would have been happy that she wanted this to be a date.

"yeah it`s not a date so what, if it was me asking you on a date as if you would of said yes" I said the last part as joke Ruby is great there is no chance that she would like me. Now she`s just probably going to chuckle and I`ll pretend that I don't want to date her.

"yes, I would have said yes" she said sounding a bit choked up before quickly leaving, the rest of us just stood there for a couple seconds before I worked out what happened.

She liked me back wow.

"sorry got to go" I say running off after Ruby.


	26. Chapter 26

When I caught up to her I grabbed her hand in a tight grip "Ruby wait" I say.

"what" she snaps turning back and when I saw her face I could tell that she`s been crying, I really feel like an asshole. Steeling my resolve, I did something that I never thought that I would never do with her.

I kissed her. It was my first kiss; it was probably her first kiss too. It was our first kiss. I didn't know what I was doing, I just felt like this was the best way to get my feelings across.

Her lips tasted nice though of the strawberry gum that she had been eating earlier and It tasted sweet, her lips were also super soft that I wanted to keep kissing her but since I could feel how frozen she was, I knew that it would be wrong so I pulled back.

"I`m sorry about being dense idiot, I just never thought that someone as great as you would like me back, I never meant to hurt you" I say quickly terrified of her reaction as she puts her fingers on her soft lips.

I felt myself tense ready for her to laugh, to tell me that she had just been playing a joke on me, to even hit me, I wouldn't blame her though. "could your um kiss me again" she said shyly and after I get over my shock I do so happily.

This time it felt so different so much better, we were both clumsy as we kissed it was our first after all, but It felt like fireworks were going off in my head, I loved every second. Then when we pulled away I wasn't sure who pulled back, but we were both breathless.

"wow" we both say at once with red faces.

"so are we dating now" I ask still in a stump.

"I would like that" Ruby says back shyly.

"then I guess we are dating now because I would like that too" I reply with a smile before I feel blinding phantom pain in my missing arm making me fall to my knees.

"Jack are you okay" Ruby asks startled as she grabs me, and I nod as the pain wanes and fades and when I looked down I smiled seeing that it was back.

"I`m doing great my semblance just decided to give me my arm back" I say flexing my fingers with a smile getting one back before looking at the popup.

**New achievement gained**

**Doing the impossible**

**A loser like you managed to get a girlfriend without paying them. who would of thought that would happen, I certainly didn't. It`s a hot one too you should be happy.**

I was happy about getting a girlfriend, but my dick of a semblance was probably going to ruin things.

**As a reward for doing the impossible you will know get.**

**Access to your semblance and arm early**

**50,000 XP**

**50,000 Lien**

Wow I got that much just for confessing that feels kind of weird all most like it cheapens it. I would never use her or anyone else that I cared about for an achievement.

**1 more vehicle slot**

**(0/2)**

**Motor bike blueprint**

**Book on mechanics**

**PS-use protection 20 condoms**

**PSS-make sure to prepare 1 bottle of strawberry flavoured lube**

Wow some of these are actually useful the other stuff I just want to forget, but I`ll deal with it later I want to have fun with Ruby first this is supposed to be a date after all.

I then noticed Ruby looking at something with a blushing face "hey Jack so why did your semblance give me" this she asks and when I saw what she was holding I quickly took it off her.

"Don't worry about it my semblance just likes to fuck with me" I say blushing equally my semblance also seemed to get a kick out of giving me an extra small one as I joke. So, after I bin the condom I take Ruby`s hand "hey do you want to go back to the café and have a real date" I ask.

"I would like that except I probably look like a mess" she says subconsciously but he still looked great in my opinion, only her makeup was runny.

"you look great but come here and I`ll get rid of your make up it got a bit runny" I say pulling out a pack of face wipes then after a minute of wiping, the make up was gone and so was any trace of her tears.

"there you go" I say when I was done "but you should know that even without the make up you still look great" I say completing her after she blushed again and thanked me we headed back to the café to be mobbed by Rachel and Peter. Dammit I knew that I had forgotten something.

"so, did you two make up" Pete asked.

The two of us nod making Rachel sigh in relief "thank god I thought he was going to spend his time in Beacon alone, I even heard he didn't even find a team during the beacon exam" I then glare at Rachel, I wasn't going to be in Beacon alone if it weren't for Ruby. "so anyway I`m sorry that my brother is such a dense dumbass, we`ll leave you two alone for your date" Rachel says hugging me goodbye and then starting to walk away.

"it was nice seeing you two" Pete says as he says goodbye before he freezes.

I smirk "yeah it was nice seeing you too" I say waving to him with the arm that used to be missing. Jack was currently attending med school, so he seemed to really believe me losing my arm was a bigger deal then it was, even if he didn't show it.

Then when Pete got over to Rachel on their way out she called out to me "We are having a barbecue this weekend remember you should bring your little girlfriend with you to meet the rest of the family" with that they were gone before I could even respond.

"sorry about that my family can pretty weird" I say apologising for them before I take second to think "you now you`d be more than welcome to join us on Saturday" isn't it too early to meet the other`s parents wait now that I think about it I`m pretty sure that rule only applies to adults.

"don't worry about it I doubt anyone can be weirder then either Yang or Qrow" Ruby says making me nod that was a good point "and I love barbecue food so count me in" Ruby says with a smile making me fake pout.

"I see how it is your only with me for my meat" I joke too quickly to pick up on the dirty part of that making us both blushes. "I`m so sorry that sounded way better in my head, vote to forget that happened" I say.

"seconded" Ruby replied before we got our food and by the time we were done eating and payed for some snacks to go that I put in my inventory.

"hey Ruby I don't think that we have enough time to get comic books and still catch our Airship back to Beacon do you want to save that for say Friday we could probably go to the movies too" I say nervously what if she know decides she just wants to be friends.

"I`ll be looking forward to it but for now my legs are tired can you carry me" she asks with puppy dog eyes, so I quickly scoop her up in a bridal carry.

"I didn't mean like this" Ruby says blushing, so I smirk at her.

"maybe you should be more specific then" I reply carrying here to the docks and then I plant her down on a seat sitting next to her.

For the rest of the ride I noticed that Ruby was acting quietly until she seemed to finally work up her resolve. "hey Jack, can I ask you something" by the tone I could tell that this won't be a good thing.

I nod "I`m an open book for you Rubes you can ask me anything" I say smiling at her.

"well I uh noticed that you and your younger sister Jane are Faunus but the rest of your family don't have any signs of being Faunus could you tell me why, you don't have to if you don't want to." Ruby says nervously and I rub her head to show her I wasn't upset

"me and Jane are actually adopted" I say and by the look on her face I could tell that she wasn't all that surprised. "I didn't learn this until later, but my dads' side of the family weren't exactly good people" it feels nice to tell someone like after every word I say the next one gets easier. "apparently my great grandparents were enslaved by humans and they`re children after becoming free were mistreated by humans and they were angry and bitter making them cruel to humans, they ended up joining an early branch of the White Fang and not longing after my father had joined the White Fang too" I say pausing so she can let it all soak in.

"what happened to him" Ruby asks holding me tighter and I smile sadly.

"He met my mother; she was caring, and patient and they fell in love. Then when they had me they ran away together, everything was great until they found them" I say getting angry but Ruby`s calming presence helped me to calm down "not long after I turned twelve they broke into the house and tried to kill us all so I grabbed Jane and ran not looking back, it was horrible after a couple hours we were found by the police but by then it was already too late" when I was younger I was always so angry ever since then I was bitter and I blamed myself for what happened. What kind of kid abandons their family? But Qrow helped me get through that he helped me to realise that it wasn't my fault, saving Jane was all that I could do he`s an annoying drunk but I owe him a lot. I would never tell him this but I kind of look up to him.

"I`m so sorry Jack" Ruby says not knowing how to comfort me instead she pulls me into a tight hug as she runs her hand through my hair, I could tell that she`s been crying so have I, and she did manage to comfort me, I end up falling asleep listening to her heartbeat.

When I woke up it was on her thighs making me stand up quickly stretching my joints feeling embarrassed about how comfortable I was, her thighs are weirdly nice. "thank you for that" I say taking her hand to help her up as I noticed that the airship had landed.

"you don't need to thank me Jack I`ll always be there for you" she says making me smile at her.

"the same goes for me" I say leading her to her dorms. "so, I`ll see you tomorrow" I say.

"I`ll be looking forward to it" she replies, and we lean in for a good night kiss. Then the door barges open to reveal, an Angry looking Yang with red eyes, an annoyed looking Weiss, and a tired looking Blake.

"hey guys long time no see" I say awkwardly.

"Ruby inside now" Yang orders sounding angry.

"But Yang I- "Ruby starts to say but gets interrupted"

"Ruby now" Yang`s tone left no room for argument and I turn to Ruby.

"don't worry" I smile "everything will be fine you should just go inside" I say, and I really hope I`m being honest.

Ruby then seems to take a moment to thing about this before she nods "Okay fine, goodnight" she says and as she walks into her down she gives my cheek a kiss making my whiskers tickle.

After Ruby went in Blake and Weiss soon follows leaving me alone with Yang puts her hand on my shoulder in a tight grip making me tense.

Objectively speaking I could probably win this fight other then her semblance being partly activated she wasn't ready for a fight and thanks to my semblance it only takes me seconds to get ready, I had weapons to that could easily take her down. But Yang is my friend and Ruby`s sister I don't want us to be at each other's throats. "hurt her and they won't find your body" she says then sighs as she calms down.

Wait what "wait what" isn't she going to punch me through a wall at least I thought that this would be more painful.

"why are you so surprised" she asked with a smirk "Ruby is getting older and I trust you so don't hurt her and don't do anything that she isn't ready for or unwilling to do you got that" I nod dumbly still speechless. "good see you around whiskers" she says then goes back to her dorm.

So that went well.

Now I just need to get through Qrow.

Then the door opens again "oh by the way our dad Tai makes it look like we don't even give care about Ruby when it comes to being protective so good luck" she says before shutting the door again.

It`s decided I`m probably going to die soon.

After I managed to get over what just happened I go back to Ozpin to tell him that I got my arm and semblance back before going to sleep feeling better than I have in a long time.

I`m so glad I went to Beacon.


	27. Chapter 27

The last couple week dating Ruby has gone great, not much changed in how act anymore well except when things get awkward around us. Instead we were closer it was nice we would kiss hold hands and sit even closer to each other now it felt comforting especially since she knows about my past.

We didn't even care about the teasing that much. Now we were in Glynda`s lesson watching Pyrrha kick team Cardinal`s ass. It was awesome things like this really remind me that Pyrrha is a tournament winner. I eel like the only other people who could do a feat like that so easily is me and Yang. And the fight would be much closer.

The one in the cafeteria didn't really count since I caught them by surprise.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch says calling the march.

"Lucky shot." Cardin says trying to recover his tough guy act which crumbles when he collapses.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" Miss Goodwitch says and it`s too bad I can't qualify for the tournament since I don't have a team. Although apparently they set it up so I can fight against some Grimm before the match to show off which sounds fun.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha says polity.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. "Professor Goodwitch says looking over us students. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" she says picking Blake making her shut her book in surprise "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you – "she starts to say but gets interrupted and seriously docile like a cat,

"I'll do it." Mercury says raising his hand. I`ve met him once before and Ruby says he`s her friend. I really don't want to be one of those jealous boyfriends who doesn't want his girlfriend to have male friends and I trust her, but I don't trust that guy. My semblance even makes me more suspicious about him.

**Mercury Black**

**Don't trust that scumbag**

Yeah and even if I don't like my semblance sometimes I still trust it with my life.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." He says pointing to Pyrrha making me roll my eyes he wasn't the first to try this take down the supposed top fighter to make yourself look good. And right after a fight to he`s probably hoping to beat her when she`s at her weakest..

"Me?" Pyrrha says in surprise.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda says and I put my hand up.

"I haven't been in a fight since Monday do you mind if I fight him" the truth is I have just wanted to plant my fist into his face ever since I met him.

"then you got your partner mister Black" Professor Goodwitch then turns to me "but I keep having to remind you and it`s getting to tire these are spars not fights remember that" I nod sheepishly.

Before grinning and jumping into the ring quickly switching to my fighting gear excited for the fight.

I mean spar.

After a couple minutes he struts into the arena clearly trying to size me up and I smirk. This is going to be fun I pull out a weapon I haven't used much.

A katana then I quickly block his kick with my arm. And then I slash at him making him fall back to dodge the hit.

Taking the time, I have I quickly pour a bottle of Methanol over my katana.

**HP: 610/610**

**SP: 605/610**

**MP: 610/610**

**AP:1,200/1,220**

Okay he hits decently hard considering that I blocked that, but I still like my chances in the fight.

I then strike a pose "hey man don't fuck with me because I have god and anime on my side" I say confusing him and I see a couple people sigh exasperated. "think fast" I say throwing a jar at him that he quickly smashed in a kick.

I smirk ignoring the smell as he recoils "what the fuck is this" he says then in his distraction I teleport above him and send a full strength downwards kick at his head making him fall backwards.

Then I throw another bottle at him covering him with methanol.

"what the hell man is this vodka" he says angrily and I grin shooting a fire ball at him which he dodges but he was unable to dodge the next hit when I set my Katana alight which lights him a light.

The fight then became much more intense as he attacks me angrily I block a kick aimed at my head and swing at him with the katana only he launches a kick at me with his legs which I block with my face making me fall back tasting blood.

I then received a flurry of kicks to the body and face which hurt a lot. The last attack I blocked with my sword causing it to break and I flip backwards equipping some knuckle dusters as I wipe the blood of my face.

The next attack was a side kick and I manage to block with my arm before decking him in the mouth then I slam him into the ground by his leg as he tries to get up to attack again I punch downwards getting him into the nose.

"Jack wins by Aura knockout" Glynda says and I pull back resisting the urge to just keep hitting him and not stop I really don't know why I just hate him.

"Mr White you had some interesting tactics but next time try to watch your language in her and don't set opponents on fire" I nod sheepishly using some tissues to clean the blood of me the best I could. To be fair it`s does not like he stayed on fire for long. The attack did more damage to my katana in the long run.

"yeah sorry about that I kind of got carried away" I say helping Mercury up before switching clothes.

"don't worry about it" Mercury says nonchalantly "what did you throw at me anyway" he asked trying to act like he didn't care. I felt bad about how bloody his face was know and his nose seemed crooked now.

"oh, I managed to get some skunk spray and I`ve been keeping a hold onto it sorry about that the smell should go away eventually" I reply making him glare at me.

"Yeah Mr Black you did pretty well in that fight but try to vary your moves more go to the nurse and then have a shower" she says, and I guess the smell is getting to her too. I then hear the bell going off, making me jump. "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Yeah the dance is this Saturday then the barbecue is on Sunday. With a mission on Monday. We're going to be pretty busy.

When got back to the others I noticed that Ruby was being pretty distant around me. Unable to work out what I did wrong I quickly said goodbye to them to do my own thing.

So, after putting some pretty loud music in my ears I try out the creation world.

When I came to I was in what looked like a combination of a warehouse and a garage looking around I found that there were a collection of workbenches and other appliances.

Going over to the closest one I sat down near it and found myself faced with a new interface.

**Weapon and Armour creation and modification**

**Blueprints**

**0**

**Lien:**

**122,500**

**Weapons and Armour**

**2 longshots**

**200 longshot rounds**

**4 lancer Rifles**

**300 Lancer rifle magazines**

**5 Hammerbursts**

**500 Hammerburst magazines**

**4 Gnasher shotguns**

**200 shotgun shells**

**6 Snub pistols**

**400 snub pistol magazines**

**Boomshot**

**20 Boomshot explosives**

**3 Boltoks**

**300 Boltok rounds**

**5 Gorgon pistols**

**400 Gorgon magazines**

**Two ebony war axes**

**An ebony Warhammer**

**An ebony bow**

**steel scythe**

**Ebony scythe**

**Glass helmet**

**Glass armour**

**Glass gauntlets**

**Glass boots**

**A Dwarven dagger**

**An ebony sword**

**Ebony bow**

**Ebony shield**

**Ebony chest plate**

**Ebony helmet**

**20 combat knives**

**2 Sauer P226 handguns**

**Bottom armour**

**Top armour**

**1 pair flight Boots**

**1 Cloak**

**1 Combat trousers**

**1 Combat top**

**50 trench knifes**

**330 Molotov**

**158 shrapnel bombs,**

**3 pump action shotguns**

**5 quarter staffs**

**4 grappling hooks**

**3 sniper rifles**

**330 sniper rounds**

**20 kite shields**

**5 pairs of vambraces**

**1 battle axe**

**5 spears**

**6 short swords**

**8 machetes**

**2 SMG`s**

Wow that is cool, but I have way too much stuff so after reading some skill books I then scrap most of the stuff I don't want to give myself blueprints. I always felt bad about the fact that I never had a main weapon unlike the others and If I knew one thing about relationships it is that when you upset someone the first thing that you should do is give them some space.

I always felt like transforming weapons were a lot of effort to maintain and since I had an inventory what`s to stop me from having more then one main weapon. I probably only have the time to build one weapon for now though and I really did like that Lancer rifle.

So, after I took apart a couple of the guns that I didn't care about as practice I took apart the Lancer rifle to find out how it worked.

Then after buying the needed materials I worked out how to make my own. It took a while it was pretty expensive, and it hurt as some points, but it worked. And when I get even better at making weapons I will make a new one.

The Clip size was 50 rounds per mag, and I made it a non-slip grip where I could quickly replace the mag even one handed the gun could fire bullets through concrete I really can`t use this in spars.

**Lancer assault rifle**

It was black and white only a bit bigger than the normal lancer but far heavier. The rifle was made mostly for mid-range, but it eould also work with long or close range with adjustable sights. Behind the new and improved chainsaw that cut eat through cement and steel was a grenade launcher made from the Boomshot. And it could swich between semi and fully automatic with just a flip of a switch making it a monster.

**Weapon and Armour creation and modification**

**Blueprints**

**23**

**SMG**

**Longshot**

**Lancer**

**Hammerburst**

**Gnasher**

**Snub**

**Boomshot**

**Boltok**

**Gorgon**

**Axe**

**hammer**

**Bow**

**Scythe**

**Helmet**

**Armour**

**Gauntlet**

**Boots**

**Swords**

**Shields**

**Spear**

**Staff**

**Dust bombs**

**Shrapnel Bombs**

**Lien:**

**82,500**

**Weapons and Armour**

**Lancer assault Rifle**

**200 longshot rounds**

**300 Lancer rifle magazines**

**500 Hammerburst magazines**

**200 shotgun shells**

**400 snub pistol magazines**

**20 Boomshot explosives**

**300 Boltok rounds**

**400 Gorgon magazines**

**20 combat knives**

**2 Sauer P226 handguns**

**Bottom armour**

**Top armour**

**1 pair flight Boots**

**1 Cloak**

**1 Combat trousers**

**1 Combat top**

**50 trench knifes**

**330 Molotov**

**4 grappling hooks**

**330 sniper rounds**

**20 kite shields**

So that`s better it`s probably time to make things up to Ruby.

When I went to team Ruby`s door I knocked on it then the door slammed open making me recoil.

"for the last time I won't go to the dance with you" Weiss snaps before realising it`s me "oh it`s you sorry".

"don't be sorry I don't like you that way either do you mind if I speak to Ruby for a bit.

"Yeah I`ll just get her" Weiss said, and I waited outside the room until the door opened and Ruby stepped out.

"hi Jack" Ruby nervously said as the door shut with her hands together.

"hey so I I`m not going to pretend to understands how I upset you I`ll just say I`m sorry and that I`ll be more considerate next time" I say making her giggle.

So, does that mean she accepted the apology "I`m not upset with you Jack where did you get that" so I`ve been worried and giving her space for no reason.

"what but then why have you been so distant" I ask confused.

"well to be honest I was a nervous I was waiting for you to ask me to the dance, but you haven't yet" she said looking away wow I really do over think things.

"oh that" I say going through my inventory "you know I`m not great with stuff like that so sorry about taking so long" I then give her the roses and cookies that I got to her at her favourite café. "Do you want to go to the dance with me Ruby"

Ruby then reacts by smiling brightly as she hugs me "yes I would love to".

"just so you know I can`t dance to save my life" I say hugging her back.

"then that makes two of us but at least you don't have to wear heels." Ruby says giggling.

It`s a good thing we changed our date for today to Thursday otherwise we probably would have missed it.

After we pulled back from our hug I had a question to ask Ruby "hey so why did Weiss assume that I was going to ask her out to the dance" Ruby then laughed at the question.

"that would be Jaune his attempts to woo Weiss hasn't stopped his last attempt was him singing to her with a guitar which would be cool if she didn't already say that she wasn't interested, still I respect his dedication" Ruby says and I smile in amusement.

"yeah I`ll speak to him besides I think that Pyrrha and him would be good together" Ruby then nods in agreement "so if I were to get a guitar and sing to you would you enjoy it" I ask jokingly.

"do you know how to do either of those things" Ruby asks making me deflate.

"not really although if I find a book that teaches me either of those things you`ll be the first to know" I say then when I notice the time I straighten "well it`s getting late I`ll speak to you tomorrow, goodnight " I say leaning in to kiss her.

We`ve kissed enough times so that she will automatically lean in automatically so when we done kissing we pulled back with flush faces. "goodnight Jack" Ruby says and then went back to her room and then I went to sleep, I`ll speak to Jaune tomorrow.

**Wow so this is the first time that I've actually write author notes in a while that's weird. So I hope that everyone is doing well and staying healthy. I won't be writing lemons for this fic for a while but I plan to start a side Love Chunibyo and other delusions fic that will mostly just be lemons between Rikka and Yuuta so If anyone is interested I'll be posting that story sooon. It will be a side focus compared to this story though. It will be mostly just me getting practice with lemons. I am starting to make Omakes they will be canon to the story unless said otherwise. The lemons fir this fic will be kept in a separate story so what rating do you readers think this should be**

**A harmless prank**

**Set a day before chapter 1**

I was still pissed at what happened at lunch. Todd and his friends were bullying this cat Faunus, they were calling her names and pull at her ears and I just got so mad that I stood up with my trays and slammed it against the guys back as hard as I could. I would of went for the head, but I couldn't reach it properly and I didn't want to kill him. when the guys friends joined in I quickly got overwhelmed and had the shit beat out of me.

I got my own hits in too broke one guys nose got a good kick against someone's ribs, one of them had a quickly blackening eye and Todd I managed to scratch all his face up with my claws he was also limping.

In the end I was too weak, I failed that`s all I was good for but at least I managed to help that girl get away, but I didn't get away.

By the time the teachers broke up the fight I was in curled up into foetal position as they kicked the crap out of me. My ribs were thudding in a hot pain my arms and legs hurt loads. I`m pretty sure that I broke a finger and some nails were ripped out making my fingers bleed a ton that`s the problem with claws, my nose was broken, and I had my own black eye developing it was hurting a tone.

What pissed me off the most is that after I was sent to the nurse's office, I was the only one punished. Apparently I was the one who started the fight, so it was my fault they said, such bullshit.

I was given detention while Todd and his thugs got away with a slap on the wrist.

So, I was getting my payback.

I got dressed in a black hoodie and joggers with some running shoes. When I reached the school, I put on a black ski mask and gloves.

It wasn't that difficult to break into the school weirdly enough, well that was after I cut off the power to the school so the alarm wouldn't work then I smashed the window that was near the fire escape before climbing up almost falling off the edge but I got in the building.

Then I went to the rooms off the teachers who were there and were on Todd`s side to set off some harmless pranks, well I say pranks to be more honest it was more vandalism. I jammed some of their doors shut, broke a couple things, and added some laxatives to their drinks.

For the principal I found out his number then posted it online to multiple websites and I plan to add it to some public toilets, saying that if you like butt stuff you should call him. then when I was home I hung out with Jane and my new fa- with the Greens to give myself an alibi.

The Greens were nice to me and Jane, but they weren't family.


	28. Chapter 28

the next day when I heard that team RWBY had agreed to take over planning for the dance that was coming up I had offered to help out. I really wish that I didn't I should have probably just paid for it for them.

Even if Weiss seemed to be the one picking the expensive stuff that would have bankrupt me it is still better than the crushing boredom.

But at least I wasn't alone that was nice, even if I wanted to pretend otherwise sometimes I really hate being alone.

Me and Ruby were currently sat together I was reading some Manga and Ruby was seconds from falling asleep on my shoulder. Well she was until Weiss slammed her palms on the table we were at making her jump.

"I need you two to pick a tablecloth." She says with a smile then sliding over two squares one was white and the other it was slightly whiter making me role my eyes she`s really over complicating things.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asks in confusion making me nod.

"there`s like a difference to the colour I doubt anyone would even notice" I say making her sigh in frustration.

"I don't even know why I asked!" she complains walking off missing Yang's return, she walks into the room carrying a massive sound speaker then when she dopped it onto the floor next to us she almost sends us and the table flying into the. But I wrap my arm around her and use my telekinesis to keep us all on the ground. Right now, that skill is too costly to use in a proper fight I need to level up more and hopefully find a way to lower spell costs.

"so aren't you going to get up and help Jack, Ruby" she asks brushing her hands.

"don't move I`m comfy" Ruby says burrowing closer into me it`s gotten pretty chilly. Looking at Yang`s raised brow I look at my profile and the relevant skill.

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 62**

**XP: 550/6,200**

**HP: 620/620**

**SP: 620/620**

**MP: 340/620**

**AP:1,240/1,240**

**Lien: 89,500**

**Cloning (Activate)** you can make copies of yourself spiting your meters

A lot like telekinesis my cloning skill is more or less useless in fight unless I`m trying for trickery or distraction my reserves just aren't big enough, but this will be fine.

So, I make a clone of myself.

**Jack White main body**

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 62**

**XP: 1,550/6,100**

**HP: 155/155**

**SP: 155/155**

**MP: 0/155**

**AP:310/310**

Since the main me doesn't need to do any heavy lifting I gave my main body most my bars and powers. "go do whatever it is that Yang is trying to bug me about" I say to him. what I noticed is that while my clones have to do what I say each clone has a different personality based off elements from mine.

Just by looking at his slouched posture and lazy smile I could tell that this was the more laid back one that tries to act cool. He was so annoying but he`s not the worst one. "you wish is my command your majesty" he snarks while bowing what`s annoying is most of them keep how I talk the sarcasm and the tendency to insult people. I mean it as a joke most the time making jokes that I don't think will offend people.

I go too far a lot of the time without even realising it and I`m working on that as well as I can.

But this guy just pisses me off so much is that how people feel when they talk to me that thought kind of hurts.

"I still think the fact that you can make copies of yourself is so cool" Ruby says excitedly "to think of the things I could do if there were two of me"

"why don't me and you ditch the others and I show you what I can do" _cool me_ his words not mine says to ruby leaning in close trying to kiss her so I use my arm to block him.

"me and you both know that I don't like sharing what`s important to me so why don't you go now before I dispel you." I snap at him wrapping an arm around Ruby protectively. At least they only flirt with Ruby.

I`m not sure if it would technically count of cheating if my clone tried anything with someone else but I still don't want to be with anyone else if it that me isn't technically me.

"okay fine I`ll go" he says then after he got his orders from Yang he went off to do what she wanted him to do.

Yang then walked over to us with a smirk, crap what`s this going to be about "wow Ruby you grow up so fast to think that you`re already thinking of the uses your boyfriends clones has." She says making me glare, it didn't take me long to work out what she meant mostly because I had thought of that too.

"why is she speaking like I said something dirty" Ruby me confused making me glare at Yang even stronger.

"don't worry about it Ruby your sisters just an irredeemable pervert" I say off handed making Yang punch me in the arm.

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 62**

**XP: 1,550/6,100**

**HP: 139/155**

**SP: 155/155**

**MP: 155/155**

**AP:250/310**

"What it`s you know it`s true besides do you mind not hitting me when I`m like this I have barely any health as it is." I say rubbing my arm as Ruby glares at her sister.

"stop hitting him and tell me what you meant" she says sternly and then Yang looks to me for help. So, I smirk at her she tries to weasel your way out of this.

"but he clearly thought of it too" Yang says pouting but Ruby`s glare doesn't weaken; she can really be scary sometimes.

Why am I finding that so hot, what is wrong with me?

"okay fine you know how when you are older like thirty you`ll probably have sex" wait thirty how protective is Ruby`s family.

"well I don't think it will quite that long but yeah" she says looking like she was getting annoyed at her over protectiveness. Maybe I`m too protective over Jane I don't want to be like Yang.

Wait no I don't need to worry about that no one can ever be as bad as Yang and Jane is younger then Ruby I don't care if it`s just by a year she`s way to much of a child to date. There are a lot of dickhead guys around.

Ben is nice and I trust him though they can date when they`re 20.

"yeah well" Yang says oh what were we talking about again it`s probably just about Yang being an annoying pervert, like Blake minus the annoying part reading her smut speaking of where she is. "when your twenty and you might be having sex provided that you've dated them for at least a year" she`s so overprotective she knows when she`s ready better than anyone else. "so, the thing about clones is that when you're doing it with them it would be like you doing it with- "she starts to finish but gets interrupted by Ruby.

"stop, stop talking" she says embarrassed "I get it know your such a freak Yang" she says telling her off, then she turns to me arms crossed "how come you thought of doing that too" she asks cross at me all I could do was shrug.

"I`m a teenage boy" I say simply there was also the fact that both my semblance and one of my more annoying clones keep suggesting it that clones made some ninja`s of love character`s look like gentlemen. I have to get rid of him every time I end up summoning because he`s annoying and his attempts to peek on girls, mainly Ruby would get me killed.

"so anyway, did you pick your dress yet" Yang asks Ruby changing the subject if this wasn't her fault I would have thanked her.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby says upset and I do my best to comfort her while Yang talks.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going." Yang says without a doubt and I nod.

"Yeah even Blake`s cliché cat like grumpiness isn't a match for Yang`s stubbornness" I say jokingly to be honest I didn't know what was wrong with Blake but Yang will certainly be able to get through to her.

That or she will pester her until she gives in.

Actually, I feel like that was a big aspect to the start of Weiss and Ruby`s friendship. I guess it runs in the family I didn't met Tai but Qrow can be annoyingly stubborn.

"hahh funny" Yang says sarcastically then she looks away "hey I said no dollies" she shouts to who I guess was Weiss.

I then stand up kissing Ruby`s forehead seeing Weiss again reminded me of something I promised that I would do "hey I`m going to go take care of something I`ll see you tomorrow if you see me again it`s the clone unless I say the word pineapples so watch out around him he`s pretty weird" I say missing what Yang and Weiss were saying to each other.

"okay I`ll see you at the canteen right" she asks leaning in for a peck on the lips which I quickly give her smiling.

"yeah whoever gets there first saves the other I seat" I say waving goodbye to her before finding Jaune.

On the way out I ran into Sun and Neptune "hey guys" I say as I walk towards them "haven't seen either of you two in a while how are you doing"

"Hey Jack, were doing good how about you" Sun says nervously for some reason the two of them have been acting on edge around me and I have no idea why. I don't think that I have seen them since our fight with Roman. Did I do something weird.

"yeah were doing well just saying hi to team RWBY what you up to" Neptune asked, and I just had this feeling that he wanted to get away from me as soon as he could.

"can`t complain" I respond asking them why they were being so weird around me would be wrong right I should know why they're avoiding me they probably just don't like me. "just going to speak to my friend I`ll see you guys later" I say in passing that should have helped. My semblance told me that the whole of team JNPR were at their dorm.

That`s good hopefully I`ll be able to shoot two birds with one sniper rifle shell.

Wait that doesn't sound right what`s the phrase eh who cares I`m sure that Ruby would prefer hearing this one anyway.

I`ll be able to get Jaune to stop pestering Weiss and get lady killer and miss I`m sorry together at once.

I don't care what anyone says I don't ship them I just think that they would look cute together. Maybe I could get another pumpkin Pete's hoodie and give it to Pyrrha so that they match.

No never mind the world needs less of those hoodies not more. When I knocked on the door, it quickly opened, and I saw a weird sight Pyrrha and Nora had their ears covered by noise cancelling headphones.

Ren was dressed only in a towel looking uncomfortable while Jaune was oblivious and talking to him anyway.

"sorry I`m not interrupting anything am I" I ask awkwardly.

"Jack" Jaune says in surprise and I noticed that Ren looked even more uncomfortable. "no this is perfect with the two of you here things will go even better2 he says happily siting on his bed and I stand there uncomfortable before I decide to take pity on Ren. Going into my inventory I grab one of the many thermal blankets I`ve been keeping before throwing it to Ren.

He nods to me thankfully before Jaune continues talking oblivious to what happened "Ren, Jack... I'm just gonna say it. You two are some of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've all really bonded, even though you don't say much, and Jack can be kind of mean. I mean, you can both be really quiet sometimes Ren mainly. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about either of you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother`s I never had!" that was sweet of him.

I didn't like being called mean and he was right I do hide a lot from the others maybe I should tell them more about me. All I really talk about from before we all met was my siblings adopted parents and the other unimportant thing the other thing I told them about of note was my dyspraxia.

I felt guilty about it.

"And I you." Ren says smiling sincerely at Jaune.

"yeah same I know that I don't always act like it but your all very important to me" I say also smiling a real smile.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." He says surprising us both is he finally going to give up on Weiss and go for the girl who speared him back in the initiation.

"Girls?" Ren says having given up on grabbing his clothes.

( _sounds surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking_

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know and you and Ruby how did you get together..." Jaune asks fumbling for words.

"Uh... uh... uh..." Ren mumbles.

"trust me you don't want to follow mine and Ruby`s footsteps, I`m happy that we got together but it had a lot more misunderstandings then you would think that it would and she ended up getting upset. If you like someone you should be upfront and tell them take your shot but if they say no let it go and move onto the next"

Nora then clears her throat and I noticed that her and Pyrrha were in there pyjama's still I hope that I`m not intruding. Jaune did invite me though. She wasn't even wearing headphones which is funny. "We're actually not together-together" she says nervously, bullshit. They are so together it`s only a matter of time what does together-together even mean.

Maybe I do have a problem with shipping people, it`s not my fault though I got it from Rachel.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune shouts embarrassed making her quickly do so because it`s not like a woman can give useful information when trying to get a girl to like you.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren asks wanting to get past Jaune awkwardly trying to deny the inevitable. He then sighs deeply before staring at the floor all melancholy.

"It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she'll take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." And I could relate to that kind of crush, I feel like this was also more then just being about Weiss.

When I was thirteen long after I lost my parents, I was in a dark spot the only person I trusted fully and opened up to was Jane. I even got in a lot of fights with my parents and a couple fist fights with even Tom. I was just so angry, scared and lost. It had a lot to do with why I had barely any friends leaving high school. Who would want to be friends with someone who would kick your ass at the slightest provocation I had a slightly better rep with the people I protected from bullies, but I still wasn't liked?

Well I had a crush on this girl Beth I think it was she moved school not long after and when I worked up the courage to ask her out.

Well she called me and dark gloomy weirdo and laughed in my face.

That, Qrow, as well as my family was what made me change the most and I`m glad it happened in the end it made me who I am.

Anyway, Weiss is nothing like Beth but Jaune is in a similar situation I thought that getting the girl would make me happy again, that it would make me normal, that it would let me accept myself.

That wasn't fair to Beth and it certainly isn't fair to Weiss. Jaune getting his ice queen won`t make him a knight, it won't make him a hunter and it certainly won't make him happy with himself.

That comes from within.

"Then do it" a voice says surprising me, crap she`s going to ruin it all.

"Uh, what?" Jaune says in surprise and we all look to her.

"Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest." Pyrrha say`s walking into the room. And she truly is one of a kind I don't think that I would be as selfless as her if I was in her shoes.

Even if her constantly apologising is annoying she`s still one of the kindest persons that I have ever met.

"But what if I- "He starts to say. But gets interrupted

"Jaune." She said smiling "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Pyrrha says and it was a nice sentiment to bad honesty can`t force feelings.

"You're right." Jaune says getting up with a newfound confidence I hope that this doesn't go too terribly. "Thanks, Pyrrha!" he says quickly leaving "Good talk, Ren, Jack" I don't think that we really did that much though. That really went terribly.

I then watch feeling guilty as I watch a much less cheerful Pyrrha go to her desk "I`m going to go sleep goodnight" I say and then quickly leave maybe if I had spoken to him sooner this wouldn't have happened.

When the _cool me_ came back into to me I got all his memories giving me a spiking pain in my head until I could work out what exactly happened before I pass out on my bed

. **An embarrassing moment at the cinema**

**Set during chapter 17**

We were at the movies together me, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby we had all agreed to watch kick-ass and we were having fun watching after getting through a dungeon and barely survive it was nice to watch a movie and just relax. Although watching the sex scenes and the other more sexual parts felt awkward when I was sat next to Ruby. I had to cross my legs a couple times at parts it doesn't help that the main love interest was hot. The topless scene even with her front covered was pretty difficult.

I then feel a poke coming from my left that must be from Jaune or Pyrrha, Ruby was to my right. He didn't even need to say anything, so I quickly go through my inventory to get the snack he wanted. Turns out that Jaune is a pretty big fan of popcorn.

So, I then pass it to him without thinking "Hey umm Jack" he whispers with a red face making me look over I could see pretty well because of my night vision. When I saw what he was holding I recoil before grabbing it out of his hand.

I really hate my semblance. "Sorry I grabbed the wrong thing" I say then grab the actual popcorn t give it to him. I`m just glass that Ruby and Pyrrha were paying attention to the movie and not us.

"why do you have that" Jaune whispers back.

"my semblance" I say simply as if it explains things and it did. "forget this happened" I add, and he nods so we go back to the film.


	29. Chapter 29

The day of the dance came surprisingly quickly and after getting ready I put on my black suit with a dark brown tie I then get Ruby a corsageout my inventory. I got it for her a couple days ago they were a mix of roses and these silver flowers they looked nice and I think that they would suit her.

When I got outside their dorm at the agreed upon time I knocked "just a minute" a voice says I think it was Weiss.

The door opened to reveal Weiss in her dress, she looked nice. "hey so are you guys ready" I ask. Truthfully, I mostly was asking for Ruby, but the others are still friends and I would like to speak to them too.

"your finally here Jack" I hear and then watched as she dragged Ruby towards us. She looked great.

Ruby was in a simple black and red, armless dress she looked pretty and elegant.

The elegance was ruined when she almost tripped on her heels. "hey Ruby, you look great" I say honestly making her face tint. After I notice Yang`s pointed look I sigh "you look okay too I guess" I say making Ruby giggle.

"not that come outside I wanna talk" Yang says dragging me and Ruby out the room.

"you look nice too Jack" Ruby says nervously making me smile which quickly fades when Yang makes barfing sounds.

"do you two minds not doing that around me" she complains she can really be childish to try and get this over with quickly me and Ruby nods. "so I`ll be trusting you too behave no funny business okay" I stop myself from rolling my eyes were going to a dance with the rest of beacon it`s not like were sneaking off to the movies to make out or anything like that. "so Ruby you know what to do when you have a drink" she asks.

"yeah I know don't accept a drink unless I saw them pour it and keep an eye on my drink" I don't think that she would need to worry about that in Beacon or at least I hope that`s not a thing here I don't even think team Cardinal would do it even in there worse day.

Speaking of reach it was obvious that they weren't seeking forgiveness, they haven't even apologised but they stopped harassing people ever since Jaune stuck up for himself.

"good what about you Jack" she says turning to me.

"don't spike anyone's drink right" I say dryly.

"well that was implied" she replies, and I then make an oh sound as if this were new information wincing when Ruby poked me in the ribs.

"be nice" she says telling me off, so I nod raining myself in.

"so anyway, have fun you two but not too much fun and I want her back by nine" she says strictly.

"But the party doesn't end till 10" Ruby says looking annoyed about how protective she was being it really must be suffocating. I`m glad I`m not like that with Hazel.

"okay fine you can have till later but don't do anything that you would regret" Yang says making us blush.

"were not even at that stage Yang" I say.

"yeah at most there will be some light touching when we kiss" Ruby says quickly after me embarrassed when she realised what she said she blushed even harder.

"yeah that is too much information" Yang says looking pretty grossed out and I can`t blame her.

"sorry" she stutters "let's just go" she says grabbing my hand as she begins walking off embarrassed, so I was wave goodbye to Yang before I walk off with her.

Then I realised something "hey aren't we all going to the same place why did we go without the others.

"I don't actually know Yang just said something like since we're a couple your supposed to take me" Ruby says making me nod I guess that this is like a date then that`s nice. What`s nicer though is watching Ruby walk.

She was in heels, so she needed to lean on me to balance a couple times I needed to keep her from falling. "well I wouldn't complain about some alone time" I say with a grin before holding out the corsage to her "hey Rubes I got you this" I say putting it on her arm.

"it`s beautiful Jack thank you" she says stretching her legs to kiss my cheek making my whiskers tickle again and I feel a pleasureful sensation run through my body. It was nice and relaxing.

"well when I saw it I thought of you" I sat making her blush then before I lose my confidence I pull out a trimmed single rose "I got this for myself I thought that I would put it in my breast pocket and then we can match" I say looking away, it`s a stupid idea I already know that.

"that sounds sweet" Ruby says smiling back at me and I can`t help but smile back putting the rose in my pocket feeling more confident hopefully nothing happens to ruin this night.

When we got in Ruby ended up almost tripping over when we got in the room "Stupid lady stilts!" she complains "I miss my hood" she says pouting making me chuckle.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin asks making us both jump I didn't expect to see him today so casually.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby says after getting past her surprise, I don't think that the last few things were actual words, but I felt the same.

Minus the girl part.

"yeah and my last party got me arrested" I say remembering when I first me Ruby she's still too loud sometimes to be honest I really don't know how Qrow can be around her when he`s hungover.

Ozpin then smiles with a raised brow "you weren't arrested you were detained the paper work involved is completely different" he says making me and Ruby laugh lightly of course he remembered that part "and besides this party will be different for starters there is no alcohol and secondly there will be no criminals to fight" he says and Ruby nods.

"sounds pretty boring then" I joke.

"Sometimes I regret letting Qrow spend so much time with you he`s seems to have corrupted you" Ozpin says making me splutter, it seems like the old man has jokes because I don't have a drinking problem, I`ve only gone out drinking a couple times since joining beacon. "and you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." He says that more to Ruby, I didn't want to do that either though killing Grimm and monsters in the dungeons is fun, it gives me a rush and I`m good at it.

But that`s not what I want to do for my life when I`m ready I want to settle down with a family and have kids.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby says annoyed at the answer. Must be difficult being told that when you're a fighting prodigy.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." Ozpin said and seemed like Ruby disagreed too.

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby says looking at her feet.

I grin at that "when I was fifteen and at this party I was dared to dance on the roof I ended up tripping off the edge and I broke my ankle and some ribs with some mad bruises and there was so much blood so dancing can be dangerous" I say as if I proved some important point.

Looking back some of them probably wanted me to fall lucky with aura after a week I was right as rain. Qrow made fun of me a ton though.

"you were probably drunk then though Jack" Ruby says making me nod that is true.

"well moving on" Ozpin says "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." That was true although I feel like were closer when we're fighting Grimm or stuff in my dungeons.

We both smile at Ozpin`s words and when he leaves I turn to Ruby "may I have this dance Milady" I ask giving an over the top bow.

"but I can`t dance" Ruby says hesitantly I can`t dance really but doesn't hurt to try.

"you`ll never learn if you don't try come on" I say smiling. After a couple seconds of hesitance, she takes my hand slowly and guide her to the dance hall, faking some confidence and knowledge hopefully won't hurt.

When we got to a good place we stopped "so what do we do now" Ruby asks nervously making me pause. What do we do now?

I`m not big on dancing and I've certainly never had to do a couple's dance. Wait I know some stuff about dancing from tv. "so, you wrap your arms around my shoulders" I say moving her hands to wrap around my shoulders. Then I blush putting my hands on her sides "then I put my hands here and then we walk in unison from side to side" I say awkwardly keeping my hands where they are.

I don't want to ruin things by getting gropey and we then start dancing together. We were both clumsy and struggled to keep in line with each other. at some points it was painful when we would bump into each other and she would step on my toes.

It was nice but.

"do you want to go grab some punch I`m getting kind of tired of dancing" Ruby said making me nod it's nice but I would still prefer to just do something like go to the movies with her.

"yeah sure" I reply, and we walk over to the punch bowl where we stand there for a bit drinking the punch until we notice Jaune.

"I see you two hiding at the punch bowl too" Jaune says to us making us nod.

" Yep" Ruby says emphasizing the p part.

"yeah we got bored of dancing and went here instead" now that we didn't have dancing to distract us I was starting to feel uncomfortable it's far too loud in here.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune says making Ruby clink glasses with him, it was a loud clinking sound that made me uncomfortable when I noticed the looks they were giving me I straightened.

"sorry guys I got headache I'll go get some fresh air." I say quickly leaving as I pull out some headphones. There wasn't any music on yet, but they should help to block out some sound.

When I got outside I quickly sat down and tried to control my breathing that was pretty bad, probably worst then I've had in a while. Luckily, I was able to get out and relax before I had an attack, but I still hated that it happened.

It makes me a liability a dead weight if something like that happened in a fight. I thought my semblance fixed stuff like this.

Not long after I calmed down I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump "are you okay Jack" a soft voice asked and when I recollected myself I looked to the source to see Ruby standing there looking worried.

"yeah I`m okay sorry for worrying you guess, I just got overwhelmed with everything that was going on" I say honestly even if I could get away with lying it just felt wrong.

"it was starting to get boring anyway I got everything good on my scroll come look at this" she says making me smile at her as I go to her she has always been so caring.

"holy crap" I let out when I saw the picture speechless, there was a lot of things that I never expected to see. I had actually made a list of stuff not long ago when I was bored. It was a big list and I kind of thought that I got everything.

I didn't think off everything it seems not that you can blame me who would have thought of this anyway Jaune in a dress. That is one of the strangest things that I've ever seen outside of Qrow when he's drunk.

He doesn't count though.

"yeah it surprised me too he said something about how an Arc never goes back on their word then went off to get changed when he was done he and his team did this super cool dance routine that was super good" she said sounding impressed at the end.

I sure feel like I missed a lot but there is one thing that's making me feel weird "is it weird that I think he pulls off the dress well"

"as long as you don't think that he looks better than I do" Ruby asks jokingly making me grin at her.

"well now but if he is dancing is well as you say he his then he certainly seems to be walking better then you" I joke back making her pout.

"he's not wearing stilts though but no it's not weird I thought that he actually looked pretty good" Ruby says agreeing with me and then she leans in to give peck on the lips. "I missed you" she says shyly.

I lean in to kiss her back.

"I missed you too" I say leaning in to kiss her back we pull back when we see a figure running across the rooftop and without any words we followed them.

**So I hope you all enjoyed it's weird we're almost at 30 chapters I wanted to assure people that even with the extra stories I'm adding this is my main attention**

**Surprised Cuddling**

**Don't know which chapter**

**I was having a ton of fun but it was starting to get pretty difficult.**

I was on my 24 waves with only ten enemies left and I had a bow staff that I was currently using. With me and Nara we were going through enemies quickly. When I met into a crowd enemy. I throw a Molotov at the group and jumped in the first attack was aimed at the Zombies head making it crack open. Then I switched to a one-handed grip and swept the legs of them knocking them over.

I then switch to two war axes quickly beheading them all but one. I then wait till my bars refill before I finish it of by stomping on the Zombies head.

**Wave 24 finished**

**24,000 XP**

**24,000 Lien**

**5 healing potions**

**5 grenades**

**One assault rifle**

**Two assault rifle magazines**

**1 long sword**

**Wave 25 begins**

**25 enemies remain.**

Okay that`s some good stuff with all this stuff I finish of the wave fairly quickly and then I see a gross looking zombie.

It was fat looking and bloated it smelt worse than normal zombies, but it was slow moving so I stab it in the face with my sword. That was pretty eas- The zombie then explodes surprising me, and I get blown to bits my ears ringing as everything fades to black.

When I woke up I was I was warm and comfortable making me smile. So far this is way better then I though me dying would be. Then I started to get suspicious.

This didn't seem like my bed; it didn't smell the same and the pillows were arranged differently to how they are normally. What made it more apparent was that I had a comfortable weight on my chest.

Wait what.

I quickly open my eyes and I felt myself nearly have a heart attack.

Ruby was lying on my chest snoring slightly in her pyjamas and she had a face mask covering her eyes, I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

I had my arms around Ruby, and she was on my chest with her raising up and down on mine as she breathes.

I was tired and comfortable, so I shrug going back to sleep.

Then after what felt like a couple hours I heard a loud voice waking me up "what the fuck do you thing your doing" the voice said waking me up as the weight on me quickly leaves and then I realised what was going on.

Dear god if you are out there please be merciful.

Looking around I saw a glaring Yang with red eyes and her hair was slightly alight is it too late to run off, at my current ability I have no chance beating Yang with her like this. Weiss was glaring at me with disgust, Ruby wasn't making eye contact with me her face completely red. At least Blake wasn't that bothered.

"I can explain" I say weakly wincing as Yang grabs my collar with a tight grip, is it to late to escape from here.

"you better" Yang snarls.

"I mean really doing that in here were the rest of us sleep so uncouth" Weiss says three people glare at here.

"we didn't do that" me and Ruby said in unison.

"you didn't" Blake says in surprise.

"not of course we`re not even dating, this isn't like your ninjas of love books" I snap, when I`m nervous I tend to do that. I then sigh trying to calm myself down "I got killed in my ID by this weird exploding zombie thing, you know how weird my semblance can be weird it must have been doing it to embarrass us" I say making her calm down somewhat her eyes were still red but at least she wasn't about to hit me, I think.

"you better not be lying" Yang says weakening her grip and I nod.

"I think if I`ve had umm you know I would realise it" Ruby said with a blush.

"Yeah and neither of us would do something like that outside of a proper relationship" I say calming her down making me realise the breath I was holding,

"okay I`ll believe you two but if I find out your lying you`ll regret it" Yang says making us both nod then I saw a scary twinkle in her eye. "but you guys should wait until the others hear about this" she says making us both glare at her.

"But no one will or I`ll tell everyone about that fire you started" Ruby says getting a twinkle in her own eye.

"yeah and I`ll tell Nora that you were the one who ate her last pancake and not Jaune" both our replies make her pale as she agrees to keep it as secret before me and team RWBY go our separate ways with me and Ruby unable to speak or look at each other for the rest of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

Me and Ruby in our race to find the Person we spotted on the rooftops ended up in Ozpins tower instantly making me suspicious. To break into Ozpins office while he was at a dance meant that someone had planned this. What they planned it for I don't know I was just hoping that it was just going to be someone doing this for a dumb prank.

That was probably something I would have done instead of going to the dance If I weren't with Ruby.

But anyway, with my guard raised I quickly equipped my combat gear as I got out my Lancer Rifle then I gave Ruby Crescent Rose as we entered the building. I noticed the way her eyes widened when she saw my weapon, but she quickly composed herself which was good we don't really have the time to deal with one of Ruby's weapon crazes.

"Hello?" she says stumbling slightly because of her heels before she continues "Is anyone there? Hello?" she asked and just as we thought someone stood.. it was a woman her confident smirk annoyed me but what annoyed me more was hat fact that I recognised her.

I recognised her she looked familiar I just couldn't guess were from, so I observed her.

**Cinder Fall**

**The hypocrite Maiden**

**She is familiar for a reason dumbass, even you should be able to recognise her since you have been in the same classes for a while.** **She has faked her identification so that she could find the fall maiden who is being kept somewhere in Beacon. Don't trust her at all she wants is power and she'll do whatever it takes to get it even killing your friends. If you get the chance to take her out then take it.**

That bio was surely an eye opener as a swallow before composing myself.

She knows who we are, and she's infiltrated the school looking for this Maiden person don't give her any reason for her to be suspicious of me. I wanted to try to catch her to say that her plan isn't going to work but I got to be smart about this.

I don't know how powerful she is all I need to do is make sure that me and Ruby make it out of this okay then we'll be okay.

Just in case I create a chat in my head quickly.

**Blake Belladonna**

**Jaune Arc**

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Yang Xia Long**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**Lie Ren**

**She is familiar for a reason dumbass, even you should be able to recognise her since you have been in the same classes for a while.** **She has faked her identification so that she could find the fall maiden who is being kept somewhere in Beacon. Don't trust her at all she wants is power and she'll do whatever it takes to get it even killing your friends. If you get the chance to take her out then take it.**

**This is the character bio for the person that me and Ruby are about to fight in Ozpins tower if I don't make it go to Ozpin.**

I didn't bother saying about what to do if Ruby doesn't make it because I won't let her get hurt. I won't let anyone I care about get hurt, not again.

As Cinder attacks I jump in after firing the rifle as I get close before switching to knifes. At this Ruby stays back taking pot shots as I do what I can to keep Cinders attention on me. After going for a stab with my knife that she dodges I take the chance and let her stab me trusting my aura and gamers body to take the damage for me.

It took 50 puts off my aura and 20 off my health. but I took the chance to trap her arm with mine and I then switch back to my Lancer Rifle as I activate the chainsaw on her stomach while her.

By the look on her face I could tell it was painful for her, but she managed to escape by flipping me as I roll letting go to escape the glass shards breathing heavy.

By the way she was holding her side I could tell she was hurt then when she turned her glass daggers into a bow and fired at me and Ruby we dodged then the elevator opens making us smile, I may not have the best view on James Ironwood but he'll still help us.

But after looking around I noticed she was gone leaving a bit of blood.

When she was gone Ruby relaxed quickly relaxed followed by me as I put our weapons in my inventory.

"well that was certainly an interesting way to end a date" I say jokingly as I walk over to Ruby.

"I would have preferred that we watch a movie" Ruby replies.

"we can still do that" I say then I flick her forehead "besides who was the one who wanted to spend their life on the battlefield" I say with a grin making her pout.

"hey, I didn't mean a fight like this I just don't like dancing" she says making me fake a wounded expression.

"and here I thought you enjoyed dancing with me"

"why would I have enjoyed it with your sweaty hands and clumsy feet" she jokes making me pout back I'm starting to miss the days when she didn't understand me as well as she does now.

"excuse me" a forgotten presence says making us both look to General Ironwood feeling embarrassed. When he was sure he had our attention he nodded "you two are beacon students I presume" he says making us nod "okay if you two aren't hurt then show me your ID's and we can all meet back up tomorrow to discuss things properly your headmaster will give more details". We then proved our ID to Ironwood and then left without much word.

We were tired and decided to relax with a movie in my dorm.

Which was when we were caught off guard by the group of seven waiting for us outside. "I forgot I sent that message" was all I could say before Yang pulled us both into a hug full of worry that somehow turned into a group hug.

For some reason I felt like it was Nora's fault.

When we pulled away Yang quickly started worrying over Ruby like a mother hen. "Yang stop" she says pulling away "We're fine how did you even know".

Yang then seems to calm down as she wraps an arm around my shoulder "your boyfriend here sent us all a message sounding worried that you would get worried how sweet" she says normally I would have gotten out of her grasp but I just didn't have the energy.

"I wanted to make sure that we would make it out okay but now that we have we're fine do you mind if we fill you in tomorrow, we wanted to relax for the rest of today" I say just wanting to sit down.

"we were planning to watch a movie in Jack's room" Ruby adds on looking more tired than me.

"oh, planning on getting Ruby alone to watch a film what else do you plan on doing" Yang asked teasingly but by the look in her eyes I could sense danger.

"Yang" Ruby complained embarrassed "we're just going to watch a film"

I nod at that "she's being honest to be honest were too tired to do anything anyway"

Yang then sighs "fine but stay safe and "she then pauses with a smirk "use protection" she says embarrassing us both as we quickly go our separate ways after saying goodbye to them.

Me and Ruby then put on a movie, too be honest we weren't really paying much attention to the movie we put on the if you ask me about it the next day I probably wouldn't have even remembered what film we put on. What I do remember though was Ruby snoring lightly on my chest. I guess it won't hurt to close my eyes for a bit.

**A fun day out**

**Between chapter 20 and 21**

After finishing our first semester we had gotten two weeks off beacon. We could stay in beacon for the holiday and most people had chosen to for a range of reasons.

All of team RWBY and JNPR had chosen to stay at beacon. Only Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha visited home the others were pretty tight lipped about why they were staying at Beacon, so I made sure not to pry.

I also went home to see my family and the holiday had went pretty quickly until we only had a couple days of the holiday left so when we all got back to beacon to be prepared for the start of the new term so we all decided to go to an amusement park together.

We had all went together even Blake who would normally be spending her time trying to find ways to take down the white Fang or get tuna whichever comes to her mind first. Blake was still here though even if Yang dragged her.

Blake I mean Weiss was also here she was acting like she didn't like being around us, but we knew the truth even if she was a massive tsundere.

Yang was flir-I mean talking to Blake while teasing the rest of us mostly me and Ruby. Sadly, she was also making horrible puns which made me want to plug my ears and get out of here.

Ruby the ball of cookie fuelled energy was zipping around from person to person looking around at everything like a puppy it was cu-sweet it was sweet what's less sweet is that we nearly lost her a ton of times. in the end I thought of doing something like holding her hand, but the jokes Yang would have made meant that I quickly decided not to.

Jaune was telling us about the times that he went to fairs and amusement parks with his sisters and family. Seven really I'm surprised he wasn't a rabbit Faunus. Wait sorry velvet that's probably racist. He was also trying to flirt with Weiss with super corny pickup lines, but she seemed to tune him out. Can't blame her.

Ren was taking care of Nora and being relaxed not much to say about him right now. I got to amend his self-restraint and patience though, if I had to take care of Nora I would probably try to throttle her not that I don't like her she's nice just insane.

Speaking of Nora, she was a mix of puppy like ruby and craziness that looked like it was about to shoot a grenade at the stands if she could.

Pyrrha was apologising over every little thing while clearly upset about Jaune's interest in Weiss but unwilling to let him see that she was upset.

Not long after we went round the stalls, we all decided to go on a ride together. It was a two-seater and everyone one wanted to get to the front, so they raced while others were dragged. Weiss and Pyrrha didn't bother running and decided to sit together. I didn't really bother since I don't mind where I sat, Jaune stayed off the ride not wanting to risk being sick.

Ruby in Nora's excitement ended up getting knocked over.

So, I walked over to help her up "thanks Jack" Ruby said after I pulled her up.

"no problem" I reply and then we walk over to the two left seats and sit down together. When the safety mechanisms were put into place locking us into our seat together I started to feel awkward. Our sides were closely pressed together, and I could smell her. She smelt nice.

Before I could think much more the ride started it was cool, we were in a water ride siting on what was made to look like small wooden boats. There were three segments to it we would go up and then ride down into water drenching us. that happened another two times each time going higher and faster.

It was fun but, by the time we got out were completely soaked even our clothes were. I thought about just switching clothes but from the pointed look I got from Yang I know that wouldn't have went well so I just ignored it and quickly caught up with the others.

Ruby was zipping around excitedly it was weird why did she enjoy the ride so much; with her semblance she can easily go way faster than the ride so why does she even like it. is it the fact that she's not in control when in the ride?

When we got to the photos I started to feel a bit nervous, when we were on the ride I saw the camera, so I wrapped my arm around her in a surge of confidence. If anyone asks it's just for the photo.

Should I have done that what if she finds it weird. I did it in the moment wanting a good photo and to be honest I wanted to holdher. But are we really at that place we're just friends, what if I overstepped?

Suddenly Ruby appeared in front of looking excited, the fact that she still liked happy when she was around helped to lower my paranoia, but I was still a bit worried what is this about. "come on Jack hurry I want to get our photo" she says grabbing my hand as she yanks me with her.

"slow down they're not going to get of the photo right away" I says struggling to keep up with her with her as I smile I guess that I was worried for nothing.

That photo would end up being framed and kept on top of my drawer in beacon.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance, things calm down and Ruby gets to meet Jacks family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoy this chapter and stay safe.

When I woke up it was to the best sleep that I've had in a long time which confused me until I felt Ruby's weight on me. It made me feel relaxed

**Things are about to heat up-achievement unlocked**

**For surviving against you're encounter with the Maiden and uncovering your identity I thought you should get some gifts.**

**50,000 XP**

**25,000 Lien**

**Motor bike blue print unlocked**

**Romantic evening-achievement unlocked**

**Went to your first dance with a girl that you didn't have to pay and she enjoyed it, your full of surprises.**

**50,000XP**

**25,000 Lien**

**Hidden blade blueprint unlocked**

**Perk tree unlocked**

**Race: Fox Faunus**

**Level: 72**

**XP: 6,650/7,200**

**HP: 720/720**

**SP: 720/720**

**MP: 720/720**

**AP:1,440/1,440**

**Lien: 154,500**

**Nara**

**Level 62**

**XP: 1,300/6,300**

**HP: 1,** **860** **/1,860**

**HP: 1,** **860** **/1,860**

**SP 1,** **860** **/1,860**

**AP:3,720/3,720**

Wow that's a higher level than I thought I would be, when I first got my semblance, I was only level 15 look how much I've grown but still I wonder what level the others would be, I still lose to Pyrrha and Ruby more times than I win, and I do I even want to know that level of Romans' partner.

Wanting to stop thinking about this I decided to just stay there as I checked my phone being surprised at how late it is.

Then I saw the messages reminding me of something.

Ruby was related to Yang.

RUBY BETTER COME BACK BEFORE I KNOCK THAT DAMM DOOR DOWN

Working to fight through my panic I quickly shake Ruby awake.

"what is it I was sleeping" Ruby says grouchily as she yawned and if I wasn't so panicky, I would have been spending more time enjoying how cute she was especially now in this moment.

Instead, I quicky show her the message making sure that she understands what's going on then I remember what else we were doing today "we should probably go get changed we have to go to Ozpins office then we need to tell the others what happed" I then pause giving her the time to nod as she grabs her stuff "oh and the barbecue thing is today remember do you still want to go you don't have to, I don't want f- "Ruby stopped my rambling with a quick kiss before she smiled at me pulling back,

"I'm looking forward to meeting your family" Ruby says making me smile back relieved. Hopefully they don't act too weird. Me and Ruby then kiss again before separating to get ready.

After we got ready, I waited for Ruby outside her dorm. when the door opened it wasn't Ruby that came out instead it was Yang "I told you we didn't do anything" was all I heard her squeak from Ruby before the door shut.

When Yang got to me, I turned to her. I wasn't massively worried; Yang was protective yes massively so but she wasn't violent. At least she wasn't violent with me and the people she trusted.

I'd like to think that we were friends even if we weren't the closest, we still got along well enough which is needed anyway for a relationship to work between me and Ruby.

"so, what happened" Yang asked getting to the point.

"we watched a movie in my bed and we must have been tired so we fell asleep in my bed" I say honestly.

"you're not leaving anything out are you" Yang asks making me shake my head with that she hums before sighing "I've been meaning to ask how are you and Ruby going" she asks.

"Were doing great" I say simply but when she nudged me, I continued "I think we're really doing great when I first started liking her, I would imagine our relationship but still we're doing better than I imagined we would, we didn't change much to be honest she' like my best friend with some added benefits" I say wincing as she hit my arm.

"that's my sister I don't want to hear about that" she complains as I rub my arm.

"I didn't mean it like that" well I didn't completely mean it like that but that is also fun, better move on from that quickly. "but yeah, me and Ruby are going great I'm happier with her then I have been in a long time." I say being honest I felt close with Yang to be honest we're pretty close and I trust her no matter what my jokes say.

"wow I didn't really expect such a good answer" Yang says surprised "Is it weird that I'm a little jealous no one felt that way about me" she asked making me shrug how was I supposed to know. "well, I'm happy that you two are getting along" she says before pausing as if she was thinking of something "do you love her" Yang asks making me freeze and cough at the same time I was sure that if I was eating, I would have choked.

"what I don't know yet isn't that too soon" to be honest I already knew the answer to that question I was just too afraid to admit it. when I do it becomes real and I don't think that I could take losing Ruby as well.

"your probably right now do you remember what I said to you about hurting Ruby" she asked the last part having some bite making me nod.

"I will be in a world of pain I know" I reply casually.

"good now have fun on your date" she says walking off before I could deny it being a date. It wasn't technically a date because it's to see family I don't think that's a date at least.

When Yang went back into her dorm I smiled when I watched an embarrassed quickly pushed out the dorm "use protection" was Yang's final words before the door shut making me quickly join Ruby in embarrassment.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I clear my throat wanting to ask something, seeing her again made me think of it again "so yesterday minus the getting in a fight part did you have fun, I didn't make you uncomfortable did I, and I'm sorry about leaving half way through I didn't want to leave you alone" before I could keep rambling me, she silenced me in what was beginning to become my favourite.

She kissed me it wasn't a long one but still it was .

"I had a great time yesterday but next time why not something more relaxed like a movie. now come on the sooner we can talk to Ozpin the sooner we can tell the others what happened then we can go out and meet your family she says grabbing my hand making me stumble but I was getting used to Ruby doing that I simpler quickened my pace as I close my hand around here as we get to the elevator in Ozpins tower.

"you know there's not much of a point of us rushing here if you're going to push all the buttons" I said with a smile that widened when she simply pouted at me, going over to her I wrapped an arm around her shoulder "when we get some more free time want to get some cookies and then go to the comic book store" I ask it's not how I imagined a regular date would go, not that I imagined dating all that much it's just the movies and TV always made a date seem so much work.

Honestly, I prefer going out with Ruby to a comic book store then a fancy restaurant. I would do either with Ruby of course and I wouldn't complain outside of jokes but still getting comic books is more fun.

When the elevator opened Ruby quickly stepped out with me trailing off behind her "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." She says awkwardly "wasn't me she says after a pause making me roll my eyes fondly.

"yeah, must have been a ghost" I joke making her stick her tongue out at me.

Ozpin then clears his throat as he gets our attention "Thank you two for coming, how are you feeling?".

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby says jokingly making me hum.

"don't feel too bad it's nice to know that we have so much in common" I joke back making her smile before we notice the blank stares we were getting.

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." Ruby says sheepishly before Ironwood approaches us looking serious.

Ruby, Jack, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could" he said surprising us. We weren't really expecting compliments.

You know what he's not as bad as I thought he would be maybe I judged him too harshly I should have known to not take what Qrow says at face value.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby says pleased.

I nod my head with a smile "yeah thanks it means a lot" I say grateful as I relax.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asks making me nod as I swallow.

"she's called Cinder Fall" I say shocking them especially Ruby.

"Cinder how" Ruby says surprised.

"that's a strong allegation to make of a student do you any proof" Ironwood asks face forming a grimace.

"one ability my semblance gives is the ability to observe people for information, it basically spelled it out for me" I say being as clear I could.

"Are you certain Jack use your semblance on me tell me what it says" Ozpin says making me nod as I observe him.

**Ozpin-Ozma**

**Sorry dipshit there's a lot that I'm willing to tell you for my own amusement, but even I know not to mess with the old guy. All I will say is keep your wits about you and look for the next Ozma when the time comes.**

I guess my semblance is full of surprises recently.

"weirdly enough my semblance wasn't able to pick up much on you" I say shrugging as I hide my suspiciousness "all it really says of note is that your title is Ozma is that supposed to mean anything" I ask curiously.

I trust Ozpin enough to be confident that he has our best interest in mind, he has done so much to help us all and I'm thankful. For that. But the guy is just so secretive.

When I saw Everyone but Ruby's face freeze as if they were shocked at the name Ozma I felt even more suspicious as I got a million questions in my head. But still I had the feeling that asking them would get me nowhere so I held my tongue.

"well, I think that's proof enough" Ozpin says quickly recovering "has your semblance revealed anything else to you?"

"I haven't had the chance to observe Emerald yet, but Mercury her partner he seems suspicious and my semblance agrees with me" I say honestly making Mrs Goodwitch frown.

"at least that explains the fight you had with him in class Mr Arc why didn't you report this to us beforehand"

"sorry I felt like I was just being paranoid so I tried to forget about it"

"Instincts are a powerful tool for huntsman and huntresses you two should remember that" Ironwood says making us nod, ruby even saluted excitedly.

"thank you both for your cooperation, Ruby, Jack. Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends? You have a big day ahead of you. Both"

"Any time." Happy to help" we say about to leave.

"And Miss Rose, Mister White. please try and be ... discreet about this matter.

"Yes sir." we both say before heading back to Ruby's dorm room.

When we got there, we were quickly surrounded by the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"What happened?" Yang and Nora asked.

"Uh... well, um..." Ruby says laughing nervously.

I scratch the back of my head before sighing "want me to try to explain?" I ask making everyone nod. "so long story short" I start "when me and Ruby were outside getting fresh air, we saw a figure on the rooftops so we followed, after I ID her and sent the message to you all we then fought her. When Ironwood got out the elevator she escaped. The next day we told Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch and Ironwood who she really was and now were here" I say getting it out hoping that my voice was clear.

That actually didn't take as long as I thought it would, you know what I don't know why I was so worried.

"okay now that were sure that your both okay there's something, we need to talk to you about something" Yang says seriously making me straighten again today.

"what's this about" I ask leaning against the door frame.

"your message" Jaune says surprising me why did they care so much about the message.

"you said something like if I don't make it go to Ozpin you had us worried" Yang says making me feel flattered it's nice to be certain that they cared.

"sorry about that I just wanted to make sure that there was a failsafe in place and that you all knew how serious I was being" I reply awkwardly.

"wait what you were worried about us dying" Ruby says surprised, taking my hand she smiles slightly "there's no need to worry about that we will be fine" Ruby says making me smile back.

I'm still not sure If I agreed with her, we don't know what the future will bring, but I do know that I would do whatever I can to keep Ruby and the others safe.

"then let's do what we can to keep each other safe" I say to the others before my alarm goes off. "shit" I say then toss Ruby the Lien card before she could say anything about it. "were supposed to meeting my family in a couple hours you still want to come Ruby" I ask.

"I'm looking forward to it just need some privacy to get ready" she says making us nod as we leave.

"wow meeting his parents you really are moving things quickly in your relationship" were the last words I heard from Yang making me blush as I get ready quickly.

After an hour I met up with Ruby outside her dorm and we started heading over to my home. The closer and closer we got to my family the more nervous Ruby got. I did my best to help her but I don't think It's working very well.

"but Jack what if they don't like me" Ruby says nervously as we get near to my house, making me wrap an arm around her head and kiss her forehead, as I smile at her.

"hey don't worry your awesome my family will love you, but just to warn you their pretty overbearing so I should warn you." I say poking her stomach with a smile "when my mom sees how skinny you are, she's going to try to feed you but don't trust her cooking" I say watching as she blushes before slapping my hand away.

"well, if you think that's bad you should wait until you meet dad, he can be pretty crazy" she says relaxing making me smile.

"I don't think he can be much worse than Qrow" I joke smiling before we reach my house and after giving Ruby a minute to get her bearings, I open the door with my key.

"Were here" I call as we step in smiling at the smell of home.

"Jack!" I hear an excited voice call before I felt myself embraced in a hug making me smile as I pat her head.

"Hey I missed you too, it's been so long you seem taller." I say looking right as I heard footsteps as I see the sources. There I saw a smiling Ben, Tom was smirking as he held Jess's hand, Peter and Rachel were standing there too.

I guess my parents were working the grill.

"hey Jack", "Welcome back Jack" was the general greeting, except Jane has never fit into general.

"who's she" Jane questions pouting as she held me tighter, me and Jane have always been a lot alike even if she can't remember most of that night, but we've been massively protective of each other ever since.

"this is my girlfriend the one I've told you all about" I say wrapping my other arm around her, I was mostly just talking to my family since I haven't really spoken to the others that much. I guess that the others might have told them about her and Peter and Rachel have already met Ruby before we started dating.

"hi there" Ruby says awkwardly

"so how did you two meets, Beacon right" Jess asked making Tom smirk.

"bet you it wasn't at Beacon" Tom says making me roll my eyes.

"you can't go making bets when you already know the answer" I interject "remember when we had that party on the day of the Dust till Dawn robbery" I say making her and the others nod as Ruby looks away embarrassed "well she was actually the one who fought stopped the robbery, I did a little to help but it was mostly Ruby" I say proudly making Jane gasp.

"wow you're a hunter but you look so young" Jane asks excitedly as she forgets about me

"oh, uhm no I'm just a hunter in training same as Jack" Ruby says embarrassed.

"she's only 15 though" I say fake coughing making her elbow me muttering about normal knees as the others look impressed "so shouldn't we go outside to get something to eat" I say taking Ruby's hand as we head out.

"hey Jack welcome back" my parents say when the see me, my mom was quick to hug me even pulling Ruby in, she's always been friendly.

After we got past introductions, we ate some food while talking staying for a couple hours before heading back to Beacon

We couldn't stay long anyway, since Ruby was going to be busy on her first mission, and if my message from Qrow was any indication I would be busy too.

But I wonder why he wants ne it keeps it a secret from Ruby and the others.

When I got back, I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to do a dungeon again more specifically I chose to do the monster dungeon again,

This time it was a lot easier probably because of my higher level, I even split myself in half so that I could get though it faster although the fifth wave was when I failed last time.

But this time I was ready when the fifth wave started, I quickly switched to a one-handed axe and a hrs pistol then I ripped through the zombies, with me Nara and my Draugr we were quickly slicing through the monsters, then I felt myself getting picked up and thrown into a wall.

Looks like the first vampire was here.

Quickly finding it I through a Molotov at it setting it alight before I threw my axe at, cutting its head from its body in the distraction, then I took out the rest of the zombies and vampires out leaving myself panting exhausted.

At least it's over. Me and Nara even levelled up once which filled up my meters, I was still tired but less so at least know I can leave.

**Level: 72**

**XP: 6,650/7,200**

**HP: 720/720**

**SP: 720/720**

**MP: 720/720**

**AP:1,440/1,440**

**Lien: 154,500**

**Nara**

**Level 63**

**XP: 1,300/6,300**

**HP: 1,890/1,890**

**SP 1,890/1,890**

**AP:3,780/3,780**

Smiling I quickly had a shower before deciding to check out the perk tree picking the things that were the most interesting.

**Regen**

**Regen Aura (level one)-regenerate Aura 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Mana (level one) -regenerate Mana 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Stamina (level one) -regenerate Stamina 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Health (level one) -regenerate health 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen All (level one) -regenerate All 10 percent faster-Locked**

**Reserves**

**Increase Aura Reserves (level one) - Increase Aura by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase Mana Reserves (level one) - Increase by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase Stamina Reserves (level one) - Increase Stamina by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase Health- Increase Health by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase All Reserves (level one) – Increase All by ten percent-Locked**

**Perks available 7**

Now that was a lot less Perks than I hoped I would have seemed like I get 1 perk every level, this is just so nerfed.

After taking some time to pick I decided.

**Regen**

**Regen Aura (level two)-regenerate Aura 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Mana (level two) -regenerate Mana 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Stamina (level one) -regenerate Stamina 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Health (level two) -regenerate health 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen All (level one) -regenerate All 10 percent faster-Locked**

**Reserves**

**Increase Aura Reserves (level two) - Increase Aura by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase Mana Reserves (level two) - Increase by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase Stamina Reserves (level two) - Increase Stamina by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase Health Reserves (level two)- Increase Health by ten percent-Costs one point**

**Increase All Reserves (level one) – Increase All by ten percent-Locked**

**Perks available 0**

**Are you sure?**

**YES-NO**

I quickly clicked yes after that.

R **egen**

**Regen Aura (level two)-regenerate Aura 25 percent faster - Locked**

**Regen Mana (level two) -regenerate Mana 25 percent faster - Locked**

**Regen Stamina (level one) -regenerate Stamina 10 percent faster -Costs one point**

**Regen Health (level two) -regenerate health 25 percent faster - Locked**

**Regen All (level one) -regenerate All 10 percent faster-Locked**

**Reserves**

**Increase Aura Reserves (level two) - Increase Aura by 25 percent-Locked**

**Increase Mana Reserves (level two) - Increase Mana by 25 percent- Locked**

**Increase Stamina Reserves (level two) - Increase Stamina by 25 percent- Locked**

**Increase Health Reserves (level two)- Increase Health by 25 percent- Locked**

**Increase All Reserves (level one) – Increase All by ten percent-costs one point**

Happy with how it looked I quickly lied down and after texting a goodnight to Ruby and my family I went to sleep smiling was happy now recently happier than I've been in a long time, I just hope nothing changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and I don't own RWBY of course but my OC's are mine I've given my character a disability too I gave him dyspraxia which is something I have because I feel like dyspraxia is something few people understand. I hope you review it and it's RubyxOC and my OC won't get a team instead he'll work as a reserve member and will go on missions with other team oh and how do you mark as unfinished


End file.
